Somewhere in My Memory
by scarlett2112
Summary: "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give you forever" *Delena Christmas 2018*
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Delena Christmas 2018. This story is longer than our usual Christmas fare. We'll have more to post when it gets closer to the holiday but for now, we hope you'll all enjoy.**_

* * *

Damon pushes his chair away from the computer and stretches his arms above his head. He's tired tonight, he's been working long hours on a state of the art security system for a new client. As much as he wants to crawl into bed and sleep for a week, he knows he needs to finish it. Ric's counting on him to complete it by Thursday. Picking up his beer can, he attempts to take a swallow but he finds it empty. Sighing, he considers going to the kitchen for another cold one but opts for his favorite brand of bourbon instead.

Standing up, he walks to the shelf, pulls it and a glass down then pours himself a generous amount. He sets it down, twists the lid back on and then walks over to the window to look outside. Snow drifts down, glittering under the bright light of the full moon. The trees are swaying gently in the cold winter wind. Large flakes fall as if heaven's angels are having a pillow fight. A crisp, white, pristine blanket transforms the landscape into something full of awe and wonder. Even though it's not his favorite time of year, he can appreciate the beauty of the season.

Pressing his hand against the window pane, he leaves a print and for an instant he's propelled to his childhood, he loved to play in the snow once upon a time. Taking a swallow, he steps back and plops into his Aeron chair. It was expensive but since he spends a lot of time in this room, it's paid for itself already. With Jenna's help, they designed it and decorated it to his specifications. There's a large desk, a lot of shelf space and drawers, she arranged the window treatment along with some green plants. It's his favorite room in the house.

Picking up his glass, he takes a long sip before setting it on a coaster and dropping his eyes back to the computer screen. Fatigued, his eyes burn so he picks up his reading glasses and gets back to work. By happenstance, he notices the date at the bottom right.

Christmas will be upon them in another month. Damon tends to venture out only when necessary at this time of year. The trees, finery, bright colored lights, the carols, the hustle and bustle of crowds as people do their last minute shopping is just not his thing. Ric knows how he feels about the holidays but that won't stop him from trying to rain the festive spirit on him. As unsuccessful as he's been in the past, Damon is certain he'll never quit trying. He wants to get as many orders done as humanly possible. Ric's planning to take Jenna to Bermuda for her present and doesn't want to have to think about business while they're gone.

Although the taste is subdued, he takes another long swallow and returns to the computer program. Soon, despite his best efforts to remain alert, his vision begins to blur. He's been staring at the screen since this morning, his only breaks being to use the bathroom and grab a cluster of grapes to munch on.

Pushing his computer over, he crosses his arms and lays his head down to rest his eyes for a few minutes and then he will continue...

* * *

Chief Elena Gilbert is sitting in her office at Ladder Company 4 Fire Station. Christmas carols are playing on the radio filling the building with sounds of the season. It's still a few weeks till the holiday but her crew insists they start the festivities early. Two of her guys have plans to chop down a tree this weekend for the station. Yawning, she didn't sleep well last night, she gets up to find herself a cup of coffee. Tyler, Matt and Finn are playing cards, Meredith and Vincent are lounging in front of the TV doing something on their cellphones. Laughter fill the room when Matt throws his cards down and scoops up the small pile of cash in the center of the table.

The atmosphere is light today and for that she's glad. Last week they had a fatal fire on Jefferson street. It was a family dwelling and tragically two of the children had already succumbed to smoke inhalation by the time her crew got to them. Sadly the cause was all too preventable, an unattended candle was tipped over by the cat. Meredith, a mother of an infant herself lost it. At Elena's insistence she took the rest of the week off, today's her first shift since the tragedy.

 _It happens to the best of them sometimes._

The fire was really ugly. However she's back now, she looks good and that's what matters to Elena. She appreciates her entire crew and the bravery they show every day.

"She's going to be alright."

 _Tyler._ Her brother's childhood friend and one of her closest friends now. _That's what they are._ There was a time when it seemed he might be the one but it ended when Elena moved up the hierarchy and became the captain of Ladder Company 4. They both agreed that it wasn't a good idea to mix work with their private life, especially in this profession. They have to be able to focus on the job and saving people and not be worried about where the other is. Their colleagues and the public depend on them. It can't be personal.

"I believe so," she gives him a small smile and motions for him to join her in her office. She pours them each a cup of coffee and takes a long swallow after handing one to him. "I hope she gets a chance to relax and ease into it before something else happens."

"You're being a little overly optimistic don't you think?" he offers, looking at her pointedly. "With the holidays upon us, people like to light up their houses, overloading their circuit breakers. And you know what happens then..."

Elena laughs shortly. "So true. I bet that..."

An incoming call interrupts her train of thought. "Yes," she barks into the device.

"You've got a house fire at 200 South Lafayette Street. A frantic neighbor called 911. The lady said she was out walking her dog and heard some popping sounds but didn't think anything of it. When she happened to look out the window later, the man's house was on fire. The owner, a Mr. Salvatore is probably in the house but isn't picking up his phone. The way she described the situation, I told her to keep her distance," Caroline, the dispatcher finishes.

Tyler's eyes have been hanging on her since the first beep and Elena nods that yes, it's _that_ call. He quickly pushes the alarm for her and leaves the room. Already on her feet, Elena hurries after him. "Thanks Care, we're on our way. She quickly suits up and joins the other jumping on their engine.

Oliver gets behind the wheel, Elena gets in the passenger seat while the others climb on. Meredith drives the ambulance with Vincent taking the seat beside her. With their sirens blaring they pull out of the garage and onto the street, hurrying towards the destination. Fortunately the light smattering of snow that fell last isn't hindering their efforts.

On the way to the location, Elena's heart is pounding in her throat at the rush of adrenaline. It's a familiar feeling as she considers what's awaiting them. When Oliver looks over at her, she nods, silently urging him to focus. Another engine pulls in behind them just as they turn the corner onto the street the place is located on, it's then she gets her first look at the structure. The white house is burning like a bonfire set aflame with gasoline. Orange flames look garish against the brilliant paint, black smoke spirals upwards, making a stark contrast against an otherwise pale sky. The door and wooden siding is burning, paint bubbles like a Yellowstone paint pot and is consumed in seconds by the intense flames.

As soon as Oliver parks the engine, a woman runs up to the truck. She introduces herself as Mary Dumas while grabbing at Elena. Before she has a chance to react, the woman starts dragging her towards the back of the house. "Mr. Salvatore's study is at the back. He works late hours. I tried to call him but nothing. Please you must help him before it's too late."

Elena grabs an ax and then she and Tyler follow the woman to the back. Once they get to the window, they look inside and see a man either asleep or unconscious, his top half sprawled across his desk. Elena tells Mrs. Dumas to stand back and out of the way. She curses wondering how he could not have known about the fire. With her nod, Tyler swings the ax and breaks the glass. With his gloved hands, he clears away enough glass so they can safely get inside to the victim.

Tyler doesn't bother to check for a pulse, the man isn't wearing the pallor of death. Suddenly there's a thunderous noise as part of the house collapses. Roaring flames consume everything in their path, they rampage their way through the home and now they're threatening to devour the room they're in. Knowing they need to get out of the house, Tyler throws the man over his shoulder and then he and Elena dive out the window. While Tyler carries the man over to Meredith and Vincent, Elena starts battling the blaze with the rest of her crew.

When they finally get the fire under control, Elena pulls her mask off and wipes the sweat from her sooty face. _So much sadness and destruction._ All of this could have been prevented if the man had paid more attention to the signs that must have been there. He could have died. _Hell, if he'd just picked up the fucking phone?_

Now the charred remains of the house stand in the pale morning light like a skeleton. A light breeze picks up and whistles through it. She looks to her right just as Matt steps up to hand her a water bottle. "Thanks," she says, gulping it down in seconds. "You got this, I'm going to check on the vic."

"I got it." Matt nods and jogs over to Tyler and the men from Ladder company 9.

Elena comes over to the ambulance. The man is sitting at the edge wrapped in a blanket with Vincent taking care of him. She watches as Meredith insists on taking him to the hospital to be checked out. Judging by his appearance, he looks unscathed but looks can be deceiving sometimes. Still he has an oxygen mask on his face and may have suffered some smoke inhalation. Despite that, she can hear him protesting. Mary's there too, rather riled up at his stubbornness, telling him how easily he could be dead right now.

Even though she knows she has to maintain her professionalism, she can feel her irritation rising. She steps closer to the group, letting them know of her presence.

"Sir, you should know that the fire's under control."

Since the moment her shadow fell on him, she's had his full attention.

"Thank you, chief," he nods his head shortly. His accent is slightly off but his tone is rather calm, demeanor composed. _What the actual hell?_

"We'll know the specifics later but the evidence seems to suggest it started from the fireplace. I believe the pop your neighbor heard was the space heater exploding. You must have heard it..."

"But I..."

"Sir, somehow the fire spread from the hearth to that appliance. It's irresponsible not to pay attention to these things. The fire could've spread to your neighbor's place. Mrs. Dumas could have been injured, you could be dead right now."

His eyes frequently slip to her mouth which causes Elena to have funny feelings in her gut. Unconsciously, she fights the urge to lick them.

"I am trying to explain..."

"This easily could have been a fatal fire. Why would you ignore your neighbor's phone call? How could you be so immersed in your work that you didn't smell the smoke?" she finishes releasing some of the frustration that's been building.

After her tirade, Damon lifts his mask finally deigning to speak. "Chief, what I was trying to tell you, I didn't hear anything. I didn't smell anything. My intention was to rest my eyes for a few minutes. I'd been staring at my computer monitor since yesterday morning. I was so deep in sleep that I didn't feel the phone vibrate in my pocket. I lost those senses a long time ago..."

His words are hanging thick in the air as Elena freezes in shock. It takes her a moment to fully grasp at what Mr. Salvatore is saying, she can see the truth looking into his blood shot yet surprisingly calm eyes. _She just chewed out a deaf man._

"You can read my lips?" she asks stupidly.

"Yes," he responds, pulling the mask back down over his face and dropping his eyes. Suddenly the name Damon is shouted aloud, the man doesn't look up, obviously he doesn't hear. A sandy brown haired man stops when he reaches the ambulance. He nudges the man's arm. "Are you okay?"

"They want to take me to the hospital," he says with lackluster.

"Yes, we need to get going," Meredith interrupts insisting again that they transport him to be examined by a physician. Damon looks at Mary and then Ric before nodding, finally giving up the fight.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," the other man says and then Finn runs over and helps Vincent lift him into the back of the ambulance. Meredith climbs in with Damon while Vincent slams the doors shut. With a look back at Elena, he jumps behind the wheel, turns on the siren and drives away. She sucks in a breath of fresh air and watches till the vehicle disappears in traffic.

* * *

 _What do you think? Be sure to let us know._

 _You're all the best, thanks so much from both Eva and I._

 _Title is the theme song for 'Home Alone'._

 _Synopsis courtesy of Nicholas Sparks._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day and weekend. Until next time._


	2. Unforgettable

_It's been a shitty shift so far_ , Elena decides. She's sitting in her office, another mug of coffee in front of her, a sour expression on her face. Usually, she's a bundle of energy after fighting a fire. Filling out reports, coordinating information with the police or just kicking back with the others while the adrenaline begins to wane. Today, _nothing._ She barely managed to hop into the shower, that was necessary but since then...

"Look at you all being all glass is half empty... Who peed in your Wheaties?"

Tyler clearly believes that since he's known her all her life, it gives him the right to use sarcasm with her whenever he wants. _He has another thing coming._

"Oh, and what makes you say that? Maybe your enthusiasm comes from your extended beauty sleep this morning?" She knows she's not being fair, Tyler was pretty much on the front-line the whole time and even got burnt. Mer took care of the injury, which luckily wasn't serious and when he refused to go home, she told him to take a nap before anything else pops up. Plus, it's not uncommon for them to use the back room for catnaps when needed.

The corners of Tyler's lips lift in amusement, she should know by now that he's not so easily pissed off. "Maybe you could use one too, you're gonna get wrinkles if you're not careful... all of that brooding takes its toll."

Elena rolls her eyes. "I am not brooding. It's just..." _How is she supposed to finish this sentence?_ "Why do I have to be cheerful all the time? You guys certainly aren't."

"You're never cheerful," Tyler raises an eyebrow. Walking inside her office, he helps himself to a mug of coffee and sits opposite their _sexy fire chief_. "You're biting, bossy and snappy all the time, I'll admit it works... on some people," he adds with a grin.

"Oh!" Elena howls. She feels like throwing the pot of coffee at his head but of course she won't. Even she can admit he has a keen sense of humor. "Ok, you're right. I'm awful. And I'm brooding. Don't know why I feel so fatigued this morning. And annoyed."

"You mean you're angry at yourself for snapping at poor Mr. Salvatore who really couldn't hear the phone or smell the smoke?" he's no fool, he's well aware that Elena's not good at dealing with things like that.

"Don't remind me...," she bites her lip. "I hope he's alright. Because if he's not, it makes me the worst and most insensitive person in the damn world."

"Don't exaggerate. In Durango, maybe, in the world, hardly," he gives her a wink. "You can call Bekah, she has a morning shift."

"Does she? I may do that." Bekah might ease her mind. Elena doesn't like feeling guilty. "How do you know which shifts she's working?" she only now realizes Tyler's knowledge of Bekah's schedule.

"I ran into her the other day, she said she's on mornings this week."

His dark eyes are unreadable and Elena decides to let it go. There's obviously no reason for her to think anything about her best friend and her ex potentially getting closer or even have an opinion but it's still... _weird_. There's also the fact that she thought he and Caroline... She ostentatiously reaches for the keyboard to finish the reports effectively ending this awkward conversation. Tyler quirks a brow but doesn't comment, gathers his coffeee and takes his leave. As soon as he's out of the room she springs to her feet and closes the door, her phone already in her hand.

"Hey Bekah? Can you find out for me if the guy we rescued this morning is going to be okay, his name's Damon Salvatore?"

* * *

Damon's irritated. Despite his best efforts, he hasn't succeeded at persuading the good doctor to release him. Instead of letting him go home, she decided to run a few more some tests and that he needed to wait for the results. He put up a fight, _he really did_ , first because he doesn't feel the need to stay there even the slightest bit longer and then because they didn't have an open single room. Ric, unsurprisingly was on her side and refused to listen to his demand to sign out AMA.

In the end he was left to die from boredom at Mercy Hospital, paying for an extra bed when he refused to share the room. It's not that he was being stubborn... well, maybe a little... but he literally can't stand hospitals. So much so in fact that he even considers crawling out of his own skin to get away. If only it was possible.

When he tried to tell Doctor Mikaelson that he needed to get the hell out of there, she told him to sleep, which is _impossible. The nerve of her._ He tried, it'd help to kill some time but rather than sleep, he's been tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling all morning. At 10 am he gave up, opening the laptop that Ric brought him and threw himself into work. Even that turned out to be a challenge.

 _He just can't function._

Despite not being able to immerse himself in programming he doesn't notice Dr. Mikaelson's approach till she's standing next to the _uncomfortable_ hospital bed. He takes in her purely feminine figure, a sarcastic smirk and the _thing_ she's holding in her hand, he just hopes it's nothing to put _in_ his body. He should probably get new glasses. He doesn't bother to acknowledge her verbally, everyone knows now he's the poor _crippled_ Mr. Salvatore, danger to himself and his neighbors.

"Mr. Salvatore," she addresses him unnecessarily, he can read her just fine and is paying attention.

"Dr. Mikaelson," he mumbles.

She looks around, her eyes resting on the other bed.

 _Judgy._ He can feel it.

"Most of your tests results came out just fine. We're still waiting for our pulmonologist, Doctor Rudy Hopkins to look you over. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Thank you," he adds as an afterthought. He's aware he's being grumpy but he's just not in any mood to play nice.

"Okay, let me have a look at you." She adjusts the stethoscope while putting the other device, which luckily turns to be just a blood pressure cuff, _no needles or tubes_ and moves to examine him. "Any problems? Coughing, any sputum coming up, trouble breathing, dry heaves? Headache?"

"Sorry, didn't catch that," he looks at her and Rebekah curses, only now realizing he must be able to see her lips to communicate. He looks so natural, she can't blame Elena for not noticing either.

"Sorry, I was just asking about your symptoms. Coughing? Sickness? Head ache?"

"Nope," Damon denies. "I'm as good as new." Would it help if he cooperated just a little? _Hardly._

"Okay Mr. Salvatore, you seem fine to me, as soon as I have Dr. Hopkins assessment, I'll release you, ok? Promise you won't leave before I do." She actually winks and Damon fights the need to just turn his back to her, cover his head and pretend he isn't even there. _Not in the mood for socializing._

Before she leaves, she still tries again. "We could put a new admission in here? Someone you can visit with and take your mind off how much you hate it here."

"No thanks!" he snaps. "If you need this room just discharge me now and you can have it."

Shaking her head imperceptibly, she's understands that he's not actually being rude, he's just... very unhappy being stuck in the hospital. "I'll get out of your hair now. Just..." She pauses for a moment wondering if she should ask him given the rather dour mood he's in.

"Just what?" for some reason Damon does want to know what's on her mind.

She holds eye contact while deciding to go with her impulse. "Is it okay if I discuss your condition with the fire chief? She gave me a call, she's concerned."

"Who?" Damon can't quite comprehend what she's saying.

"Elena Gilbert, the fire chief, you saw her last..."

"Yes, I know. Sure, I don't care. Thank you doc."

Nodding, she closes the door on the way out.

 _Elena,_ her name is Elena.

* * *

Elena drops the grocery bags on the kitchen counter before reaching in the fridge for a beer. She takes a sip and almost moans at the pleasure. The shift was to put it mildly, exhausting. The early morning blaze, then the reports and two smaller alerts, one when a woman's neighbors called 9-11 to report a fire, which was quickly extinguished and then they were called to a more serious one at Sunshine Gardens nursing home. An idiotic staff member put a dry towel in the microwave, filling a room with smoke and setting off the fire alarm.

Plus, if she is being honest with herself, she isn't yet over the slip up with Mr. Salvatore. She isn't used to feeling guilty and the fact the man is alright as Rebekah informed her, even being a pain in the ass relieved her mind somewhat. Still she's a little irritated with herself for being insensitive. But on other side of the coin, she had no idea that he was deaf. Even so, she can't help but feel remorse for scolding him.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't give a damn about telling people when they're wrong. It's a good and necessary part of her job, teaching them about the _need_ to be careful as not only their lives but their loved ones lives and her firefighters could be in jeopardy. Most often they listen to her, sometimes they don't and sometimes someone pays the ultimate price for their folly.

Even taking that into consideration, she knows Mr. Salvatore didn't deserve her attitude. What does she know about how crappy or perhaps exhausting his day might have been? The smoke had to affect him for a long time before the fire reached his home office. The smoke inhalation probably contributed to his fatigue.

What does she know about having to live without one of her senses? Not a damn thing and he has to live without hearing and a very dulled sense of smell. He's a young looking man, she suspects probably in his early thirties and lives alone. Was he born that way or did something happen to rob him of those abilities?

 _Why can't she just stop thinking about it?_ Annoyed at herself, she throws the can into the trash and heads to her room to take a shower. She truly needs one.

Before she can let the hot stream wash away the stress of the day, the Jurassic Park theme fills the room as an incoming call demands her attention. For a second or two, she considers ignoring it but decides against it, knowing inherently that it's her dad.

 _He would be worried._

"Hey dad," her voice sounds tired even to her own ears.

"Hey baby girl, everything alright? I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I just walked in the door a little bit ago. I'm perfectly fine, it was just a hectic day."

"I'm sorry," John responds after a moment and Elena curses herself for not being nicer. She's just overly tired.

"No, I'm sorry dad, we had a nasty fire at one of those houses on Lafayette Street. The place was reduced to ashes but by the luck of the Irish, we did get the owner out in one piece. He was very lucky." The frustration is palpable but somehow she can't help it. Not with her dad.

"But he did get out alive, that counts," he tries to cheer her up.

"I know... But I wasn't exactly nice to him," she adds and John almost smiles on his end. He knows his baby girl well.

"And he didn't deserve it? Well, I'm sure being alive trumps the slight discomfort of hearing your irate voice, it's sweet when you get to know it," John adds, amused.

Elena chuckles humorlessly. "If only. He... Never mind. I called Bekah, he's going to be alright, that's what matters, you're right. Did you need anything dad or did you just call to touch base?"

John accepts her need to change the topic. "You know me too well, little girl. I called to remind you Uncle Greyson's birthday is next weekend. I hope you're free? You said..."

"Yes, I remember." She pushed the event out of her mind deliberately but her dad doesn't need to know that. She made to request that day off as soon as he told her about it. Although there's a million things she'd rather do, there's simply no way for her to skip it.

"Okay," John doesn't want to delay the conversation that could easily become uncomfortable, "see you there. Get some rest."

"I will. Love you dad," she responds softly and she means it.

Putting the phone on the bedside table, her eyes turn to one of many pictures on the wall. It's mom and dad, herself, her brother, the very reason for the unsettled atmosphere that often spreads over these family gatherings.

* * *

"Oh, come on Damon!" Ric tries. It's impossible to have a conversation in the car while his eyes have to be on the road but when he stops for traffic lights, he catches his friend's eyes and prods. "Don't be so irritable. You're alive for Christ's sake. That's more important then some wood, bricks and shingles. You weren't seriously hurt and the hospital is no longer visible in the rear view mirror. You should be thanking your lucky stars."

"Yeah, can't say the same about my house."

As soon as the light changes to green, they fall into silence again as Ric must focus on the drive. Of course, Damon's right. His house is a complete loss. His best friend cherishes his solitude and guards his privacy fiercely. He's never been good at socializing or sharing space, he was a loner at school. It still irks him when he remembers how the kids would laugh at him, torture him and make him the brunt of their jokes because he couldn't hear.

It's really a triumph of the human spirit that he's managed to rise above it all and build a successful life for himself. _Although it was hard on Damon at the time, being removed from his shitty mother's care after the incident was the best thing that could have happened to him._

Sighing mentally, he parks the car in front of his place, just up the street from Damon's property. They've already offered him shelter for as long as necessary but he knows his friend isn't exactly happy about it. Damon likes his independence and doesn't want to be a burden to him or anyone else.

Reluctantly Damon gets out of the car while keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He doesn't want to talk. But someone has other plans. A strawberry blonde runs out of the house and embraces him, a huge shining smile on her face. Ric grins proudly when she takes Damon's face in her hands and turns his head to her, giving him no choice in the matter. He shakes his head and returns the hug, keeping it short and sweet.

"I'm sorry to intrude Jenna, I'm just..."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to listen to any of your complaints. A house is replaceable, you aren't."

"Careful Jenna, my buddy might have my head for stealing his wife," he rolls his eyes at Alaric.

"Right you are, let's go inside before I change my mind," Ric pats his shoulder and pushes him to move.

An hour later they all had their fill of Jenna's delicious cooking. Damon is enjoying a tumbler of his favorite bourbon and happily watching Jenna decorate gingerbread cookies. Taking a look around, he notices all the classic signs of the approaching holiday. If he closes his eyes, he can almost smell the sweet aromas of cinnamon and pine. If he really concentrates, he can remember the sounds of Christmas carolers. Truthfully he doesn't know if they're real memories or if just a fantasy that etched a picture in his mind. He doesn't do Christmas. It's for the children and it's been a very long time since he was an expectant child, only to be brokenhearted when he'd awaken Christmas morning.

In his mind, it's a commercial holiday full of fake smiles, forced cheer and nothing but an illusion of happy friends and families. He sighs. He's being unfair. There are happy families, Ric's was. _Ric's is._ Jenna's his family now.

"Aren't you pregnant?" he blurts out before he can think about it. Looking at her closely, he detects small changes in her body, she looks tired, yet the happiness is radiating off of her in waves. Her eyes widen and shoot to Ric whose jaw is hanging open. Damon knows this is just as new for his friend as it is for himself.

 _Now he went and ruined Jenna's surprise._ That's just one in a million reasons why he avoids company. He may as well just go and hide in the corner of his closet, the way he used to so long ago... Knowing his room is ready and waiting for him to imitate the solitude of his house, _God he misses it already,_ he gives them one more look, _they're already in their own little world,_ before getting up and walking out, pulling the door closed behind him.

 _How does it feel to share such an intimate moment with a woman?_

Doesn't matter really. What's the use of trifling about such things? He has more important matters to attend to such as talking to his insurance company about rebuilding his sanctuary and finding other living arrangements.

* * *

Elena attempts to have a relaxing afternoon but it's not in the cards. After enjoying a nice hot shower the one she was imagining for most of her shift she crawls in bed with a book, hoping she'll be lucky enough to get through a few pages. The moment she sets it on the bedside table and switches off the lamp, there's a robust banging on her door and several chimes from the doorbell.

Frustrated, Elena groans and with no enthusiasm, slips on her robe and goes downstairs. "I'm coming!"

She crosses her arms in frustration when she recognizes the one pounding on the door is her cousin...

"Jeremy! Are you mad? I'm not... deaf!" she huffs, turns around and heads for the kitchen, muttering under her breath. Jeremy doesn't hesitate and follows behind, clearly not feeling any guilt, even though it's obvious that he dragged her out of bed.

"And hello to you too, grumpy... This is how you welcome your favorite cousin?"

"That's how I welcome unannounced guests. I hope you aren't looking for a transfer because you're barking up the wrong tree." Jer and his twin brother Kai get into scrapes regularly. They've needed her to intervene on their behalf more than once due to the fact that she's the Gilbert with a stellar reputation. Their station captain must have earned a few extra gray hairs from having to deal with the pair. Despite their rambunctious nature, they are two of the most dedicated firefighters she knows. Many people owe their lives to those two _idiots._

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. Oh well...," he accepts the cup of coffee. "To answer your question, no, we're not in trouble, but, I was assigned to make sure, you're..."

"... coming to the party. Yes, I noticed," she sighs. "You know, it's pretty annoying to have everyone in my hair about it. You all should know by now that I'm not one to shirk my responsibilities. I'm not going to dodge Uncle Greyson's 60th birthday!"

"Chill. You sure about that?"

She fights the urge to strangle him, while Jeremy observes the pictures on the walls, on the table... "Do you see Cassie often?" The question comes as a shock although it shouldn't.

"Is this another mission or still part of the original?"

"Seriously, Elena, do you have to be so biting all the time? It's just a question, don't read so much into it. Kai or I certainly don't see her as often as we should. But I do know that you somehow find the time to see her. Or watch her..."

Despite his effort to mask the real reason behind his questions, she knows they're concerned. She hates that everyone thinks she's a fragile flower, she proves the exact opposite everyday.

"Yes I do and she's fine," she blurts out. "You should make the time, after all she's your family too, not that she needs _your_ example."

Jeremy grins. "Okay cuz, I'll see what I can do. Hey, you look tired. Sucky shift?"

"You bet, Lafayette street, a small house reduced to ashes. Luckily, no 10-45 though."

"Oh, I heard about that! Damon Salvatore, a computer God and according to Bonnie _the hottest guy in our town_ , yeah, not me, can you believe that?"

"You know him?" Elena's taken aback by Jeremy's knowledge.

"I don't but Bon works for the company he does. Apparently he's a good buddy of their boss. He has some kind of handicap so he's allowed to work from his home. Believe it or not, Damon Salvatore is responsible for half of the security programs in this town."

 _Wow._ She will have to ask Bonnie, Jeremy's girlfriend and her friend.

 _Seems the universe doesn't want her to forget Damon Salvatore_.

* * *

 _Happy Thanksgiving Day to my fellow Americans. President George Washington signed the Thanksgiving Proclamation: "Given under my hand at the City of New-York the third day of October in the year of our Lord 1789."_

 _10-45 is the FDNY code for a dead body. And the story about staff member throwing a dry towel in the microwave. That was a past co-worker of mine..._

 _Thank you all for loving Damon and Elena as much as we do. The DE fandom is the best there is. We're happy to be a small part of it._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole._

 _If you like Elena and Damon as fire fighters, in my story, "Through the Fire and Flames" they're both Alaskan smokejumpers. They are specialized fire fighters who parachute into fight forest fires._

 _We're lucky to have so many talented writers in our fandom._ _ **Florencia7, Justinia Korax, Mariah April May has several stories. She's back stronger than ever and I'm so proud of her. Salvatoreboys4ever, TheLittle MissVixen, VitsAsh, Amazing Aisha, HisDelusionalLover, Linax24, Starlight So, holdonDelena.. Eos Blaze 0402 started a new Delena story called: Pygmalion's Icarus.**_

 _I hope you all have a lovely day. Thank again so much for your amazing support. It means more to Eva and me than you know. We'll see you next week._


	3. Song For A New Beginning

Damon decides to spend the next day in his room. It's the only one on the west side of the house, facing the park, which at least gives him the illusion of solitude. The Saltzmans won't disturb him, they know he will show up when he's ready. Or hungry. He hopes he doesn't look like an ungrateful jerk ignoring them like this, but they've been his friends for years now and they've never tried to change him. Sometimes he wonders if they really are okay with it, with him?

He wakes at the crack of dawn and as nothing can be done concerning his house until later, he works on one of Ric's projects for several hours. His brain is a constant flurry of activity, he has to keep busy or he'll lose his mind. It's beneficial for him though because soon progress is noticeable and after several days he finally feels like he's getting somewhere. He stands up to stretch his aching limbs and steps to the window just in time to see Ric climbing into his car and backing out of the driveway, probably to go to the office for a few hours. Damon's aware how lucky he is that Ric lets him do his job from home, he can't imagine the 9 to 5 routine, although he works many more hours on his average day.

 _Ric, who's going to be daddy._

His parents would be happy for their only child. Damon is too, for both, him and Jenna. Speaking of which... He decides it's time for him to leave his cave and have a cup of coffee so he jogs down the stairs and finds the mistress of the house in the kitchen.

"Damon," she turns to him with a smile.

He can't surprise her of course, she probably heard the clip clop of his boots the moment he stepped out of his room and onto the hard wood floor.

"Morning, just wanted to apologize for yesterday, I shouldn't have said that out loud..."

"Oh no, it's okay, it was kind of surprising moment for all of us, things like that can't be planned. How did you know?"

"You're even more beautiful and for the first time since I've known you, you seem tired. You've always been a whirlwind," he winks at her.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" She laughs before pointing out, "You didn't have to leave though, you're family and we like sharing these moments with you."

He wants to escape this conversation so he just grabs the kettle and pours himself a cup of coffee. He sits down at the table, Jenna's already passing him a plate of eggs and toast _._ He mumbles thanks and the next twenty minutes are spent in silence.

"I'll just go back upstairs, I have a lot more work to do," he turns to her already standing in the doorway.

"Sure," she nods, not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable. "I'm leaving in ten, your lunch is in the fridge whenever you get hungry?"

"Thanks," Damon gives her a crooked smile and runs back upstairs.

 _It's time to get busy._

* * *

To stem the tide of family interference, the first thing she does when entering her office the next morning is pick up the phone and call her uncle.

"Elena! What a nice surprise… I hope you aren't calling to tell me…," he immediately becomes suspicious of the unexpected phone call.

"Hey uncle Gray, on the contrary, I'm calling to let everyone know that I have every intention of attending your party on Saturday. I wouldn't miss my favorite uncle's birthday party," she affirms affectionately. She loves uncle Grayson. Out of all their extended family, he was alone in supporting her decision to join the fire department. To her surprise, he chuckles.

"Let me guess, one or both of my sons, your parents, maybe someone else too wanted to make sure you wouldn't duck out."

"You'd be right about that. I don't know why I get hounded like this, it was only the one time," Elena sighs, "that I skipped family meeting and ever since no one seems to believe that I love you all."

Greyson takes his time with a response. "They're just concerned, Elena. Things are… more complicated now. I know they were very vocal with their opinions on your choice of professions. I understand they didn't make things easy for you and frankly, I can't blame you for trying to avoid similar situations. But I also understand your parents desire to see you embark on a medical career, that way you'd be saving lives too…"

"And in a safe environment, I get it," Elena finishes for him. "But I wanted to follow in _your_ footsteps. White coats, gloves, sterile rooms, that's not my scene... The fact that I'm a woman doesn't disqualify me for this job or any other as far as I'm concerned."

"It's not that and you know it," Grayson interrupts her complaints.

"I know. But can I be just a little frustrated with the way they behaved? I know they were, they _are_ worried but I still deserve to make my own choices."

"That's exactly what you did," Grayson points out.

"No thanks to them."

"Well…"

"What, you disagree?" Elena asks incredulously.

"There's always a chance you may have reconsidered if everyone wasn't trying to discourage you... I think that made you all the more determined to go through with it."

"Are you saying that I'm a poster child for the Gilbert stubborn streak?"

Grayson laughs. "Your words, not mine."

"Alright," Elena can't help but sport an amused smile. "See you on Saturday, right?" She ends the call in much better mood than she was when she picked up the phone. Why can't her relationship with all of the family, _her own parents_ be like that?

A knock on the door interrupts her musings. Can't be Tyler, he has a day off, it's…

"Caroline? Nice seeing you rather than hearing whatever bad news you're bearing over the phone. Is everything alright?"

"It's all good, I have the phone with me, I just ran out of the office to have a word with Matt. Yesterday, he didn't turn in the keys, _again._ I thought a personal warning might carry a little more weight than another phone call."

Elena fights a grin. She can vividly imagine Caroline scolding Matt, her blonde friend isn't one to mess with, most of her staff would walk over hot coals rather than risk getting on her bad side. Matt Donovan, on the other hand, doesn't get scared easily, he can go toe to toe with Caroline Forbes. "You know Matt was kind enough to change the oil on the ambulances. I think we can forgive him for a minor offence just this once..."

"Elenaaa! How would we keep them in line if you let them skirt the rules?" she warns and Elena shakes her head in amusement.

"Did you need something or just this?" She knows her friend well, she could easily forget what she came here to discuss in her rightful indignation.

"Oh yes, sorry! You have a visitor, a gorgeous guy I might add."

Elena raises her eyebrows. "And you didn't let him in… why?"

"He's waiting outside. He told me not to interrupt if you're too busy. I don't know, he's kind of… off?"

 _Why is there only one person who comes to mind?_

* * *

Damon has managed to take care of several matters which includes writing multiple e-mails, arranging a meeting at the insurance company all since having a late breakfast with Jenna. Of course, there's only so much that can be done from the comfort of his room. His agent assured him they'd already been to the site to take pictures and talked to the fire department about getting a copy of the official report on the blaze. Checking the time, he realizes he still has some time to kill before meeting the insurance adjuster and takes off to face his worst nightmare.

After locking up Ric's place, he set a brisk pace as he walks through the park. Wintry trees stand as ballet dancers poised to show the world their grace, strength showing in how they remain so still in the seasonal gusts. Now that the leaves have fallen, they are so proud, as if their silvery-brown skin is their glory all along. He lifts his head into the wind, eyes open for this softly lit day.

Crossing the street, he passes another block of houses and turns left right onto his own, Lafayette street. To be honest he doesn't feel like exploring the ruins but it needs to be done before he can start rebuilding his home. Because that's what it was, a home, one he adjusted to his needs and likes. It was familiar, it was _his._ The closer he is, the slower he walks and soon he can see all that's left of his pride and joy.

It breaks his heart.

Sighing, he passes the gate that is now wide open, the latch broken from the frantic activity two nights ago, his eyes land on the heap of masonry, charred beams, dust and ash. It had been so vibrant. Now the wind whistles through what little remains.

When he left, it was an inferno, black smoke billowing into the heated air, lifting its distinctive aroma over the neighborhood. He is grateful that the firefighters put it out before it could spread to his neighbors properties.

 _There's nothing left..._

He almost jumps when his kind neighbor, Mary Dumas comes to stand next to him and touches his arm. He looks at her and the sadness in her eyes is almost his undoing. "Good afternoon Mrs. Dumas, I'm sorry, for all of this..."

Mary pats his shoulder comfortingly. "I think after everything, you can call me Mary, _Damon..."_

For some inexplicable reason it puts a small smile on his face.

An hour and a half later, he's dealt with the insurance guy, at least it looks like they won't delay the process. As soon as the police and possibly the fire department investigators give their okay, he can hire the building company to start cleaning out. The building operations will have to wait till spring unless they have an exceptionally warm winter without snow but he can do at least something.

Sitting in _Mary_ 's kitchen while drinking a cup of hot sweet tea, Damon feels an unexpected touch of nostalgia... When they were still kids, Ric's mom would make them hot drinks, apple cider with cinnamon candies melted in or hot chocolate on chilly mornings or when they got home from ice skating. He hates feeling this way, there's no point.

Ric's parents are gone and his own too. Memories of past Christmases still linger around the edges but now they're nothing more than fading memories, ones he'll be happy to let go of. Looking around, he can't help but notice that there's no evidence of the upcoming holiday... no decorations, no scents of seasonal baking which suggests to him that Mary Dumas probably doesn't do Christmas either. For some reason he feels uncomfortable at the thought, it's like invading her privacy. He looks out of the window but it doesn't help as he can see straight the place his house used to stand.

"Damon," Mary gently touches his shoulder to draw his attention. He turns to her questioningly. "I know you must consider me a crazy old woman but if you need a place to stay until your house is rebuilt, I have a spare room. It's yours if you want it."

 _He's lucky._ Despite his awkward and sometimes bad attitude, there are still people that care about him. He makes sure she understands why he's saying no to her. Although he appreciates her kindness more than he can articulate, he doesn't want to feel like a burden ever again.

"Thank you Mary," he gives her a long grateful smile. "It means a lot to me but I can't. I still want to be your favorite neighbor when my place is rebuilt. I don't want to be a bother. Truth be told, I can be a pain in the ass and I don't want to do anything to offend you. Besides, I do have a place to stay, I just need..."

"Something for yourself," Mary adds understanding. "I may be able to help you. Mr. Gerard is leaving for the winter. He's hired house sitters in the past, perhaps you'd fit the bill?"

One phone call and a short visit later Damon feels a little less disheartened. His neighbor, Marcel Gerard will be spending the next several months in NOLA with his sister. Damon can have the house to himself and that way he can watch the progress on his own place from the balcony. If he had anything to pack, he could start now. Everything he owned was consumed by the fire. Although he's more than capable of shopping for himself, Jenna has excellent taste so he'll have to ask her to go with him.

He doesn't even realize he took the long way back to Ric's place when he's suddenly finds himself standing in front of the fire station. For several minutes he stands there looking at the building, contemplating whether or not he should go inside and thank them...

What are the odds of Captain Gilbert being there anyway? She has a life and probably a boyfriend or husband.

 _Don't be a coward, Damon, you can do this. Just as he reaches for the handle to open it, a tall blonde girl appears in the doorway._

* * *

 _She doesn't look happy_ … Damon's absolutely terrified. What in the hell prompted him to do this? _This._ Coming here. Saying hi. Why exactly? Maybe because she asked the doctor about his well-being?

 _Elena…_

"Mr. Salvatore…," she's already standing in front of him. "How are you?"

He's not quick enough to respond and while he'd deciding just how to approach this, _her,_ she offers her hand to shake.

"Oh hi, hello, I mean," he finally pulls himself together, somewhat, "I'm sorry to disturb your day, I just wanted to…" _What exactly does he want_? "…to thank you for… saving my life."

 _Lame._

She smiles and Damon's heart jumps at the sight.

Except for Ric and Jenna's kind ones, he's usually on the receiving end of the pity smiles, so called understanding smiles that say ' _I don't have a clue_ '. Hers is… delightful.

Elena's glad she could help. _Don't people usually appreciate the effort her department puts into their jobs_?

"I'm happy you seem alright, Mr. Salvatore, trust me, it's nothing short of a miracle that you're standing here, talking to me."

"That's what I've heard. And I am grateful. I guess it's only beginning to dawn on me now…"

Elena nods. It's usually like that, people tend to force out reality until the danger's gone and the adrenaline recedes.

"…The insurance adjuster is already on it. He told me that he'd need a copy of the official report when it's completed. I came from what used to be my place," he confesses and Elena can see his pain. It's nothing new, really but she'll never get used to seeing other people's pain. All of his belongings, his treasures were reduced to ash. _How does one find the strength, the motivation to start all over_?

"There's nothing to comfort yourself with except that you're living and breathing, standing in front of me now," she says carefully. "And that's the most important thing," she tries not to make it about her own pain. "But I know it doesn't make your loss any easier to swallow. Do you have a place to stay until…?" she asks on impulse. _As if it's any of her business_.

"Fortunately yes, I'm staying with friends for now," and Elena recalls the sandy haired guy who ran to his side the other night. "I don't want to be a burden for too long though. I've already made arrangements to rent the house across the street. By some uncanny stroke of luck, he's spending the next few months in New Orleans. I can keep an eye on my property when the builders begin reconstruction. That way I'll be able to see the progress without interrupting their work."

 _He really thinks his presence would be bothersome?_ Is that true? Maybe it's the other way around? Rather than him being the nuisance, it would be them. Elena mentally shakes her head. Why does she even care? She feels the need to apologize for her rough words when they met but she knows that would be for _her_ benefit. For him, it'd be like pointing out his disability and she won't hurt him like that.

"I'm really glad that you already feel up to the task of getting your things in order," she repeats out loud. "I wish you very good luck, Mr. Salvatore."

It's obvious she's already had enough of this conversation. He nods silently and once again they shake their hands. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert. I should be on my way." He turns around and quickly walks off without giving her another glance.

He's not aware she stands there, watching his back until he disappears in the park.

* * *

"And you managed all that in just a few hours?" Ric's impressed. He'd never underestimate Damon's sharp intellect or ability to get things done but he's usually in no hurry to interact with people and today, it must have been a lot of interaction.

"Well, I woke up early, by the time you left for the office I was almost done with the documentation for the Lockwood Corporation. After breakfast I made an appointment and filled out as many of the forms online as I could. It's nothing heroic if that's what you're implying?"

"And the appointment?" Ric raises his eyebrow. "Befriending your neighbor? _Renting a house?_ "

Damon starts feeling uncomfortable but then realizes Ric's smiling. _He's proud_. He shifts uncomfortably but finds it in himself to give his friend a small smile. It feels good.

It feels like it was only yesterday, when he came into this house, his awkward thirteen year old self and saw Ric for the first time. Spindly, ear to ear smile, sweet seventeen, all eager to meet his new _brother._ He showed him around, helped with unpacking, not that Damon had much to unpack. He joined them for shopping when his mom decided Damon needed some new clothes. He took him to school and more than once had a word with his so called school mates when they were picking on him. Hours and hours he forced him to practice sign language, speaking aloud and reading his lips to be able to communicate, despite Damon's resistance. He encouraged him to go to college, gave him a job, home and stability. The room, Damon knows will always be his. That's what Ric means to him, he's his brother, his best friend and a father figure, he's home.

And now he just throws it away and runs?

Something from his thoughts must be reflecting on his face, or it's just that Ric can read him like a book. "Chill Damon, I'm not mad. Or hurt. Neither is Jenna. We love having you here and I hope you'll always consider this house your home, invading whenever you feel the urge. But I know you need your privacy and I know how much you hate being dependent on other people. I just wish you'd get it out of your head that you're a bother to me, Jenna or anyone else for that matter..., it simply isn't true."

"I'll be here for several days yet. It's going to take some time to get everything arranged before I can move out. Mr. Gerard isn't leaving for New Orleans for another week and a half anyway."

"Glad to hear it!" Ric laughs wholeheartedly. "One day is clearly not enough for us to actually enjoy having you around."

 _He's lucky, he knows._ Still, how many people see him the way Ric does? He's simply not good enough.

* * *

"Don't think you're going to shirk your duty when the baby comes," Jenna pats his shoulder to get his attention. "You're definitely babysitting. Often. You're going to be an uncle..."

Damon grins. Several hours later, they're enjoying a family evening as Ric put it, he finally has a good feeling about staying here. So what if his house burnt to the ground for it to happen? So what that he's going to be moving in a week or so? Now he's here, spending time with his family, they're clearly happy to see him enjoying himself. Next year there's going to be a brand new family member, him or her and surprisingly he's pretty darn excited about it.

"That's the face I like to see. It's good to see you finally appreciating the fact you're still breathing? I know I do," Ric looks happy and Damon knows, it's not just because of the baby, it's because of him too. With his gloomy attitude yesterday, albeit justifiable, he wasn't able to see how terrifying it must have been for them when they learnt about the fire, saw the house in flames and only later found him sitting by the ambulance, in quite fair shape.

"Yes, I decided to take Chief Gilbert's advice and cherish the fact that I actually survived."

The effect of what he just said is evident on their faces.

"Come again? When did the chief give you advice?" Ric asks suspiciously.

Damon looks from Ric to Jenna and back to Ric. "I... stopped at the station to say thanks on my way back from the house. We... talked, for a bit. She said it counts. Staying alive, I mean. And I know she's right, it's just... difficult to focus when... Anyway, she's right. Luckily I don't have money problems and everything," _almost everything, "_ is replaceable."

Jenna and Ric glance at each other. "Damon?" Ric can't quite believe what he's hearing.

"Wow, you were busy today!" Jenna adds, her mouth hanging open.

"Why is that such a shock? I happened to walk by the station when I was coming back here," he repeats, "and I thought I should say something to the firemen, let them know that I'm grateful. It's not like I planned it, it was one of those spur-of-the moment decisions."

"What is she like?" Jenna can hardly contain her curiosity. Ric has to repeat the question for Damon as his eyes weren't on her.

 _Beautiful._

"She's different," he says aloud. "Like... a normal girl."

"Because she is _a normal girl,_ you dumbass," Ric chuckles. "A normal girl who just happens to be a badass captain of Ladder Company 4."

Even he has to laugh at that.

Maybe he should go even further. Not just rebuild the house, replace the things he lost in the fire but _rebuild_ his entire life. Give it a fresh start. Stop being poor Mr. Salvatore.

 _Yep, that's exactly what he should do._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're all the best. Your friendships, kind words and reviews are very much loved and appreciated._

 _Thank you Eva, love you._

 _My husband and I are going to Las Vegas next week for a short getaway. I can't promise but I will try to get the updates in somehow._

 _Chapter title: 'Song for a New Beginning' by Secret Garden._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thanks for everything._


	4. Angels Fall

_"You should ask her out on a date,"_ Ric put forward right before they said goodnight.

And now he already awake, it's been a few hours and he's lying on the sheets, staring at the ceiling, not being able to shake off the idea. It's not like he's inexperienced, he does interact with women, sleeps with them occasionally. There have been a few that passed through his life... he's just not the relationship type of guy.

Blessing or curse, his looks aren't shabby. Strangely enough considering his disability, he's never had trouble finding a woman when he feels the _need_ to have some _fun_ and scratch an itch. Although it feels good in the moment, it's not what he'd call fun. Women generally come onto him, ever since the spoiled class princess lost a bet with her trashy friends, that was his first time. The wager... seducing the deaf outsider and deciding it would be fun to just go with it and she did. To this day Damon has no idea if it was all part of a plan? She seduced him alright but afterwards made him a laughing stock by humiliating him in front of the class? Whether intentional or not, it was entertaining, at least for him.

His body was no match for his raging teenage hormones. Inspired by his fantasies, he swept the rug from under her feet and gave her more than she was asking for, a sweet long hour sexual interlude at the park's abandoned gazebo under a clear summer sky. Afterwards, not only himself but everyone else in the school learned about the bet, it cast a shadow over the experience. Despite the less than palatable circumstances leading up to it, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it either. _Because of that experience, he learned to be confident in his sexual skills._

He wishes he had better memories of his first time but it is what it is. Since then there've been more women happy to have a good time or one night stand with a silent, good looking and skillful guy, one that doesn't ask for more. And he's okay with it. Sometimes though when he watches Ric and Jenna sharing an ice cream or just watching TV with their hands linked and their shoulders touching, he feels an uncomfortable emptiness like he's missing out on something special, something he'll never have.

The closest he's come to a relationship is probably... _Andie_.

Andie, the local newscaster, sexy, famous and self confident, Damon's polar opposite. They met at Ric and Jenna's wedding, Andie, Jenna's former classmate and friend and him, the awkward little brother and the best man. Andie quickly zeroed in, soon realizing he's perfectly suitable for what she was seeking. Except for one thing. He isn't the type for parties and showing off. It works as she doesn't force him into anything. Every now and then, she pops up on his doorstep to spend the night. Thinking about it, which he strictly avoids, it probably suits her as well. The fact she's never even told Jenna is pretty telling.

Where is she anyway? How long can it really take for a reporter to find out that her occasional lover's house burned down? Although, to be honest he didn't reach out to her either. That's a perfect caricature of how their pseudo relationship works. He grabs his laptop since there's virtually no chance on getting back to sleep, at least not anytime soon, to check his messages. Not a single one. A few emails. Documents and forms for the insurance company. And, the one and only...

 _Hey D, I've been on assignment in New York. Will be home tomorrow. Can I stop by?_

There's his answer, she couldn't know, she was out of town, which he had no idea about.

 _Hey, would be nice but will have to find somewhere else, my house burnt to the ground..._ , he writes but it looks overly dramatic and stupid on the screen. He deletes the last few words and continues... _fire at the house, staying with the S._

For some reason he feels dirty, how is he supposed to take comfort or keep up this _arrangement_? He closes the e-mail and considers putting away the laptop when a new message pops up on the screen.

 _OMG I didn't know! I just checked the news. That's... inconvenient._

Damon glowers at the screen not sure what to think about her glaring lack of empathy. _Inconvenient?_ He types.

 _I didn't mean to sound insensitive... It's just been a hellish day. Hoped for a few hours in your company. ;)_

Not knowing what to say, he stares at the screen for several moments... That's what he gets for trying to do things the easy way...

 _Sorry to disappoint_ , he finally responds. _I'll let you know when I have a new place._

He turns off the messenger before she can add anything else.

* * *

Today is Elena's day, she gets to sleep in and pick up Cassie for lunch. Then she'll probably take her to the park or maybe to the theatre? The weather is a little on the cold side so perhaps she'll take her to the mall to look at the huge Christmas tree and its shiny decorations. The whole place is dressed up in holiday style this time of year. Santa will be there entertaining the children while their parents are sweating about buying presents. Or maybe all of her ideas, depends on how long will Katherine give her with her niece. She doesn't spend enough time with her, _she doesn't have enough time,_ but she always makes sure that every minute counts when they're together. _So much for sleeping in._

She gets up at eight, excited about the prospect and skips breakfast, they're going out for lunch anyway. Watering her plants is a ritual, one she doesn't skip even on work days, although in winter it's not really necessary, could be even fatal for some of them. She doesn't forget Cass' favorite blanket, the one with a kitten on it should she get cold in the car or theatre. Cassie always leaves it with her so she has a reason to demand a sleepover at her aunt's. _As if she needed one._

It's close to ten when she decides she can't wait around any longer and takes off towards the outskirts of Durango. The traffic is decent and in less than fifteen minutes she's parking her car in front of the pretty new house. She isn't disappointed when her smart little niece runs out of the house to greet her. The fact she only threw a large sweater over her pajamas and slippers is concerning though.

"Cassie!" she catches the little girl in her arms and revels in a tight hug she's giving her. "How come you aren't dressed yet?"

"Mommy said we have enough time. I put my clothes on now," she wants to slip back to the ground but Elena won't let her.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go, I'll carry you inside, right?"

Cassie happily bobs her head up and down, holding onto her aunt like a bear to honey.

Once inside, Elena puts her down and goes to the kitchen looking for her sister in law.

"Hey Kat," she addresses her when she finds her sitting at the table, chewing on a plain bun. Katherine is a stunningly beautiful young woman, dark hair and eyes, similar to herself. However the last few years of living alone have taken its toll on her vitality and her features have hardened just a bit. She looks tired and Elena's heart constricts with worry.

"Sorry for showing up a little early, I honestly couldn't wait. We don't do this as often as I'd like."

"Doesn't matter, Elena, Cassie couldn't wait either. When will you bring her home?"

"I... If you don't mind I'd like to take her for dinner? We have a lot to do. I wanted to ask you if I can take her for a weekend sometime? Not this coming one, it's uncle Gray's birthday but maybe the following one?"

"If you want to keep her till tomorrow, I'm okay with it. And yeah, we can do a weekend."

"Really?" Elena can't believe her luck. "Of course I'd love to, if Cassie's okay with it. I'll drop her off before my shift starts tomorrow afternoon?"

Katherine gives her a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Sure." She says no more and Elena's worries deepen. Other than Cassie's visits that mostly don't include her mom, she wonders if anyone else keeps in touch with Kat? She will have to ask her parents.

Cassie comes running with a small purple bag that Elena bought for her birthday. She took the little girl on a shopping spree. Once she laid eyes on the bag, she begged Elena saying purple was her favorite color. "I'm ready Auntie Eleeena! Can we go now?"

"Sure we can. Just..."

"Would you like to stay with your aunt Lena overnight?" Katherine addresses her daughter, whose eyes widen at the prospect.

"Can I? Really?" she turns to her and Elena bites her lip to keep her emotions in check. This little girl will be her undoing. Soft light brown hair which Elena's sure will get darker, pale complexion and expressive green eyes, she's almost the mirror image of her father. Is it solace for Katherine or a curse? She doesn't know if she can answer that either.

* * *

Clearly he underestimated Andie's determination to jump into _any bed_ with him tonight. He spent his day working on an important project, considering everything it goes pretty well, he's actually finishing ahead of schedule which will allow them to work out any glitches before Ric arranges a presentation for next week. He considered taking a walk, hoping the brisk air would alleviate it but decided against it. The charred remains of his house is not a visual he needs to be reminded of. It had once been his sanctuary, a place where he could be himself. Now the wind whistles through the skeleton of twisted metal and plastic that had once been his prized possessions, some of which can never be replaced.

The fact he would have probably walked past the fire station in hopes to catch a glimpse of chief Gilbert has definitely nothing to do with it. He leaves the solitude of his room only when Jenna uncharacteristically messages him to come downstairs. The reason is patently obvious when he steps into the living room. Andie's sporting her best professional smile, wordlessly saying "Look at me, I'm a gorgeous successful woman, the whole world's at my feet'.

"Damon, you remember Andie, right?"

"Sure," he glances at his.. whoever she is to him. R _ight, so they keep up the pretenses.._ "Hello Andie."

She gives them all a shiny smile. "Nice to see you again Damon. Please accept my condolences, Jenna told me what happened to your house. _Thank God_ ," she stresses dramatically and puts her hand on her chest for the effect, "that you got out in time."

He'd thank the firemen instead, those that risked their lives to save his, he's sure Andie's _heartfelt_ gratitude will do with God. He feels an irresistible urge to say something like, yeah, pity the bed we screwed in is nothing more than ash, now blowing in the wind. Literally. It strikes him that it's rather symbolic.

He mumbles his thanks and turns his eyes to the plate that Jenna put in front of him. This way, they can keep the conversation among themselves and leave him to his thoughts. He'd really like to know how Andie managed to wrangle an invitation for herself when she and Jenna don't visit regularly.

He finishes the dinner and raises his eyes to appreciate Jenna's cooking skills at the same time as Andie, with a phony expression on her face voices her most sincere thanks.

"Thanks for having me tonight, I'm so grateful. I suck at planning but this really couldn't be avoided. I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open at work tomorrow if I had to travel by train overnight."

"Nonsense," Jenna waves her off, "you know you're always welcome, we have enough room for more than one lost sheep," she playfully messes Damon's hair, a habit she picked up when she started dating Ric. "You know Damon, Andie's staying overnight, she was supposed to stay in New York until Sunday but finished up a little early. Her husband decided to throw a party unannounced for some of his clients and since she wasn't in a party mood, I invited her to stay with us tonight. I have no idea why you didn't kick him out a long time ago?" With her last words she turns back to her friend. So does Damon.

"I didn't know you had a husband?" He can see how uncomfortable she's feeling, almost like a mouse that got caught with it's paw on the cheese. Did she really think he'd never find out?

"How many years is it now, Andie?" Jenna, oblivious of the change in atmosphere, chatters cheerfully. "Of course it's not exactly a benefit to her career, the ball and chain that he is. I know it's supposed to be a secret but it's just Damon, he won't tell anyone."

"Actually, we decided to file for divorce," Andie speaks slowly, her eyes on Damon.

"Really? That's big, how is it that I didn't know about that?" Jenna's intrigued, taking a swallow of her wine.

"We really haven't been in touch since your wedding, completely my fault," she responds, glancing over towards Jenna. Damon, however detects a barely there trace of guilt. _That's the most genuine thing she's said tonight._

"Thanks for a wonderful dinner, Jenna. I'll leave you all to your gossip, I have some thing to do upstairs," Damon isn't going to waste anymore precious time watching this conversation, let alone be a part of it.

"You don't need to, Damon." Jenna's taken aback by his abrupt escape, _abrupt even for him_.

"Sorry," Damon gives her a smile, carefully avoiding Ric's searching gaze which he can feel burning a hole into his back. "Have a good night." He doesn't look at Andie either and quickly leaves the room, taking the steps two at a time to put much needed distance between him and the rest of them.

Once in his sanctuary, he plunks himself down on his bed, trying to make sense out of everything. Does he always have to play the fool? Does _deaf_ equate idiocy too?

Andie messages him multiple times during the night, maybe she's tried to sneak in too, he doesn't know but he made sure his door was locked and his phone out of sight when he turned out the lights and closed his eyes.

 _New beginnings. This, he supposes is part of it._

* * *

When Cassie finally drifts off to sleep, Elena carefully gets out of the bed and tiptoes downstairs. She only turns off the lights, drinks a glass of water and hurries back to her room that Cassie shares with her every time she spends the night. She has her own room actually. It's a room that any little girl would drool over. She has a doll house, a kitchen set, her own little TV to watch Disney cartoon movies but somehow every time she stays over, she ends up in bed with her favorite aunt.

Elena has to smile at that thought, switches off the light and nestles in next to her sweet niece. She lays awake for a little while just watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the little girl's chest. Usually she has no trouble falling asleep, but tonight, shadows are dancing over the walls and furniture. Elena can't help but think of the man who should be here with his baby girl, whose picture is everywhere as she filled her room with family photographs, all of which include him.

Stefan was the big brother that every little girl dreams about. He protected her from bullies, included her in his games, taught her how to climb trees, shared his sweets, brought home the first boy she went on a date with. He _always_ put her first, she never had to worry he wouldn't be exactly where she needed him. When he brought Katherine home, she knew it was different, he looked at her in a certain way... And then came the pregnancy. They got married and Cassie was born, her brother's greatest pride and joy. He spent hours with his girls clowning around, changing diapers, soothing the baby, everything that the best dads do. He deserved to be there to watch her grow up, fall in love, start a family of her own. There's no doubt in Elena's mind that he'd be the best damn father in the world.

He was her hero. And he died.

 _It's so damn hard to let go._

* * *

 _"Open the door you ass,"_ Damon reads on his phone the next morning. He stares at the display for a few seconds trying to comprehend what the ruckus is about.

 _Andie._

 _The door._

 _Ric._

He jumps out of bed and unlocks it. He almost gets knocked over as Ric storms inside, getting right in his face making sure he has his full attention.

"I thought we had a rule about the door. _Don't lock it_."

Damon chuckles, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that rule ended with my 18th birthday."

Ric relaxes a bit, seeing Damon's clearly alright and motions for him to sit down then takes a seat on the bed beside him. "What happened?"

Damon looks aside for a moment and Ric can see he's going to shut him down.

"Oh no," he grabs his shoulder. "Don't give me that. I know something did. And if it'll help unbind your tongue, she's gone," he gives him a pointed look.

"I think you're confused this morning, Ric, I've been a grown man for some time and you can't intimidate me into telling you everything I do in the privacy of my home... Besides you know most of it anyway."

Ric sighs, Damon can see his frustration. "I worry about you, Damon, you can't stop me from doing that."

 _Ah, guilt-tripping, he just loves it_.

"I know you're an adult and I try hard to let go of old habits but when I see someone might be hurting you, I just… flip. And despite your attempt at a poker face, it's obvious to me that you're hurt."

He really, _really_ doesn't want to get into it. But this is _Ric,_ his family. He knows he won't stop digging until he gets the whole story and knows his little brother's safe.

"Look, we sort of… spent time together. Since the wedding. I swear on everything holy that I didn't know she was married." _He didn't know she was a first class witch until yesterday_. "Trust me, I wouldn't have…"

Ric nods, he can imagine what kind of relationship the two had. And how bad and betrayed Damon must feel right now. "Do you or did you love her?"

"No," he shakes his head, "of course not," Damon denies and Ric feels relieved. He's always known that concept of _love_ , for Damon, is an enigma. He doesn't believe love is for him and he doesn't realize how much he needs it. Whether he believes it or not, Ric is certain that one day, Damon will find it. And when he does, he hopes it will make up for every fucked up moment this boy had to go through. It would suck if his first experience with love was wasted on a harpy such as Andie Starr.

"I'm glad to hear that. Don't delude yourself about what it was. She used you, you used her. It's an experience, nothing more, nothing less. You did the right thing and there's nothing you should regret."

"And her husband?" Damon asks dubiously.

Ric squeezes his lips to control his anger. "That's not on you. I happen to know for sure, he's not as pure as the wind driven snow either. You didn't know... I don't care if she is Jenna's friend, she isn't going to set foot in this house again anytime soon."

Damon manages a faint smile, he knows this side of Ric so well. Always protective. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I know that. I want to."

"Don't tell Jenna?" He tries not to let on how much it concerns him.

"I won't," Alaric promises. "But if you do tell her one day, she won't judge you, trust me."

Damon shakes his head, he doesn't think he would risk it, but… maybe Ric's right. It's a comforting thought.

Ric knows he should probably leave and give him space, but perhaps they're having a moment and he has a little more to say. "Damon?" he lays his hand on Damon's knee to get his attention. "I know you're a man now and that you don't need my speeches. But I really think you need to get it through that thick skull of yours, no matter how anyone has made you feel, you're a good guy, a fun guy, and I can't believe I'm saying this but you're also a sexy guy. The woman that finally wins your heart will be very lucky." He pauses when Damon turns. He slaps his hand lightly on his knee till his brother looks at him again.

"Now listen to me," he stops again when he sees him about to protest, "you are worth the effort. I'm well aware that you won't make it easy for anyone, will probably give her more grey hair than any woman deserves but I know that you'll give her just as much love and care as she gives you. I know you think you're not capable or worthy of it but you are. Sometimes you have to take a risk and if you don't, you're going to spend your golden years alone. I don't want you to let life pass you by. I want you to truly live and not waste your time on women that don't appreciate your unique gifts. Promise me, you'll think about what I've said before throwing away something that could be great."

Damon swallows thickly, Ric doesn't give him speeches often, it's been years since the last time he tried. Rather he lets him try and fail but is always there to help him pick up the pieces. He can feel the weight of what Ric's saying. He wouldn't be Damon though, if he didn't try to ease the moment.

"You're using me to rehearse you father - son speech, getting an early start on the future I see," he smirks, quirking a brow playfully.

Rick laughs, smacking his shoulder. "You're such an asshole!' He's already on his way out when Damon addresses him one more time.

"Ric? Thank you. I'll give it some thought, you have my word."

The concept's scary but maybe Ric is right. Maybe there is something… someone out there for him?

 _New beginnings._

He needs some air. Suddenly he feels like he's suffocating.

* * *

The chilly air feels like a balm to his restless mind. He walks quickly through the park, with every step it gets better. _Finally_ he can breathe _freer._ The sunbeams pour through narrow openings of the pale clouds as they outline the fringes of lazy drifting ones. There's a slight dusting of snow that will soon melt away. Looking around he sees the colorful swings grow wings as they merrily jump up and down accompanied by little humans with ear to ear smiles.

The park covers a wide area that could fit several houses. It's hilly with tall trees, hedges and lots of flowers blooming in the spring and summer. There are benches for people to sit on every corner and jogging tracks form the border of it. The west corner has more swings but they're empty.

Winter trees stand amid twisting roots that writhe until each disappears into the frozen soil. Rough bark glistens with the early morning frost, just enough to whiten the raised ridges. Dark cracks lie in the bark like scars, yet each woody crevice only serves to make them all the more bewitching. Gazing at them, he finds it hard to imagine them re-clothed in their spring finery. With roots buried deep, they sleep, their twigs moving in the breeze, stirring their wintry dreams. Ice forms and melts, snow showers come and go; then each spring the first delicate blossoms and leaves send a frisson of joy through the neighborhood.

Slowly his thoughts focus and he allows himself to return to the conversation he had with Ric. He won't let Andie ruin another minute. Not for him, or the Saltzmans. Telling Jenna is not an option, not because of what she might think of him, but because Andie means something to her and he won't force her to choose between them. Actually, he should arrange a family evening, he feels like a killjoy, the way he was acting last night. No matter how he feels about the pit viper and despite Andie's less than stellar intentions, Jenna deserved to enjoy her friend's visit. He feels an overwhelming urge to make amends but he also wants to celebrate the baby with his family. Jenna made no bones about the fact that it's what she wants too.

 _Hello! New person here._

He chuckles to himself for having such silly thoughts. Picking up his phone, he texts to Jenna.

 _Tonight dinner's on me. Don't cook. Sit. Family evening._

He needs to get some ingredients for a decent meal and a dessert a'la Damon Salvatore so he heads to the super market. He's still outside when his phone vibrates with a message. Jenna's 'a _ye_ captain' makes him smile _._ Looking up, he's met with a sight for sore eyes; Chief Gilbert's loading up her Jeep and he's very tempted to walk over to say _hi_. It's not a Damon thing to do but after such crazy days, he can manage to exchange a few words with a beautiful, kind and brave woman...

Damon takes a few steps in her direction when someone else grabs his attention and he stops on the spot. A small girl with soft light brown hair peeping out from under her knit cap joins the chief, _Elena._ She listens to what Miss Gilbert has to say, then wraps her spidery little arms around her neck and they share a gentle hug. Damon's fascinated by them, he stands there frozen, watching them interact until her car leaves the parking lot.

 _So, she has a daughter. That's… nice._

Why does the concept of a family evening suddenly sound much less appealing than it did just moments ago?

* * *

 _It's **Double-Update** __day since I didn't get to this last week. Chapter 5 should show up shortly._

 _Huge thanks to all of you, you're the best of the best and reason we continue to write Damon and Elena stories. We have so many ideas, it's just hard to find the time especially when there's an ocean between Eva and me._

 _Thanks Eva for everything._

 _Chapter title: 'Angels Fall' by Breaking Benjamin._

 _Watch for our Christmas one-shots. We have 3 ready and one more that we're planning to write._

 _Have a fantastic day and thank you again so very much. We'll see you soon._


	5. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

_It's **Double-Update** day since I missed last week's chapter. Don't miss chapter 4. _

* * *

Elena helps herself to another small glass of eggnog. Putting it to her lips, she sighs at the creamy goodness and seriously considers asking her aunt Miranda if she could use a tankard instead, it's _that_ good. Usually this is how the Gilbert family Christmas party looks. Instead they're gathered for uncle Grayson's birthday celebration. Because it falls so close to Christmas, they don't go all out but this year they wanted to do something special for his 60th. Elena has to smile at the sight of her uncle positively glowing, he loves these gatherings and he's also ecstatic at being in the spotlight.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Dad!" Elena turns around and gives John a hug. "You're late, any trouble?"

"No, just your mother working overtime to ensure she'd be the most beautiful woman in the room. She didn't think of you though," he winks and Elena gives him a shining smile.

"Thank you, where is she? I'd like to talk to her." Her mom, Isobel, isn't the most difficult mother in the world but she needs to be put first.

John looks around and nods his head in the right direction. "Over there."

"I'll be back daddy," she pecks his cheek and disappears in the crowd. _Daddy._ John sighs. Things used to be much easier, luckily, the way Elena looks at him hasn't changed.

* * *

"Mom," Elena approaches Isobel in the middle of a no doubt important conversation.

"Elena," she offers her cheek for Elena to kiss, although she doesn't exactly meet her eyes, she's busy entertaining a small group of someone's relatives hanging on her every word. The Gilberts' extended family makes it impossible to know everyone, as spouses and their partners come and go. Elena's sure she's never seen half of them. Unlike Isobel, she swears her mother knows the whole town.

"Meet my daughter, Elena." As usual, she's brief when it comes to introducing her youngest child. In her mother's opinion, there's nothing for her to brag about.

"Sorry I intruded," Elena says quickly. "I'll find you later, mom." She breathes out a sigh of relief when she's a safe distance away. These _social events,_ charades really aren't the most pleasant thing in the world for her.

"Thinking of making a run for it?" Kai, the other half of the wonder twins whispers next to her ear which almost gives her a heart attack. Out of habit, she smacks his bottom.

"You! Nope, you know me better than that, I'm no quitter. Besides, I'm enjoying myself."

"Sure you are," he grins. "For the record, I'm avoiding your mother too."

They're silent for a moment, Elena's unsure of what to say. She knows Kai simply voiced the truth. Things are just… complicated. It's hard to remember a time when things were different with her mom, she thinks there was but honestly she isn't sure anymore.

"You came alone?" Kai addresses her again.

"Yep. I'm not the kind of woman who needs to prop herself up by showing off my latest crush," Elena posits, looking at him pointedly.

"That makes two of us," Kai nods and she wonders if it sounds just a bit bitter.

"And is there... a new crush I mean?" she can't help the curiosity.

"Nope, you know how it is. No strings attached and all…"

 _Definitely bitter._

Now she remembers. Kai used to have a crush on her best friend. Is it possible he might still…? She also recalls her suspicion about Rebekah and Tyler. "Oh, you sound like..," she falls silent, realizing it'd be a little hypocritical. She does the same. Considering Kai's smirk, he's aware he's got her.

"I saw your friend the other day. I was ordered to get checked out because of some minor injury," he seems irritated even now, her cousins hate to show any weakness, "and she took care of it."

She waits for him to continue, but nothing else comes out of his mouth. "That's it?"

"Yep."

Elena mentally sighs, he just confirmed her suspicion. _He clearly isn't over her_. Jeremy's different, laid-back, easy to talk to, personable. If a girl didn't want anything to do with him, he simply moved on to the next one. He found his true love in Bonnie and they've been together for a few years already. Kai on the other hand… If he could learn to relax and give himself a chance to find someone special? Rebekah would chew him up and spit him out. She loves her to pieces but she's too wild, independent and adventurous for a gentle soul like her cousin. It doesn't help his case that he's so serious all the time. Bekah remembers him as an awkward broody boy. If he's serious and wants her to notice him, he's going to have to step up his game.

"I don't see her as often as I'd like but we do keep in touch," she offers, glancing at Kai. Like Jeremy, he's tall, handsome, well built, the job they do is not for fragile people. Being a fireman is stressful and physically demanding. And yet, he still struggles with feelings of inadequacy, at least in the relationship department. Usually he's the one to drink everybody under the table when they're doing shots at the bar. He used to be good at riding a motor bike, she only hopes he doesn't combine both hobbies.

"Here you are!" Jeremy's already tipsy, which means he'll be even more fun. Leaning on his brother heavily, he gives him a bear hug. Kai chuckles trying to keep him standing. "Oh, cool, now do me a favor and avoid running into mom or she will chew me out for not looking after you."

Elena shakes her head at their antics, she's really fond of these two idiots, she hopes they will be safe keeping an eye on each other. She pauses at the thought.

Will any of them manage to live their lives without having to worry about heartbreak and tragedy all the time?

* * *

The party's almost over by the time Elena finds her dad again. He's standing with his brother, aunt Miranda and some of their relatives, laughing, some kind of alcohol in his hand. She likes seeing him like this. She stands several steps away for a few moments watching him happily chatting with his family.

"Elena…," he notices her and raises his hand motioning for her to come closer. She breezes into his embrace like she did when she was a little girl.

"I thought you might have left," he murmurs into her hair.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Not without saying goodbye. I'm not as anti-social as you all seem to think."

"I know," he smiles, "but it's really crowded here."

"Where's the Christmas party gonna be? Not here, I suppose."

"Probably at our place."

"If you need help, let me know, I'm volunteering right now," she offers with a smile, one that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

John chuckles. "Good to know and thank you. I may need some back up so your mother can't make it a meet and greet with the who's who of Durango _celebrities_."

"I can imagine," Elena grimaces. "Oh, dad, I wanted to ask you about Cassie? Do you see her much?"

John takes his time to answer. "Not as often as we'd like but yes, we do. Sometimes she spends a weekend... Your mother doesn't take it well," he adds, "she... well, she reminds her of Stefan, the face but not the eating habit..."

Even now she can tell how hard is it for her father to voice these thoughts. But she knows he would never try to avoid Cassie because of it. She hugs him one more time. "I love you dad..."

John kisses her forehead. "I love you too. Come for lunch next week?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm free. I need to talk to you about Kat and Cassie."

"Did something happen when you picked her up?"

"No, not exactly. Katherine just... seems a bit off. Why isn't she here anyway?"

"I did call her, she said she wasn't sure if they could make it," John frowns. "She's not obligated..."

"I know dad, but Cassie should be here, we're her family."

John shakes his head, it's obviously a touchy subject, one among many. "I know that. But we can't force her..."

Elena squeezes his hand. "Okay. We'll talk about it next week. See you then?"

No matter how much time passes, the wounds are still visceral and raw. And every day they have to get up and deal with it all over again.

* * *

"You can use whatever you need, Mr. Salvatore or you can store whatever don't want in the basement," Mr. Gerard is nice, constantly making sure Damon can read his lips. When he has something to say, he comes right in front of him seeking eye contact and then slowly and precisely articulates the words. Damon fights the urge to tell him he's not an idiot, he has to remind himself his neighbor does that for his benefit, he's not being rude, just considerate.

"Thank you, call me Damon please."

The man gives him a shining smile, a bit excessive in his opinion. "Only if you call me Marcel," he responds in his typical manner.

Damon gives a faint smile and follows Marcel through the house. He likes the guy, despite the fact he makes him feel abashed all the time. It's a beautiful house, a big one whereas Damon's house was modern and functional. There's an old time air about this Marcel's home, it's separated by six foot privacy fence from the neighborhood, the garden's rather wild but for some reason, Damon feels good in its privacy. The house could be a living museum. Aside from appliances and other modern amenities, everything is original or refurbished to reflect the age of the structure.

Although the tangerine and fuchsia walls are straight out of another era, the paint is barely a year old. The floral prints are bold and the furniture looks classic and comfortable. The huge bay window faces the Rocky Mountains, the view is to die for. Damon's going to put his desk close by so he can enjoy it while working. What really catches his attention is the bannister arcing like flowing water with the exact same smoothness it must have on the architect's sketch. Perfection in dark wood. A piece like that would likely have cost more than his annual salary and then some. Looking up, it appears to float over the wide spiral staircase with spectral ease. On closer inspection, it's supported with the most ornate wrought iron balustrades that appear to grow from the stairs themselves and blossom upward.

"Do you like it?" Marcel's once again right in his face when they end the tour downstairs in the kitchen.

"I like it very much, thank you." He takes a step back to put a little space between them. "Would you mind if I step outside to have a cigarette?"

"You can smoke in the kitchen or if you'd rather go out back... " Marcel stands aside, leaving the way to the door open. He finally realizes that his overbearing nature is probably making his guest a little uncomfortable. "Take a look around the garden, of course it's much prettier in the spring and summer."

Once outside, Damon takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh of relief. He's not a heavy smoker but in situations like this it's rather soothing. He looks around the garden. With winter upon them, there's not much to see really. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he walks through the dead plant life. It'll need to be tilled and replanted come spring. The gate is made of rough wood and is as big as a cow. He can imagine the ivy cascading over the fence, growing tendrils in every direction. The stone path is punctuated with weeds after every stone. There's a huge weeping willow, it bare branches flowing down on the light blanket of snow. He kicks a stone and smiles, imagining how beautiful the place could be when spring awakens them from their winter slumber.

He can't believe a place like this is just across the street in his neighborhood. Feeling encouraged by his short walk and chilly air he returns to the house to discuss the details.

* * *

"Hey, Elena, we haven't had a chance to chat," Bonnie stops her on her way out. She gives her a tired smile and is about to ask for a rain check when she remembers her curiosity about the mysterious Mr. Salvatore.

"True," she takes two glasses from the waiter and motions for them to sit down in the hall which thankfully is almost void of guests. "I was just heading out but I can spare a few minutes. We can do this again under more sedate circumstances."

"I'd like that," Bonnie sounds positively enthusiastic. "I heard you rescued one of my co-workers," she doesn't hide her own curiosity. "You know Damon Salvatore is a mystery, even to those of us that work with him."

"Mystery how?" Elena wonders.

"Ric assigns him to almost all of the high profile projects. I mean he does occasionally show up at the office but usually Ric lets him do all his work from home."

 _A home that exists no more..._

"Was it bad? Word around this office is that there was nothing left of his house..." Bonnie mentions, eyeing Elena carefully. Even after dating a fireman for years she has no idea what they have to deal with on a day to day basis.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Elena reacts. She's not supposed to give any details but Bonnie doesn't mind, she happily chatters on.

"I haven't seen him since last week, well, he does make a rare appearance but Ric told us some things, most of us saw it on the news. I saw _you_ on the news," she shares excitedly.

"Yep, I'm a superstar," Elena chuckles but she doesn't really find it humorous. Originally she had hoped that Bonnie could shed some light on the mysterious Damon Salvatore but now she feels ashamed she even considered it. _He_ is certainly a nice man, a gentleman who's been struck by misfortune, more than once actually and doesn't deserve to have people sticking their noses in his business. How must he feel inspiring such gossip?

She easily changes the topic and chats with Bonnie for a little while longer before escaping a party that's really nothing than a painful reminder of how much Stefan's missed at every family event.

* * *

He spent most of the day with Mr. Gerard and except for a few unpleasant moments before the guy backed off on his overbearing manners, Damon actually enjoyed himself. After that they shared a drink and had a quality conversation. Tomorrow he can start moving his things in and Monday the house will be his. Marcel handed him the keys and let him know that he leaves the same day on the noon flight to New Orleans. Since he really has no belongings left to move, he'll have to get his insurance settlement and do some shopping. He needs a new computer, clothes and other necessities.

Deep in thought, he, out of habit, takes the route that leads him to the fire station, the one he's been avoiding for a few days. So much has changed over the course of the past week... Although he's walked past it a thousand times before without even noticing, this building suddenly means something to him. It's literally the difference between life and death. Now it just feels almost a little morbid to keep coming back here. Deep down he knows _that_ is not his only reason for lurking around the place.

He's about to quicken his pace when he spots a familiar Jeep parking in front of the station. Despite his resolution it stops him in his tracks. He comes a little closer contemplating if he shouldn't quicken his pace and disappear before he gets some of the usual pitiful looks. He's very much not in the mood for that today. Still his mind and his feet have different ideas. It's unsettling at best. Rather than fight his instincts, he walks past the car, glancing inside to see that the child's seat is there.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

He takes a deep breath and is about to turn on the spot to bid a _hasty_ retreat when she walks out of the door, heading in his direction. _Correction, in the direction of her car_. He freezes, just for a second, but she's already seen him. Even though the lights around the fire station are too dark for him to see if her mouth's moving, she raises her hand to wave at him and for some reason his heart starts beating faster.

"Chief Gilbert," he sweats out of himself, hoping he's not shouting or whispering at her because he can't really tell.

She stops a step away, a small smile on her lips. _She looks..._ the word stunning is the first thing that pops into his head. She is but she also appears rather... _sad_. The words escape him as it dawns on him how different she is when she's not in her uniform. He has endless trust in her ability to save his life, literally pull him out of the fire but at this very second, he'd take her in his arms and hide her from all the world's evil. _As if that will ever be an option._

"Hello ."

He finally breaks free from his stupor and the most stupid thing comes out of his mouth. "Please, call me Damon."

She hesitates just a second. "Okay, but you must call me Elena."

 _Elena._

He can't believe this conversation is happening. His first instinct would be to run but he can't do that. Not this time. He'd have to relocate to the other side of the town to ensure he won't run into her anytime soon.

"Elena," he repeats. "I was having a look at the house I'm going to be renting... I'm on my way back to my buddy's place," he feels the need to explain why he's there. _Why exactly?_

"I hope it's going well," she nods.

"It is, actually, I'm moving in Monday. Impatiently waiting for the cleansing start."

"I was just...," she hesitates, "I was on my way from a family party when I got word about an incident concerning one of my guys."

Something's definitely wrong, Damon can see that. Why would she even tell him? It's not like she owes him an explanation. Her usual self confidence, warm smile... aren't here. And then it strikes him, he caught her in a weak moment. She's _just_ a human being with the same problems and worries as anyone else. He suspects she needs someone to be there for her too. Could he be that someone?

 _No he couldn't. And he needs to remind himself of that._

"I saw you at the mall with your daughter yesterday."

She looks surprised for a moment, then her smile turns genuine. "Oh, that was Cassie, she isn't my daughter, she's my brother's... she's my niece. I have her for sleepovers and weekends sometimes."

Damon's stunned, he didn't expect that. He was so convinced... "I thought... you looked really close," he offers a smile. For some reason he feels relieved.

"We are. Sadly though, I don't see her as often as I'd like. With a job like this..."

Before Damon can respond a dark haired dark eyed guy joins them by Elena's car. "Can we go?" He gives Damon a curious look. "Ah, Mr. Salvatore, how are you doing? You look well, glad to see that."

Damon's momentarily caught of guard by his appearance, _and how does he even know his name?_

"Damon, this is one of my crew, Tyler Lockwood, he's actually the one who carried you out of your house."

"Glad to meet you , I'd like to thank you for saving my life. I know it sounds stupid but, trust me, I'm more grateful than you can imagine."

Tyler's nods appreciatively, he's used to people sometimes coming to express their grattitude, but more often than that, they try to forget about the whole ordeal and a fireman would just be a reminder of what happend to them. "And I thank you, , I was just doing my job but I'm really glad you're okay."

Damon squeezes his lips, trying to offer a smile, but he feels his time's up, he should leave, it's starting to feel a little awkward. He's about to open his mouth to say goodbye when Tyler covers it for him.

"Can we go?" he repeats to Elena and she shakes her head. "Sure."

Tyler isn't wasting time, takes the car keys from Elena's hand and waves at Damon. "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you." He unlocks the car, opens the door for Elena, walks around to the driver's side and hops in.

Elena once again turns to him and offers her hand to shake.

"Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Elena."

He stands there until the car moves from its spot, then quickly turns around and walks away. He wants to dislike Tyler Lockwood, which he supposes is jealousy, an emotion he has no right to feel. But since the guy saved his life and he actually seems like a good one, how can he not like him? Not only that, Elena certainly deserves to have good people in her life. Walking quickly through the park he realizes Elena didn't introduce Tyler as her husband or boyfriend... It really doesn't mean anything, she may or may not have one, he hopes it's the latter. Before he reaches Ric's house he comes to a decision.

He will find out if she's single or not.

He won't hide in Marcel's house and brood over everything.

And if there's the slightest chance to win her over, he won't stop or allow himself to get discouraged.

 _He's going to fight for Elena Gilbert._

* * *

 _Thank you all for the wonderful responses to this story so far. The DE fandom is hands down the best. We're happy to be a small part of it. I don't even know where to find the words to express how grateful we are for all of you._

 _Love you, Eva._

 _Chapter title: 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' by Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwo'ole._

 _Watch for WTTJ 41 and 'Winter Palace' to post this week._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again and we'll see you next time._


	6. Feed the Flames

"What was that about?" Tyler asks on the way home.

"What was what about?" Elena responds tiredly.

"Mr. Salvatore. I mean, it's pretty late and I find you chatting with him on the street?"

"Ah, he talked about looking at the house he's going to be renting. It must be somewhere close by. Obviously it'll take time to clean up the rubble and start reconstruction on his property, if that's what he plans to do."

Tyler gives her a side glance. "He shared his whole life story with you?"

"No, of course not. He happened to stop by on your day off to say thanks. We talked for a bit. What's with all the questions, Ty? I'm too tired for this."

"Sorry I know," his tone turns remorseful. "It's just... he seems a little off if you know what I mean. I'm just concerned. Could he be stalking you...?"

"I appreciate your concern but you don't have to worry about Mr. Salvatore. Just because he's... deaf, doesn't mean he's off. He's shy, that's all."

Tyler falls silent but it doesn't ease his worries. Elena's vulnerable. As much as she's a no nonsense badass fire chief at work he knows she still hurts and mourns her brother. She's concerned about her niece, her sister in law, her parents, her cousins, she hasn't dated since... him. She could easily fall for the wrong person and Damon Salvatore doesn't look like the right one. The problem is, he can hardly keep an eye on her when it comes to her private life. He has no business commenting on that.

The fact he's not being completely honest with her doesn't help either.

He needs to find a way to look out for her on the sly, she'd be pissed if she caught onto him.

Giving her another glance, he considers if she needs to vent or simply be left alone. There's nothing he can say to make her feel better after she had to listen to the details about tonight's accident.

"I'm glad Meredith wasn't there," she's the one opening the conversation.

"Yeah, it's probably good, she doesn't need another visual."

A few minutes of silence.

"We'll get over it, Elena... We always do."

"I know." She feels numb. Aaron Whitmore was a probie, it wasn't all that long ago that he was still in his probationary period, working side by side with a veteran firefighter. With all his ideals and enthusiasm he needed guidance as does every new hire. Actually he was doing pretty well. What happened today wasn't his fault. It was one of those situations none of them can be spared, then it all depends on pure luck if they make it out alive. Today, tragically, his luck ran out.

While returning from the party, Elena received a call from her deputy, Ray Sutton who was in charge of the current shift. Immediately turning the car around, she drove to the station as quickly as she could. Obviously Tyler was notified too as it was his day off. The air at the station was heavy, some of the guys felt the need to tell her about it. Each of their stories was different, only the ending was the same. The paramedics couldn't even help him as it was too dangerous for them to enter after the ceiling collapsed, trapping him beneath the rubble.

Later Ray told her to go home, all of it would be waiting for her in the morning. Tyler offered to give her a ride in her own car, he was clearly worried she'd be too distracted to drive safely. Knowing she wouldn't win the battle, she didn't put up a fight.

"Thanks, Ty," she turns to him when he parks in front of her house. "You can take the car home, just don't forget to pick me up in the morning."

"Do you want me to stay?" he asks carefully.

She wants to. She doesn't want to face the night alone. But it's not fair to him and it's not fair to herself. He belongs to another woman, whoever she is and she... is not his anymore. She shakes her head and says good night.

When she enters her house she's already pulling out her phone, dialing her best friend.

She calls Rebekah.

* * *

There's a bottle of fine bourbon perched on the end table, situated carefully between two sets of legs. It's barely 1 am and they're already wasted.

"Remember that time we were watering the garden and we soaked my brother's shoes? He had them cleaned and polished in preparation for his exam but for some stupid reason he left them on the porch. You said 'do you think we can hit them?' He had to slosh around in them because he didn't have another pair to match his suit."

Elena gives a grunt unable to control an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "Yeppp, he complained to your dad that we lacked simple decency and we were too much of a distraction for him to prepare for his exams."

Rebekah giggles, "Yes! And dad told him we're probably preparing for our future jobs too, driving men mad. And you, deadly serious informed him that you're going to be a fireman like all the men in your family and that included _wetting things._ "

"Oh no, _wetting things_ , that I don't remember... Not possible," she hides her flushed face in her palms. "I can't believe it. What did they say?"

"Nothing, Elijah shared a look with dad, who could barely keep a straight face, then quickly walked out of the room... but not before glowering at us for good measure."

"I can't believe it," Elena repeats and drops her head on Bekah's lap, the world strangely seems to be spinning.

Rebekah gives her a grin. "I can't believe you're not only doing what you said you would, but you're the chief!"

Elena smiles tiredly. "Yeah, it comes with a price though."

"I know," Rebekah frowns. "But you're doing great. Imagine how many people are alive thanks to you."

"And how many people aren't..."

"Enough with that, or I'll have to drown you in that bourbon."

Elena unexpectedly chuckles and strenuously sits up. "Well, we can definitely say your score is much better."

"Nonsense," Rebekah waves her off. "If it wasn't for you guys, Damon Salvatore for example would never have gotten to the hospital for me to help him. He'd have died in that house and become just another statistic."

"Yeah, it was actually Tyler who pulled him out, not me."

"Under your command," her friend reasons.

"He didn't need me to tell him what to do."

Rebekah smiles. After Elena called her, she arrived in a record time with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and an extra large pan pizza in the other. Despite the fact Elena should have felt stuffed after the feast at her uncle's party, it tasted like heaven. Soon they popped the cork and the ride began. Never ever has anyone had a better and more loyal friend and Elena's grateful.

"Pfff...?" she falls silent, unsure if they're drunk enough for her to venture into this territory.

"Huh?"

"Are you seeing Tyler?"

Bekah doesn't answer, which is sort of telling. Elena immediately regrets opening her mouth, she should have waited till one of them broached the subject. Still they're both dear to her and she would expect to be kept in the loop about what's happening with their lives.

"I... wanted to tell you about it, but I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I don't really know what we are yet or if anything will come out of it..."

"You're babbling," Elena gently points out.

"Yeah, I know," Bekah waves her hand impatiently, her frustration showing. "It's complicated."

"I thought he was with Caroline, a girl at the office..."

"I know who Caroline is," her friend interrupts her, "they're having problems and Ty insisted that they're done... I'm just not sure, you know?"

"Why would he come to you, I don't understand?" Elena's trying to make sense out of it.

Rebekah once again hesitates but she can't keep anything from Elena, they tell each other everything, it's a rule. "Because, it seems Niklaus has grown fond of Caroline, or rather he's pursuing her. You know as well as I do how charming he is, no woman is immune... Well except you and me of course," she teases, adding a little levity to their serious conversation.

Elena's staring at her friend, her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Yeah, Tyler didn't like him hanging around, understandably so and asked her to put a stop to it but she told him that he's out of line. He doesn't know much about Nik but since he knows me and that I'm your friend, he looked me up and... that's how it started."

Elena's looking at her torn friend, unable to resist her silent scream for help. No matter how self confident Rebekah appears, when it comes to relationships and her choice of men...

"I love you...," she draws her in a tight hug. "We'll figure it out, I promise..."

 _Or she'll kill Tyler Lockwood._

* * *

Alaric parks the car and glances at Damon. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Damon feels irritated but won't admit that out loud. He's always nervous when he has to make an appearance at the office. Because of the fire, it's a necessary evil, he has to transfer his files into his new computer. Fortunately he had everything backed up in case of an emergency. Never did he expect it would be a fire that he'd need to protect them from.

Ric rolls his eyes and gets out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Damon sits in the car for 30 more seconds, then takes a deep breath and follows him into the office.

Thankfully, Ric's office is not run of the mill. It's painted grey, and has floor-to-ceiling windows in each office. Presently he employs five people but if his business keeps booming, he may have to advertise for more help. Bonnie, Ric's assistant is a beautiful woman and also very efficient. She keeps the office running in tip top shape. Meeting her eyes, he feels a little uncomfortable that she's giving him a shining smile. Then there's George, that pompous windbag always wants people to see how busy he is, nods in Damon's direction.

Henry Wattles and another guy called Slater look mildly interested. Rather than make conversation, he turns away, they'll gossip about him whether he bends over backwards to make small talk or not.

"Good morning everyone," Ric includes the entire room in the greeting which Damon echoes. "Give me an hour guys, I need to work out something with Damon then we can start our usual routine. And thank you all for coming in on a Sunday, you can take another day off whenever it suits you."

They all nod their approval. Ric returns it and then leads Damon into his office which he appreciates, hating to be on the receiving end of their pitiful stares.

Together with Ric, they work like a well oiled machine, immediately starting the process of synchronization, programming the information into Damon's new equipment, hence the reason for coming into the office on the weekend. Damon's been mentally thanking the anonymous fireman, him or her for snagging his laptop. He'll be able to transfer the data once he gets a new computer. Quite honestly, he hoped it'd be empty on a Sunday, but Ric's employees are extremely diligent.

Within minutes, Bonnie brings a pot of fresh delicious- smelling coffee and a tray of sandwiches, he only now realizes how hungry he is.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Ric says appreciatively, "you're the best."

"No problem," she replies, shining another smile in Damon's direction.

 _It's getting weirder._

She's almost out of the door when she musters her courage and addresses him directly. "Mr. Salvatore, I'm really glad you're alright, it must have been a horrible experience for you. If you need anything, if any of us can be of assistance, please let us know."

Damon's caught off guard, it's really nice of her to offer… He turns to Ric not sure how to answer.

"Don't look at me," Ric gives him a crooked smile, "Durango isn't that big of a city, word gets around. All I did was separate fact from fiction."

 _Okay, she's only being polite, he can do the same._

"Please, call me Damon, Mrs… We've been working together," _technically,_ "for quite some time. Thank you for your thoughtfulness but I'll manage. If anything should come up that you could help me with, I'll let you know."

She looks just a bit perplexed and Damon starts to think he said something wrong. Then she nods and the smile is back. "Okay, _Damon_ , anytime. And call me Bonnie, please."

Ric looks positively amused and certainly is in no hurry to help him out to finish this conversation.

"We watched it on the news," she shares, "it was actually my boyfriend's cousin in charge, their family are all firemen. I couldn't believe when I heard that it was your house…"

 _Is she saying what he thinks she's saying?_

"You mean Chief Gilbert…"

"Yes, Elena, I saw her yesterday at a family event," Bonnie feels excited about the conversation. She's never had a real one with Mr. Salvatore, _Damon_.

Damon slowly nods, thinking of what game fate is playing with him.

"She's a nice woman," he offers, "I've run into her a couple times since... The other day I saw her at the mall, she had a little girl with her, cute little thing. I didn't want to intrude on her family time…" It's a subtle comment, hoping it'll prompt Bonnie to tell him more even though he's not really sure he wants it.

Bonnie looks confused for a second then lights up. "Ah, she must have been there with her niece Cassie, the baby of the family. Elena's not married and doesn't have children of her own so she dotes on that little girl."

Damon nods and mentally apologizes for prying, he didn't really plan on asking about _her_ private life but who could blame him? He needed to know if there's a husband in the picture, especially after the Andie debacle. At least now he knows he might have a chance. It's a scary thought, something he's never dared to pursue before. Still he finds himself holding onto a shred of hope that he may still find someone. What if she's his one and only chance for happiness?

 _And what if she isn't?_

Is it foolish to hope? How could such a beautiful, kind and brave person ever be interested in a weirdo like him?

 _He'll try anyway._

* * *

Halfway through the shift, which luckily has been uneventful, Elena still hasn't had a chance to have a word with Tyler. Since arriving at the station early this morning, she's been swamped, completing reports about the tragic accident last night. Among her millions things to do, included talking to Aaron's family which took its toll on her already fragile emotional state. Thankfully she doesn't lose a man often but when she does, it's a hard pill to swallow... Add in all the bourbon she and Rebekah consumed last evening... Thankfully she can hold her alcohol which allows her to function now. Although her head is throbbing some things simply can't be postponed. Drinking in the wake of such sorrow wasn't her smartest idea. It may dull the hurt for a few hours but then it slams into you like tsunami when the effects wane.

Honestly, she's none too eager to discuss Tyler's private life with him. Truthfully it's not any of her business and she wouldn't blame him if he tells her she's out of line. She knows that but when it comes to Rebekah, her oldest and dearest friend, she simply can't brush it aside...

A knock on the door interrupts her musings and after she gives permission, Finn Mikaelson walks through the door. He's the calm one of the bunch. Rebekah's oldest brother has been with the fire department for a few years, a little longer than Elena has. With his seniority, he could have been named captain but he simply didn't want the hassle. He does his job and goes home, he doesn't have to worry about covering shifts or any of the other bullshit that comes with a management position. He's a hard worker, one you want to keep close because he always has your back.

"Hey," Elena greets him, "what's up?"

He looks serious and Elena's immediately alarmed. "Hey." He sits down, clearly uneasy about something. "I hope it will help things because I really don't want to be the one to tell but you need to know. Last week, I took Josh's shift after he called in sick. I didn't have anything better to do anyway. Mer and Vincent were there too."

Elena nods, silently encouraging him to continue, she can see how uncomfortable Finn feels.

"We got called to a small fire at the mall…"

"Yeah, I remember, the kitchen in one of the restaurants, two burnt chefs, a cashier, a mom and her child who got too close when leaving the bathroom. Oh, wait, they were trapped there, right?"

"Yes," Finn confirms. "Meredith was supposed to take care of the slightly hysterical mother and the kid. My best guess is that he was three, maybe four. He wouldn't stop crying and kept his face covered. I don't know if he got burnt too or not. Meredith…"

When Finn hesitates, she knows what's coming next. She's been concerned about her for some time but there was actually no reason to force her to therapy, or to approach her about re-considering her choice of profession.

"She… froze, couldn't move, didn't listen. Vincent immediately stepped in but he was actually supposed to help the cooks. Luckily, the kid was more scared than anything else. The mother calmed down once he confirmed the boy only had minor injuries. They managed to take care of everyone, luckily a few others helped get everyone out as the blaze wasn't wide spread. Eventually Meredith treated the cashier, although I'm not sure who calmed down who… I'm sorry to be adding to the pile of shit that you're already dealing with, but…"

"No, thank you, Finn," she shakes her head. "I need to know these things, so thanks for telling me before it got blown out of proportion. This needs to be dealt with promptly." She sighs and Finn gives her an understanding smile.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want the job. I prefer being an _ordinary soldier_ , I show up, work my shift and then I can go home while you get to take it with you," he points at her desk.

She chuckles humorlessly. "You have a point. Tell Vincent to come in, please?"

 _This day's just getting better and better._

* * *

An hour later she's gone through very awkward conversations with Vincent and Meredith. It's been a stressful day and fatigue is beginning to wear on her. The result, Mer has to go to therapy while suspended from duty, in Elena's opinion it'll only do her some good if she's able to have some R and R. Vincent happened to mention that Mer's little girl is giving her a hard time, which could be part of the problem.

 _Yeah, they should have come to her before Finn had to._

Frankly, she's in no shape to have _that_ conversation with Tyler, it will have to wait till tomorrow. She just has to get through the rest of the shift, hopefully it'll be the 'q' word and then she can clock out, take a nice hot bubble bath and then sleep for about 12 hours.

 _No such luck._

Tyler, in his typical manner knocks loudly and walks right in. "Is it safe to enter?" he asks, only half joking. "I'd have waited but your door has been closed all day."

It's true. Normally her door is always open for any of her staff to come and go as they please. Today though... "Sit," she gestures for Tyler and nods towards the pot of coffee so he can help himself.

"So?" Tyler asks leaning against the back of the chair, his eyes piercing hers.

"So what?" she's certainly in no mood for his antics.

"Are you alright?" his tone is soft and Elena immediately feels guilty for snapping at him. He knows how it goes, they have bad days and worse days. He feels it as much as anyone else.

"I will be," she sighs. "It's been a crappy day and as much as I don't want to bring this up, I have to. Listen, Ty, I know it's not the best time but there'll never be a good time to talk about this."

Tyler nods, waiting for her to continue.

Sighing, she takes a swallow from her cup and then meets his eyes again. "Rebekah spent the night with me. We talked." Considering Tyler's expression he already suspects what she's getting at.

"What are you doing, Ty?" she finishes, giving him a chance to explain.

"If you want the honest truth, I have no idea but how is this any of your…," he drags, trying to buy some time.

"You have _no idea_? How about this? I'm concerned that you may be taking advantage of my dearest friend because you're in deep shit and don't give a damn who you may hurt in the process. Do you honestly think my concerns aren't justified?"

For a long while, Tyler stares at her unblinkingly and she realizes how far apart they are. She can't begin to guess what he's thinking, is he angry? Annoyed? Or did she manage to get through to him? It's... scary not knowing how to talk to _Tyler._

"I...," he starts, his face changes and Elena's relieved seeing some the emotions she's familiar with. He's still the Tyler she knows and loves. He's just lost.

"I'm not sure, you know? At the moment, Rebekah's the best thing in my life. I like her, a lot. She's fun and makes me forget about the bullshit. When we talk, she listens and understands. I won't hurt her. I think we're good together."

Elena looks at his turmoil and listens to his words. She's _fun._ He _likes_ her _._ He _thinks_ they're good together. And she also senses what he isn't saying. She's his distraction. She's his willow. Her heart breaks for Bekah.

"Of all people, I can't believe it's _you_ doing this. I won't tell you to break up with her. You should know yourself how you really feel. But think about this hard and long. Be honest with yourself. Do you truly believe you could fall in love with her, that you're giving her your best? Is there a possibility that you two could become something? Or are you seeing her because she makes you feel better about yourself? Rebekah doesn't deserve to be someone's rebound, or even just _a distraction._ If it's about the fact that she's Klaus' sister and you see some sort of twisted parallel... That she deserves even less. She's loyal, passionate, beautiful and understanding. But she's also fragile and maybe a bit naïve when it comes to men but she has me and I won't let anyone hurt my friend."

She doesn't raise her tone, yet, her words are pointed and carry an accusation, Tyler can feel the weight. Deep down he might even agree but now there's anger. With Caroline, with Nik and even Elena... Why does she have to ruin the only good thing in his life right now.

"I thought I was your friend too..." he knows it's a low blow but this is just too much.

She knows he's fuming, she can see it in his body language. "We are," Elena answers with consideration. "But what I know is that you're better than this."

Tyler feels dismissed which angers him even more. However, before either can say more, possibly something that can't be unsaid, Caroline peeks into the office. She's taken aback when she sees Tyler and Elena in what's obviously a heavy conversation.

"Elena? The man who showed up the other day is here. He's asking if you're free?"

Tyler turns to her suspiciously, astonished when she nods and gets up. "Thank you, Care. Tyler?" she nods at him and quickly leaves her office.

 _She definitely needs some fresh air._

* * *

Once outside, Elena glances around and indeed, there he is, _Damon,_ standing off to the side, waiting for her. How does she not find it weird that he stops by on an almost daily basis now? Well, it is a bit weird, but it should probably feel weirder.

"Hi," Elena gives him a small smile when she reaches him, taking in his tentative appearance as if he was unsure of why is he here.

 _That makes two of them._

"Hi," Damon echoes and mentally kicks himself for his awkwardness. Can he not do anything right? She must think he's a moron…

"What brings you here today, Damon?" she helps him out and his heart skips a beat at her saying his name. For the first in a very long time his mind goes where he never lets it wander.

 _How would his name sound coming from her lips…?_

"I… was on the way home from the place I'm renting. I dropped off a few things… and I saw your car."

 _Is that enough of an explanation?_

"Well how did that go?" For some inexplicable reason, she relaxes, letting the horrible day slip away and lets herself get lost in the conversation.

"Pretty good, I suppose. I really didn't have much to move for obvious reasons. I was lucky enough to have a few items of clothing at a friend's house. I'm staying there until the rental is ready. If not for that stroke of good fortune, I'd be running around in the same ones you pulled me out of the house in. Jenna, Ric's wife took them to the cleaners, hopefully they'll get the smoke smell out of them, otherwise they'll have to be disposed of. I have some shopping to do... I think I may have mentioned that…"

Elena shakes her head, sort of liking his ability to joke about all of it. A dour mood would certainly be understandable considering he lost nearly everything. "You have good friends and roof over your head, that's what matters," she fights the impulse to pat his shoulder, that would be highly inappropriate. "I hope you can start rebuilding in the spring. Not many housing starts in winter, at least not in our part of the country."

"Thank you, and you're right about the weather. I'll manage."

 _He's rather resigned, although he's trying not to make it too obvious._

"I should probably be on my way," he shifts his weight nervously, suddenly looking dejected. "I don't want to keep you from your duties."

"No problem, I'm not shirking my duties. If I'm needed one of them will grab my arm. It was nice seeing you."

Sensing that she's ready for their conversation to end, just as she's about to turn around and go back inside, he address her again. _Unless he tells her what he wants, he can't expect anything more._

"Elena?" Her name falls seamlessly from his lips. She stops in her tracks and her eyes are on him again.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee, perhaps hot chocolate or maybe even some Christmas eggnog?"

He holds his breath for a long moment, waiting for her to respond. Now that the words are out there, he can't take them back.

She tilts her head, considering his offer. "I'm done in about forty five minutes and then I'm going to the mall to do a little Christmas shopping. You're welcome to join me if you'd like, you said you had some shopping of your own to do. Afterwards I can drop you off at your friend's place. If the mood suits us, we can have coffee or a snack while we're there."

To say she's given him the shock of his life would be an understatement. He manages a nod and then watches her disappear inside the building, a hint of smile forming on his face.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you. You're all the best. We're so grateful for each and everyone of you._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Feed the Flames' by Michael Malarkey._

 _Many dear friends have DE stories in progress: They're all very talented writers._ _**Florencia7** has posted many brilliant DE stories. **Justinia Korax: The Things She Felt When He Was Gone'**_ _is outstanding_ _._

 ** _Salvatoreboys4ever: All I Want for Christmas_** _is her dark version of a holiday story._ **_Mariah April May_** _has_ ** _The Devil's Obsession,_** _and_ _**Forget Me Not.**_

 ** _Starlight So: All Through the Night and Northern Star. Amazing Aisha: For Richer or Poor_** ** _._** _**HisDelusionalLover** has **The Noble Path.**_

 _ **Linax24** has: **Home Is Where You Are.**_

 _Today's my birthday, I did post a middle school version of Damon and Elena, "Put Your Head on My Shoulder."_

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next with WTTJ 42 and maybe another surprise._


	7. Alone You Breathe

_**Apologies. My work schedule was screwed up because Christmas was my holiday to work as is New Year's next week. My youngest son also took pleasure in giving his mother a few gray hairs the last few days. Thank you for your patience.**_

* * *

The rest of the shift passes in a blur, Elena trying to comprehend what she's gotten herself into? Luckily, no emergencies have arisen, she can't imagine focusing on anything more complicated than chosing a menu. _She's not going to dinner, it's just shopping._

Tyler wisely avoids her till the shift's ending, both of them certainly needed a time out to cool off.

When she steps outside, she can see he's standing on almost the same spot, looking rather cold. She glances at the dove grey sky. People on the street are all wearing their winter coats, each hue darker and richer than before. The sidewalk sparkles and crunches, like sugar underfoot. "You haven't been standing there the whole time have you?" she jokes, his hesitant look gives her pause, "Nooo, you'll catch your death of cold!"

He shrugs his shoulders, still looking out of his element. "I didn't have anything better to do. Besides... I didn't want to risk missing you."

 _He's joking, right?_ She chuckles and gestures to her car. "Hurry up then. Hopefully you can warm up at the mall."

He follows her and hops into the passenger seat. Elena immediately starts the engine and thoughtfully switches on the heater. He hadn't exactly occupied the same spot but he didn't venture very far either. It wasn't an attempt at a joke either when he admitted that he was afraid of missing her. The invitation was so unexpected. Rightly or wrongly, he felt that if he wasn't in sight, she would have left, thinking he had changed his mind. _As if he could..._

"Sorry, it takes a few minutes to heat up," she turns her head to him one more time before focusing on the road.

She pulls out of the parking lot and turns towards the mall. It's only a short drive from her fire station. Still Damon thinks he should probably initiate some small talk. _How can he have a conversation with her when she can't look at him?_ Frustration begins to billow within and rather than let her see it, he turns to look out of the window to cover it.

Aware that it's pointless to talk when he can't see her mouth, she doesn't even try. He'd feel bad if she did, but once in a while she steals a glance in his direction, giving him a small smile when he looks. Mostly he's looking out the window though. She hopes he's warming up.

Soon enough, she's pulling into a parking space at the mall. It's close to the building and after stopping the vehicle, she gestures for him to hurry inside as it's starting to snow. Multicolored lights are lit up and colorful Christmas decorations are everywhere. Although the atmosphere is a little cheesy, she wouldn't want to change a thing. They're not the same, they're more ornate than the ones she remembers from her childhood. Often her parents would bring them to drink in the Christmas vibes and steal peeks behind Santa's shop. They also took turns sitting on his lap, assuring him that they were good and telling him what they wanted him to bring them that year. She has to smile at the memory of her pissed off brother when he surprised "Santa" having a smoke, the good man who's trying to keep appearances yelled at him to get out.

They enter the mall and immediately start feeling warmer. Elena shakes the snowflakes out of her hair which makes Damon pause staring at the beauty of the girl, the moment mesmerizing.

"It's better, right?" she grins and impulsively reaches out to sweep off the white sprinkles contrasting on his black shock of hair. "Sorry," she mumbles when she realizes what she's doing. "Where to first?"

Damon barely keeps it together. He's never experienced anything like this, he has a hard time grasping the fact he's really here, with this beautiful woman who touched his hair in this playful manner...

"I... I don't know. What Christmas shopping did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought since you're starting over, we could first find what you need, some clothes among other things? And then we'll hunt for Christmas presents. I need some toys for Cassie, some good liquor for my dad and uncle..."

 _Did he mention his starting over thoughts?_ He doesn't thinks so.

Usually, he buys what he needs on line and has it delivered on his door step. How could he refuse her offer though? He looks around and turns back to her. "I think we might start with clothes, I really hate shopping, I have to warn you but since you offered..."

Elena nods, rather impressed by his sudden resolve. She's sure he's a determinated man but she's only seen glimpses of the man inside so far. Without another word she leads the way to the men's clothing on the second floor of Macy's.

They spend there a full hour, going through the wracks and tables. Damon gets a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts and shirts even a white one, a new winter jacket and a pair of shoes suitable for this weather. Elena helps him to choose a tie, at her suggestion he also buys a warm black and wine colored sweatshirt.

"Trust me you won't regret having something warmer if the weather sticks."

Damon has no doubt she's right. besides he'd be willing to wear any color she chooses. Elena picks up a few more decent Christmas sweaters for her relatives. They stop at the liqor store to look around. She's thrilled to find a gift set of Disaronno for her father and another Tequila Rose Strawberry for her uncle. When their arms are full, they return to the car to put them in the trunk. The snow is coming down heavily now and they hurry back inside so they won't get soaked.

They have a fun time at the toy store, Elena picks up the biggest Teddy bear for her niece and a fire station set, the building and small firemen figurines after he supported her decision.

"If you're a family of firemen, Elena, she should know where her roots lies. Why would you find it inappropriate?"

"I don't know, her mom might not be too happy... Wait, how do you know we're family of firemen?" The shock pierces through her at this unexpected piece of information.

Damon curses himself mentally. He should have told her earlier... "I'm sorry, it skipped my mind. I ran into... your cousin's? girlfriend at the office. She's actually my boss' assistant and I didn't know she knows you..."

"Oh, you're talking about Bonnie! I know she doesn't know how to shut up sometimes." To Damon's relief she doesn't look angry. "Yes, she told me you work for her boss too. She actually gave us away, huh?"

Damon feels guilty, she must think he's some creeper about to attack her. "I'm sorry...," he repeats.

"Don't be. Trust the expert, tragedies reel people in...," she takes the bear and the fire station set and heads for the cashier.

 _Why does it sound bitter coming from her?_

* * *

A half hour later they find a corner table at the coffee bar, one with a stunning view of the beautifully holiday lit area overlooking the mall. Big snowflakes are slowly falling down, it all looks so peaceful... especially from the warm restaurant. After Damon won their little battle about who would pay the tab, he then insisted that she choose a dessert. Although she resisted at first, he talked her into it only after agreeing to help her eat it. Together, they shared a delicious slice of pumpkin pie topped with freshly whipped cream.

He secretly hoped it'd prolong the moments he still had with her but now it seems inevitable that the dream will end and they'll go their separate ways after she drops him off at Ric's. It's questionable if they'll ever again spend time together like this. He avoids going out, he avoids people in general but today, it was magical. It didn't feel like he was in a crowded room full of people, he was in a magical place with the woman sitting across from him, having the time of his life. He's already missing it... "What are you thinking about Elena?"

She's been staring out of the window for a few minutes now, her face in the dim light seems saddened, he hopes it's just an illusion. Her eyes slowly find his and she shakes her head to force out the thoughts that clouded her vision for a moment. "I... do you have a special memory of Christmas?" she answers his question by one of her own.

Damon swallows thickly at the unexpected jab from his past. "You mean... my favorite memory?"

Elena thinks about it for a few seconds. "I... yeah, probably. But maybe it doesn't need to be a happy one, just a strong one."

 _A strong one, indeed._

He's not going to tell her about _that._ At least not yet. Maybe one day. But she deserves to know _some_ of his background. "When I was thirteen, I was put into foster care. It was close to Christmas and I was scared, certainly in no mood for anything cheery being forced on me but... my new family, especially my new brother made the holiday special. My brother Alaric, he's the person I'm staying with now. We're still very close. So, I think, that's what Christmas means to me."

Elena's stunned at his honest answer. She wouldn't expect him to reveal such personal things and she feels _special_ he decided to share that with her. "That was certainly a strong one. And beautiful, despite the circumstances. Thank you." She knows he'd understand. How did this afternoon turned into... something else?

Damon nods, unsure how he himself feels. He's never talked to anyone about the circumstances Ric's family became his. Yet he inherently knows that he could tell her. Perhaps this is a start, if she lets it. _Why would she though?_

He can see she's once again looking at the snowflakes dancing outside, nostalgia mirroring in her eyes. Damon isn't sure if it's time to ask, he hopes it's still a happy memory. One question he just can't resist.

"Elena, what happened yesterday, when you were called into work on your day off?"

Her eyes widen. How did he pick up on that? _She tried..._

Honesty for honesty. Trust breeds trust. After taking a swallow of her coffee, she focuses her attention on him and reluctantly starts to tell him about Aaron Whitmore.

* * *

The sky is awash with a myriad shades of grey. Slivers of light manage to break through sporadically but it's almost as dark as predawn. The air is humid and smells of storms. Elena would much rather be somewhere else, anywhere really, she was tempted to take another shift but she could never do that, Aaron deserves to have his life honored. Not only that but as their station captain, she has an obligation to be there to provide support and leadership as they gather to say goodbye to one of their brothers.

The priest starts his homily. She doesn't recognize this man and considers whether he's a friend or relative of Aaron's family. Shifting in her seat, she remembers him telling her about growing up in Silverton, another Rockwellian town about fifty miles north of Durango.

Trying to distract herself from the gloomy atmosphere, she studies the faces of people standing close, his family. The gloom of the day is reflected in the faces of the congregants. Aaron wasn't married but she suspects the tiny crying brunette standing beside his brother is his girlfriend... or was. The woman looks young and they hadn't been together for very long. She knows this because she overheard Aaron talking about her with the guys but she'd never been introduced. She will heal... eventually and will probably seek out a future boyfriend who's in a less hazardous profession because who in their right mind would risk something like this twice?

His mother is a small chubby woman, hiding her face while her shoulders shake the whole time. Silently standing next to her is Aaron's father, he did the most talking when Elena offered condolences. Except for the difference in height, he's Aaron before he had a chance to grow old. He's not touching his wife, deeply absorbed in his own pain. She quickly turns her eyes away, unable to take it. His brother's on the other side of their mom and is the exact opposite of Aaron, tall like their father but the features are different. The man is stoically staring at the coffin, Elena has no doubt that inside, he's everything but. The others must be cousins or other relatives, she's never met them but recognizes the shocked expressions on their faces. _Because she's been through this before._

Her eyes once again return to Aaron's parents and a sense of deja vu washes over her. It's another time, another funeral, another tragedy…

 _She feels like she's ten years old again, her dad's squeezing her hand. She isn't sure if it's for her comfort or his, his shoulders slumped, the spirit broken. How is she supposed to deal with this?_

 _It's warm but rainy day as if the heaven's cry for a life lost. Unfortunately she's no novice to events like this, but until now she'd been lucky enough to stand in this place only as a bystander, or a fellow fireman or friend._

 _Where's her mother? There she is, closest to the tomb. Why does her family need their own tomb? As if the dead cared about the earthly possessions attracting the cemetery's visitors. She studies her mom's face, it's dry, she's never seen her crying. Just the cold lifeless eyes looking through all of them. She supposes she can't blame her for dealing with a tragedy in her own way but she can't help but feel for her dad. Mom should be there, beside him, sharing their unbearable pain. Elena's heart is breaking for Katherine, whose face is shadowed in pain holding little Cassie in her arms. She shouldn't be here, the thick haze of sadness can't be good for her._

 _Her aunt and uncle, their eyes glassy, her cousins among the other firemen there to pay their respects, knowing nothing will ever be the same. Other relatives, their faces blending into one another, her vision blurring as she fights the tears to keep them inside. They're for her brother, not for public display._

 _Finally, she turns her eyes to the coffin, laying silently under sheets of flowers. It must be the rain, its big drops steadily flowing down on her cheeks._

Tyler, who's standing next to her shifts and she's brought back into the present, the ground beginning to turn white as the rain turns to snow. Aaron's never going to marry his girlfriend or have children. Never again will he make love, bellyache about the effects of a hangover or laugh with his friends. He will never see another Christmas… _It's so unfair_. But that's who they are.

Elena straightens and waits for the final chorus of the bagpipes to finish. No more tears for Aaron Whitmore, his short life needs to be celebrated.

* * *

Since last Sunday, Damon's been keeping himself busy. Truthfully, he simply didn't know where to start when moving into Mr. Gerard's place. On top of that, Ric's been pushing deadlines, meeting with his insurance adjuster among other things, Damon simply needed to do something, anything to keep his mind occupied. After the surreal afternoon with Elena at the mall, his mind's been a whirlwind of emotions as he struggles to decide what to do next.

As soon as Elena dropped him off, Jenna by sheer happenstance, happened to be looking out of the kitchen window. He barely had time to take off his coat before she was firing question after question at him. How often do they see each other? Is he going to take her on _another_ date soon? Did he get her phone number? _He didn't.._ She wouldn't let him retreat until he shared all the _juicy_ details. Finally Ric sensing his discomfort told her to chill. Now he had to deal with a guilty-looking Jenna, who's bent over backwards trying to make it up to him. It's impossible to stay upset with Jenna and yet he was relieved to say goodbye when he and his meager belongings moved into Marcel's place.

He threw himself into work only pausing to eat and that's when his own thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks. _Why didn't he ask for her phone number?_

He barely had a chance to say thanks and wave goodbye before she waved and all he could do was watch her tail lights disappear into the darkness. Should he make another visit to her station? He could but he doesn't know with any certainty what shifts she works and he doesn't want her to think he's some sort of creepy stalker. _Actually he probably already looks a little creepy in her eyes._

It's Thursday already and he hasn't made much progress nor is he any closer to a decision about her. He misses her, it's as simple as that. The unique, warm feeling he has while in her company is something he wants back. Spending time with her, she's a dichotomy to be sure. Gentle demeanor on one hand while a badass and brave fire fighter on the other. Raking his hand through his thick messy hair, he stares at his cup. After swallowing the last gulp of coffee, he gets up to set it in the sink. Looking out the window, he happens to notice Ric walking up the sidewalk. At his own home, he had a light that would flash when the doorbell rang. In this home, that's not an option.

Walking to the door, he pulls it open, stepping aside to let him in. "Ric, more work I presume?"

"You know me too well," he grins. "It's your own fault you know. If you weren't the best computer programmer, I could let someone else do it... But you know me, I like to keep it in the family."

Damon raises an eyebrow. "With the bullshit you're spouting, you must need my help bad..."

He laughs, "Not really, remember that big project you did for Mikealson Enterprises, they personally requested you work on some upgrades they'd like."

Damon makes a face. "Not exactly what I want to do right now but I know they spare no expense."

"You know me too well," Ric repeats and hands him the corresponding files. "I'd have emailed the documents but they had a courier deliver them, signature required. You know how paranoid they are about information leaks," he rolls his eyes. "Listen, I gotta go, traffic's horrible on this side of town. That fireman who died last week, today's his funeral."

"Who?" Damon's immediately alarmed. "Aaron Whitmore?"

"Did you know him? Wasn't he one of the... who was there...?"

Damon shakes his head, "No but he worked at Chief Gilbert's station. She mentioned him."

"It's big," his brother nods. "KREZ showed some footage of the procession."

"I'll turn it on," he sees Ric out and shuts the door behind him.

Once alone he flips on the television to watch the noon news to see if they replay any of it. Standing, he crosses his arms and watches. Crowds of people, snow, firemen in the finest. Stooping in front of it, he tries to catch a glimpse of Elena, knowing with absolute certainty that she would be there. _Today has to be a hard day for her._

Suddenly feeling restless he turns it off and returns to the work at hand, the Mikaelsons project. _Is the doctor who treated him part of that family?_

Trying to focus, he opens the file and goes through it, not really paying attention. He pushes it aside and looks outside. Damon presses his face to the window pane, the snowflakes are getting bigger.

Intricate patterns of ice float weightlessly downward from the pure white sky above, each flake swirling and dancing, as an icy wind carries it. He's used to this weather, he's always loved the snow. One of the few joys of his childhood was being the first to make an impression in blanket of freshly lain snow. It seems kind of symbolic that the snow's coming down heavier as if to honor the fireman, slowing life down if only for a day.

 _He can't stay here any longer._

On impulse, he grabs his coat, puts on the boots he bought at the mall, locks the house and sets out on foot towards the cemetery. This is certainly one of the most impulsive decisions he's ever made, but he can't not go.

Elena's there and she certainly must be feeling downhearted. Even though they don't know each other very well yet, he feels an unrelenting urge to see if she's okay, if he can help somehow. He _has_ to. No doubt she'll be surrounded by _her_ crew and if she is, he'll simply back away and disappear without her ever knowing he was there.

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're all the best. Your friendships, kind words and reviews are very much loved and appreciated._

 _Chapter title: 'Alone You Breathe' by Savatage._

 _I have posted two pretty fluffy Christmas one shots as well as the last chapter in the lives of ICEM Damon & Elena if you're interested. We have one last one that we're working on. _

_Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you again for everything. Watch this space for the next update ;)_


	8. Taking Chances

Tyler hasn't seen Rebekah for an entire week. Not that he wasn't busy enough with work but usually he finds a few hours that he can spare to spend with her. Between his shifts and hers, it's sometimes hard to synchronize their free time but it isn't impossible. Thanks to Elena's beat down however, he feels he should do some soul searching before he sees the blonde doctor again.

There's also the fact that the relationship he and Elena share would suffer significantly if Bekah ends up getting hurt. He simply cannot allow that. When Stefan died, they clung to each other, the result of which ended with them in a relationship. It worked for awhile but neither was the same person as before the accident. Both in mourning, they were trying to find a way to go on without their closest friend and brother. It sort of just happened that they ended up in bed, seeking comfort from each other. However with passing of time he became more brother than lover and neither wanted to lose that. It surprised him how easy it was to let go of their romance when Elena was named captain of their station. Even now, after everything, they function the best when they work as a team, side by side. Not talking to Elena these past few days has left him feel unsettled… he doesn't like it.

Being her friend slash brother also means he has a responsibility to look after her. Stefan would have wanted that. At first he was mildly concerned when she didn't start dating again after their break up. Sure she'd have an occasional dinner date but that's about it. Knowing Elena though, he's certain that if the right guy came along, she would at least give some thought to dipping her toe in the water again. But for now, she seems perfectly content so he hasn't stirred the pot. So what if she says dating's not for her, believing that people with dangerous jobs should think long and hard about having a family. Most of their brethren do but to each his own. She's young and maybe if Prince Charming shows up, she'll reconsider her choices. And if that day ever comes, he'll support her decision. Yet…

He can see trouble from miles away and Damon Salvatore is certainly not a prince riding in on a white horse. The guy gives off weird vibes, following Elena around, showing up at the station unexpectedly since he pulled him out of his burning house. What are his intentions? Elena might not even be aware that she has a little stalker but in Tyler's opinion nothing good can come of it. She's vulnerable.

Yesterday when he saw Salvatore walking around the cemetery, he approached the guy, stopping him before he could get to her. Not so subtly, he told him to back off. The ceremony was a private event to celebrate Aaron's life, not for socializing with _strangers_. It was a funeral for god's sake and she didn't need his interference… Tyler, in not so many words, told him to go. For his part, Salvatore just looked in her direction, nodded and walked away.

And therein lies the problem. He will protect Elena at any cost but he feels a bit guilty for deep sixing the guy behind Elena's back. Damon Salvatore doesn't actually seem like a bad guy, however, he's not the kind of man that Elena needs. The man she chooses should sweep her off her feet, take care of her, spoil her and become her pillar. The last thing she needs is having to shoulder the responsibility of looking after someone else.

He considers spilling his guilty guts but today, she's in no mood for any bullshit. Tomorrow she's supposed to have lunch with her parents... Inevitably that makes her edgy. Besides, if he tells her now, it might provoke her charitable tendencies and drive her right into Salvatore's arms.

Stepping outside, he lights up a cigarette. Taking a long drag, he looks around, rolling his eyes when the man in question appears on the sidewalk, the snow crunching beneath his feet as he closes the distance between them. He doesn't look up until he reaches Tyler.

"Mr. Lockwood," he stops in front of him, looking not even the least bit intimidated.

"Mr. Salvatore," Tyler responds automatically, he can't believe the nerve of this guy and to think he was feeling guilty for shooing him away!? He tries to come up with something clever to say but before he can, Elena appears next to him, she must have seen him through her office window.

"Damon," she gives him a small smile before turning to her friend. "Tyler?" she looks at the two of them suspiciously. Tyler hopes she can't read his mind because he feels pure panic burgeoning inside. "Can you look over the forms I filled out and sign them? They're on my desk."

Tyler looks at Damon, then back to Elena and nods. "Sure."

Without saying another word he turns around and hurries into the building.

 _Why does he have a feeling he's in some serious trouble?_

* * *

Damon's watching Tyler's retreating back before shifting his gaze back to Elena. "Hi," he only now greets her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you…?"

"You're not. I'm here which means there are no emergencies at the moment."

Damon pauses, _did she really just make a joke?_ , then grins. "That's certainly good news."

"How have you been? Busy, I imagine with your move. Are you settled yet?" she makes a little small talk.

"Busy, yes," Damon considers her question, "but not because of the move, that was nothing more than Ric dropping me off and helping me carry a couple bags inside. He does keep me busy, though. There are people who expect disasters over the holidays. As such, everyone wants their houses, businesses and properties secured. How about you? I mean... with the funeral…?"

Damon doesn't miss the shadow of sadness that appears for a fleeting moment, although she hides it well. "Yeah… it's always tough but we have to honor the fallen, Aaron was part of our team... I heard there was some television coverage... "

"Yeah, I saw a little of it." He won't tell her that he showed up at the cemetery, or that Tyler Lockwood stopped him from interrupting the service. "I know it must have been… difficult." _And he wanted to be there for her…_

"Thanks…," Elena appreciates his words, sensing his sincerity.

And now the conversation's dying again. _He has that gift..._ Desperately trying to come up with something to say he blurts out what he's had on his mind for a few days.

"Would you come... I mean do you have time tomorrow? Or Sunday?"

 _Stupid, stupid, idiot..._

Elena shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I already made plans with my family and then I have to pick up my niece for the weekend..." She looks like she wants to add something but Damon's ready to flee, not wanting to become her charity case.

"Listen, I have to finish some reports..." she starts, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course," Damon interrupts her, feeling embarrassed. "I'm going to go..."

"I was going to say, if you have time and don't mind waiting, we could get some supper at Steamworks Brewery. Frankly I could use a glass of their microbrew."

Damon's never been there and hasn't tasted their beer but he remembers Jenna talking about the place. Not that it matters, he'll go anywhere she wants. He's looking at her in awe.

"I'd like that. And no, I don't mind waiting and I have heard good things about the place," he actually manages a natural reaction.

"I have to caution you, if the fire alarm goes off, I'll have to get a raincheck," she opens the door. Damon nods, understanding completely. When he starts to back up, she stops him. "I'm not letting you wait out here again or you will end up with your death of cold."

Damon's taken aback and tries to protest but she's not having any of it. "It's not negotiable, you can wait here, there's a recreation room where you can relax while I finish up my work."

He just nods and follows her inside.

* * *

The last half hour has been a whole new experience. The blonde behind the reception desk, the one who summoned Elena the first time he was here, kept busy at her desk. From what he can see, her fingers were dancing all over the keyboard of her computer. Having been on the receiving end of stealthy looks since losing his hearing, he's rarely oblivious to such stares. When their eyes meet, she smiles and shortly thereafter she speaks.

"Coffee? I'm about to make a fresh pot. I'm Caroline btw."

He shakes his head, "No, I'm good but thanks for the offer. I'm… Damon Salvatore." He doesn't exactly feel like making small talk but for now it seems he's at her mercy.

"She won't be too much longer," she assures him, moving closer to where he's sitting. "Elena's already finished the daily report so it shouldn't take her too long to wrap things up."

She reminds him of Bonnie actually, he's sure the shiny smiles are only missing because she doesn't know him.

"I don't mind waiting," he comments neutrally. He misses the next thing she says when she turns away from him, probably heard something?

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," he offers.

She turns back to him looking rather perplexed, he waits a few seconds to see if it dawns on her. Then with a mental sigh he explains. "I am fluent in sign language but I mainly communicate by reading lips. I need to see your mouth to _hear_ you so to speak.

Caroline's mouth drops. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was just…"

She's interrupted by Tyler Lockwood's arrival and as soon as their eyes meet, she quickly returns to her desk.

 _Interesting._

Damon expectantly looks up to Tyler's cold stare. He's mastered the ability to disguise how he feels under rude stares or how small some people tend to make him feel. Actually, he hasn't had to wear the mask for some time but his _sparing partner_ brings it all back into sharp focus. He'll deal with it later in the privacy of his house. Elena is the reason for his presence and he'll be damned if he lets Lockwood scare him away. Yesterday he accepted Lockwood's admonition, believing him when he said Elena was perfectly fine and that being with her firemen brethren at such a time was in her best interests. Not wanting to burden her on such a day, he left without talking to her. It's a new day though and he won't be intimidated…

"What can I do for you?" he politely asks.

Tyler hesitates, honestly, he didn't expect Damon to show up so soon. Nor has he ever experienced this determined, more self-confident side of him. "To be frank, I was wondering, why you keep coming here, maybe you'd rather talk to… someone else? I mean, Elena, all of us really have saved many lives... It's a little out of character for her to befriend... _a victim._ People do show up to say thanks but they don't return again and again..." he says pointedly.

Damon considers him for a second. "Look, Mr. Lockwood, I can assure you I mean no harm to… your chief," he can't bring himself to refer to her as Elena, it feels too _private_ somehow. He has no idea if she's told anyone that they're on a first name basis? "I'm harmless," he continues. "If she asks me to stop coming here, I will. But it must come from her... I hope you understand that. Furthermore, I'm not going to run away like a scared rabbit. I've dealt with enough bullies to recognize one, I would rather not fight but I'm long past backing away from people like you. I also have a stubborn streak, I wouldn't be where I am now without it. Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I'm a child and I'm asking you not to treat me as one."

Tyler holds his breath for a second to absorb Salvatore's words. Surprisingly enough, he's rather impressed. "My apologies if I gave you that impression, it wasn't my intention. Her brother's my best friend. I will always, always look out for her," he adds to somewhat explain his behavior. Feeling a tiny bit guilty for trying to scare the guy off, he raises his hands in surrender, knowing they're tied for now.

"I will be the one backing off," the corners of his mouth lift in amusement and Damon almost relaxes. Is it possible that he convinced him at least a little?

With a light bow of his head, he retreats, leaving a shaken Damon to his own thoughts.

* * *

Half an hour later they're at the Steamworks Brewery, sitting at a corner booth. Damon, mostly recovered from his verbal sparring match with Tyler, is watching Elena taking bites of her bacon royale burger. He's absolutely fascinated by this woman. She wasn't kidding when she said she was hungry and he can't get enough of the faces she makes, clearly she's enjoying it. _He likes seeing a woman enjoying her food and not concerned about her weight. And the faces she's making as she devours it..._ He quickly turns his eyes away and shifts is in seat to get a little more comfortable. Also he doesn't want his stare to be interpreted as _ogling_.

The place has a very nice ambience to it. People seem to be having a good time. There's a long bar with vats of their home brewed beer to enhance the atmosphere. They have an impressive selection of both their own tap blends and bottled beers. He chose the Backside Stout. According to the board, it's a complex malt with chocolate and roast overtones. Damon paired it with a 'dirty burger'. The bacon stout Jam, banana peppers, provolone and dirty sauce combine to make a very flavorful meal. Even with his dulled sense of smell, he is very much enjoying his meal.

"Well? What do you think?" she leans against the back of the chair after swallowing the last bite, her hand's playing with her almost empty glass in front of her.

It takes him a second to realize what she's asking about. "It's delicious. The meal, the beer, environment... The company...," he inclines his head in her direction and she blinks in surprise at the compliment, kind of unexpected from this shy man. "Very pleasant experience," he adds mumbling, turning his eyes away for a moment, having been caught off guard by his own display of boldness.

"I'm glad you approve," she tells him with a smile. "This is my treat, if I have an exhausting shift, bad day, or if I simply want to celebrate... I come here almost every week, usually with my crew. One more?" she raises her glass to finish it.

"Sure," Damon looks around to find the waiter and gestures for two more beers, he's going to try the Spruce Goose this time while Elena chooses Lizard Head Red.

* * *

"You are not paying," Damon's adamant, quite uncharacteristically so, a few beers later much to his disappointment, it's time to go.

"It was on you the last time," Elena disagrees, "it's my turn..."

"Nope," he shakes his head, "you took me to this fine place and I had a great time, many thanks. I'd feel bad if I didn't contribute at all."

Damn, those eyes and the way he waggles them.. They sparkle like storm clouds right before lightning strikes.

"But you did, you do, you kept me company," Elena doesn't give up.

His face turns serious and his voice the most sincere. "Thank you, I'm really glad I could be of service, but that's all the more reason, please, let me do this."

Elena's breath hitches. _When did this happen? How can he have such effect on her?_

"I... 'kay... But you have to promise, the next time I'm paying and there will be no arguments about it."

 _The next time..._ the thought causes a warm feeling in his chest.

"Okay, if you insist." Reluctantly, he breaks the connection and reaches into his pocket to pay the bill.

They're in no hurry as they walk back to the fire station where Elena's car is parked. Since she only had two glasses of beer and drank coke for the last hour, she'll be safe to drive when they reach it.

The dwindling sunlight also means the sun's heat will quickly evaporate. Wintry air swirls around them taking with it every lick of warmth. He wraps his arms tighter around himself, pulling his coat closed and tucking his chin downward into it. Looking over, he smiles when he sees her doing the same. Their breath is now only visible under the streetlights. They're mostly silent, it's dark outside, the snow crunching under their feet, not exactly the best conditions to lead a conversation when one of them needs to see the other's lips move. They don't mind though.

 _Interesting, how not talking at all can be comforting when it's with Damon..._

"Hop inside, I'll take you home," she touches his arm to draw his attention.

Damon's eyes follow her hand before looking up to meet her eyes. "Oh, it isn't necessary, really, it's not far."

"It's no trouble, come on. It's dark and cold and the last thing you need is to fall and break a leg or something."

Unable to come up with anything to counter that, Damon nods and climbs onto the passenger seat. Elena starts the engine and sets off down the street. Waiting at the trafic lights she turns to him and asks, "Your place, it's close to your old house?"

"Yeah, just across the street, actually. Looks like a jungle, you can't see inside the garden. You'll see."

In no time, Elena slows down, coming to a stop at Damon's nod. "Yes, here."

She turns off the engine and they sit in the car, silent for a few moments. He doesn't want to say goodnight and leave. He doesn't want to go another week without seeing her. He'd like to invite her inside but he's sure it'd be highly inappropriate. _Perhaps one day..._

With a sigh he turns to get out of the car, opening his mouth to thank her for the lovely evening but she beats him to it, once again.

"Thanks for joining me, Damon, really, and for picking up the bill. I really did have a nice time."

Damon wants to say something epic or simple but his brain ceases to function when she's so close. "No, I thank you, Elena..."

 _That really wasn't epic._

"Okay," she smiles, "I gotta go. Have a wonderful weekend..."

 _She's too close, it's making him feel dizzy._

Before he can change his mind, he gives into the impulse, leans in and touches his lips to hers in the gentlest kiss. It lasts just a few seconds, but the feeling is _magical_. She doesn't pull away when they part and he can't fight the urge. His hands palm her face and he attacks her lips once more, mouth and teeth and all. It's intense and there's hunger rising but the kiss is also the most innocent he's ever given. Not to claim her, seduce her or satisfy his needs any way he can. He just wants to be closer to her, protect her, open up to her... he wants everything with her. The thought should send him running but strangely, it doesn't. He's breathing her in, savoring it as if it was the first or the last one in his life. Maybe it is... Damon doesn't close his eyes, he never loses himself in the dark and silent place but she does and he's sure she's just as affected as he is.

When the lack of air becomes and issue, they separate very slowly, Elena's looking at him in a daze. He can read it in her eyes before the words form on her lips and embraces himself for the impact.

"You can't kiss me again...," her eyes say it all and his heart sinks, no matter how predictable her reaction was.

He shakes his head in acceptance but doesn't meet hers again. "Good night, Elena..." He quickly gets out of the car and disappears from her sight.

Unbeknownst to him, she's thinking similar thoughts about that incredible kiss.

" _You can't kiss me again," she said. What she didn't say; "because if you do, I'll never be able to let you go."_

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all. You're the best. Your friendships, kind words and reviews are very much loved and appreciated._

 _Chapter title: 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion_

 _Kelly aka Faith2727 has a delightful little holiday story called 'Wrapped in Red'._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend. Thank you all for everything._


	9. Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

Elena doesn't have a good feeling about how they parted last night, frankly, her stomach's in knots... but why?

 _No, no, no... that's nonsense. She's only known Damon for what... ten days?_

But how is it that the time they've spent together has become _that_ important? She clenches her fists tightly, until her nails dig into the palm of her hand, but she barely notices. The only thing she is really aware of, is the sound of her heart throbbing against the cage of her chest.

 _Why does she feel this way?_

Because fear, panic, dread all blend together into something... bigger... After he died, she was determined to keep herself out of trouble or rather to keep any and all men that she may become attracted to out of harm's way. She knows how it feels to lose someone you love to fire and flames. It's not dishonorable to spare the people you love or grow to love from such overwhelming, paralyzing agony.

 _And what about the parents?_

They suffer the most. And yet, she couldn't just leave her job and throw away Stefan's legacy. He was _someone_ among the fire fighters. He was brave, unyielding, compassionate, loving...

She takes a shaky breath and forces back the traitorous tears that threaten to spill over. Reaching for her alarm clock, she can see it's almost six. Too late to go back to sleep, which she's sure wouldn't come anyway but it's also too early to get up. "Oh hell," she mutters to herself, throwing off the covers and her legs over the side. Dropping her face into her hands, she rubs her eyes, takes a deep breath, throws on her robe and goes into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Once it's brewing, she jumps into the shower, hoping to wash some of the uneasiness away.

She's almost ready to leave when her phone beeps with a message. "Call me when you can."

 _Katherine?_ What does she want?

She quickly returns the call, hoping that her sister in law doesn't want to cancel her _Cassie weekend_ and she's sure Cassie is just as excited as she is.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks holding her breath when Katherine answers right away.

 _"Nothing, just wanted to let you know you can come whenever you want, Cass has been raring to go since early morning,"_ she sounds annoyed even through the phone. _"Her incessant 'Is the time yet?' is starting to wear on my nerves so if you don't mind..."_

Elena's thrilled but she isn't sure whether Kat's forgotten she's supposed to have lunch at her parents. "I can be there in half an hour but... you know I'm going to that lunch?"

" _Ah, your parents, I know you told me but maybe they'd..."_

"Of course," Elena agrees quickly before Katherine can change her mind, "they'll be ecstatic if I bring her, I'll be there in a few." She ends the call rather excited about this unexpected turn of events. A few times in the past, she's offered to take Cassie to family gatherings or to her parents if Kat wasn't comfortable going herself but she always had some excuse. Elena isn't even sure why Katherine stopped coming to their get-togethers ...

She shuts the door behind her and is on her way in no time, Damon's kiss pushed to the background for the moment.

* * *

"Cassie!" Dad opens the door and Elena enjoys his surprise and lit up face when he sees his granddaughter. She knows he'd be just as much happy with "only" her visit, but Cassie, the only child that would ever carry his name, _his son's name,_ is a special guest.

"Papa?" the little girl's just as happy jumping in his arms and giving him the biggest wettest kiss on his cheek. "I come for lunch with auntie Elena," she's chattering and John gives Elena a grateful smile over her little shoulder.

Elena smiles, pick ups the bags and follows them inside. "I didn't think you'd mind if I showed up with a surprise."

"Never," John confirms, "you can surprise us anytime you want."

"And who do we have here?" Elena turns in Isobel's direction, her mom is actually smiling.

"Grandma!" Cassie slips down on her feet and runs to give her a kiss. "I'm hungry! Elena said you have something good for lunch?"

"Of course," Isobel confirms. "I swear I must have suspected you're coming because I made... tater-tot casserole."

Elena knows it's no coincidence because it's her favorite too. It warms her heart that her mom was being so considerate, _because of her._ Or maybe dad asked her to... She turns to John and gives him a proper hug, deciding she doesn't need to harp on it. Although the holidays have been subdued in the years since Stefan died, they still make an effort for Cassie's sake. Inside the living room, the fire fizzles and spits. There is a funfair of smells drifting about the house. Her mother's favorite Nest Christmas candles are burning on the mantle. Other welcome fragrances make the room a sensory overload of pleasure, especially the pine scent of the Christmas tree.

"How have you been?" he whispers in her ear, pulling her out of her reverie.

"I'm great, thank you."

 _Why is it only now that she remembers how Damon's face fell when she turned him away last night?_

* * *

Thanks to Cassie, lunch goes much better than Elena could have ever imagined. Plying them with her natural charm, the little princess has her grandparents wrapped around her little finger. Watching her parents bending to their granddaughter's will, Elena fights to suppress the grin that's forming on her lips. Cassie however is genuinely happy, Elena can't help but wonder what her life would be like if her father had lived? How much of his personality would be shaping her choices and behavior now? Even without him, she's always in the spotlight when surrounded by her family. Turning away for a moment, she smiles to herself as she imagines Kai and Jeremy being her favorite uncles. Those two would certainly school her in mischief as they so often did with Elena herself.

After lunch Cassie insists she will help grandma with the dishes, meaning she'll sit in the kitchen, enjoy another piece of cake and chatter incessantly. With those two occupied, John gestures for Elena to join him in his study. She remembers spending hours and hours of time in there when she was a kid. Sometimes she'd hide under his desk, trying to be as quiet as a mouse so her daddy wouldn't find her and tell her to leave so he could finish his work. Other times she would curl up in one of his chairs with a good book. She grins again remembering how she'd steal a glance only to have him wink at her. Never once did he tell her to leave and thinking about it now, she's positive he enjoyed those moments just as much as she did.

"What's going on with Katherine?" John doesn't beat around the bush, pulling two cans of beer out of his small fridge. Elena takes one and nestles into the big armchair by the window, facing him.

"Truthfully dad, I don't know, she's... I'm not sure what changed exactly but she seems different. She called this morning asking me to pick up Cassie early even though she knew I was coming here. And just last week, she offered to let her spend the weekend when normally I almost have to get down on my knees to get her to agree.

John frowns. "Maybe she has a boyfriend...?"

Elena doesn't say anything and they both think about it for a few moments. That wouldn't be... unexpected.. It's been almost three years. None of them is prepared for it though. What if Cassie becomes a part of another family?

Cassie finds them deep in thought when she runs into the room a little while later.

* * *

Damon's been up since sunrise, working on the Mikaelson project. With it his primary focus, he'll have it done in no time, which will probably earn him a Christmas bonus from Ric - or maybe he should pay his buddy for providing a much needed distraction. Because that's what keeps him going right now.

Last night was a disaster, no doubt about that. He was certain, instinctively so, that Elena was just as much into the kiss as he was... For him it wasn't some spur of the moment lapse in judgment. Not at all... it was the kind of kiss that's all consuming, passionate and gentle at the same time. How will he survive without ever having a chance to experience another one just like that?

Pushing his chair back, he rubs his eyes for a moment and reaches for his coffee mug, swallowing what's left of the lukewarm liquid. After setting it back down, he gets up to stretch his legs. Stepping over to the window, he pulls the curtain back, his eyes landing on what's left of his home. One wall stands, black and ugly, the others are jagged and low, too stubborn to collapse just yet. After the winter storms it'll be gone entirely, the dark ash soaking in to enrich the soil below. Soon bulldozers will raze what's left and clear out the lot.

Sighing, he lets the fabric drop and plops himself back down in his chair. Leaning back, he closes his eyes for a second and there _she_ is. It's not a newsflash that his instincts about women are wrong. He'll do what he's always done, drown himself in his work.

He finishes remotely programing the circuits and switches. When the phone lying on his desk starts to move, a light signaling an incoming call, he decides he needs a time out. Whoever it is, they probably don't know it's useless to wait for him to answer. His friends, well, contacts would just text him.

 _Wrong._

There _is_ a message and the following call is meant to get his attention. Because the person that called knows him well.

Andie.

' _Where are you? Damon stop sulking and let me explain.'_

That's rich coming from her. As if he's the one acting like a spoiled child, angry that he was lied to. But then again, maybe if he lets her explain, it might be some kind of closure?

Reluctantly, he opens his messages. He's been avoiding them since the showdown at Ric's and it takes a few seconds for all the new messages to upload. Most of them are indeed from Andie. He doesn't bother to read them all, instead focusing on the newest one.

 _'Hi.'_

"Where's that damn eyeroll emoji when you need it," he mumbles and types 'hi' back.

' _Can we meet? Where are you?_ '

'No. I'm home.'

 _'Home where?'_

'What do you want Andie?'

 _'Can we talk? I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about my husband, it wasn't intentional... I mean, my marriage has been over for a very long time.'_

Except it wasn't over.

'There's no point, Andie.'

A minute passes when she doesn't write back and he thinks she might have finally given up.

No such luck.

 _'At least, have a drink with me?'_ she tries again. _'C'mon Dam, don't tell me you don't miss me... We had a lot of fun together, we can again.'_

He hesitates. It's ridiculous doing this back and forth over the messenger. "Meet me at The Irish Embassy, I'll be there in twenty minutes.

 _'Come outside.'_

He startles... _How in the hell did she get his address?_

'What you mean?' he writes cautiously.

'I'm here, I'd rather not run into Ric again.

She's in front of Ric's house, Damon breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm not at Ric's. Meet me at the pub.' He quickly disconnects before he can change his mind. He's many things but coward isn't one of them.

* * *

He chooses The Irish Embassy Pub because of the privacy it provides. The dim light and dark corners make it the ideal place for them to share a drink. For him it's just another silent place but Andie used to enjoy the atmosphere and the kind of music they play here. _Maybe he's giving her exactly what she wanted by not letting anyone to see them together?_

The pub always goes all out for the holidays. It takes him a moment to take his lingering gaze off of the enormous Christmas tree adorned with glistening ornaments and glowing fairy lights draped around it. Strolling alongside the magnificently structured bar, he watches as people swarm in and out of the bustling pub. The festively designed windows, illuminated with blinking Christmas lights, vibrant ornaments and brightly colored signs are flashing. Although he cannot hear them, he suspects Christmas carols are filling the air. The warm smiles of the people seated in their booths and tables as they enjoy their drinks and frosty mugs of beer. When he feels a slight brush against his arm, he shakes it off and scans the place, his eyes only now landing on Andie.

She's already sitting at _their_ table, furthest from the entrance, close to the bar itself. She's facing him, giving him the brightest smile and waves as soon as she spots him. His favorite bourbon already on the table.

"Thanks for coming, Damon." She leans forward to kiss him but he turns his head, her lips ending on his cheek instead. _This is a mistake, he should have ignored the call altogether._

"Hey," he sits opposite her and looks at her frown. "Look, Andie, I have no intention of continuing this," he uses his finger to gesture from her to him. "I'm only here to..."

"Stop please," she raises her hand. "Just let me explain and then you can decide."

Over the next half hour, Damon needs a lot more bourbon to get through this one sided conversation. Andie employs all her charms and he must admit that one time it probably would've worked. But that was before... It will take some time, probably a lot of time and maybe even a miracle before he's able to replace Elena's kiss with someone else's.

"Look, Andie, it's not gonna work. I don't want to go back to 'what we had' because I don't think it was worth fighting for. You can't resurrect something that never existed in the first place. We both got something from the time we spent together, but you and I both know it was never anything more than fun between two consenting adults."

He gets up, leaving a few bills on the table to pay the tab. She wants to protest but reconsiders when she sees his unreadable expression. Instead of a simple goodbye, she settles for "I'm sorry I hurt you..."

He knows he should leave it at that. For the first time he can see both sincerity and truth in her eyes. Nodding, he turns on his heels and walks out of the building and into the brisk air.

Pulling his collar up to shield him from the cold, he hurries down the sidewalk, feeling freer than he has for a long time.

Despite the frigid weather, he turns the corner before the fire station, intentionally avoiding it.

* * *

On the way home, after a wonderful day at her parent's place, Cassie makes Elena stop at one of Durango's tree farms. After browsing the lot, they pick out the most _'beautifulest Christmas tree'._ Once it's firmly secured on the top of her vehicle, they run by the mall to pick up some ornaments, bright lights and other Christmas decorations. Of course Cassie insists on music too so they make a detour into the bookstore for some CD's to set the mood.

With their arms full they stumble into Elena's house and carefully set everything down on the end table. While Cassie takes off her coat and scarf, Elena returns to the car for the tree. After propping it up against the wall, she goes to the garage for the tree holder. Once it's secure, she puts Cassie in charge for the evening. In no mood to cook, they decide to call for pizza and while they're waiting for the delivery, they spend the time decorating not only the living room but also Cassie's room. When their food arrives, they plop down on the floor to eat so they can relax and admire their work.

"I'll be here on Christmas too?" Cassie asks moving dangerously close to smell the tree.

"I don't know Cas, I hope you'll come to visit. We'll have to ask your mom, alright?"

Cassie nods and Elena can see she's ready to fall asleep, it was a very eventful day for the little girl. "We can have the rest of the pizza for breakfast if you want? It's time to go to bed..."

"Can we sleep here?" the question is accompanied by a great yawn.

"Oh no," Elena takes her in her arms, carrying her upstairs. "We have to wash you up, put on your jammies and cuddle in bed, I've been looking forward to it the whole week!"

Cassie doesn't protest, she looked forward to it as well.

While she's in the bathroom, Elena sits on her bed, her mind full with heavy thoughts. Should she confront Katherine, ask her what's wrong or different? She should also ask her if she can take Cassie to the Christmas party, she already said no to her father's invitation but maybe she'd be willing to compromise? Would she let her daughter come over so they can light the tree Cassie decorated? How does Damon spend the holidays? Probably with his friends who are also his family... Her thougts slowly drift into another direction and she once again regrets not explaining the reasons for her rejection to Damon. It was wrong to leave him in the dark about her motivations. Hopefully she'll get to talk to him sometime next week.

Her eyes wander around the room, she caresses her brother's picture with her look.

 _What would Stefan have her do, if he was here...?_

"Why are you sad?" Cassie catches her off guard when she climbs onto the bed next to her. She supposes she deserves it for not being completely... present this weekend.

"I'm not exactly sad, Cas... It's hard to explain... I guess I just miss your dad. When I didn't know what to do about something, he always knew how to help me.

 _It's not a lie._

"I miss my daddy too," she reaches for the drawing on the bedside table. "Can I finish my picture?" Cassie purses her lips, focusing on the details of her art work. Elena looks more closely at what's in the picture.

"Is that your dad? And mom?"

"No, it's my dad and you."

"How did you know that I was thinking of him?" Elena tries to hide the shock that her niece chose to not include Katherine, her mother in this family picture.

In the end she doesn't say anything, she's just watching Cassie work on it for a few more minutes before her eyes drop closed. Ever so carefully, she removes the pencil out from the little girl's fingers and tucks her in. After Elena takes a hot shower, she crawls into bed beside the little girl, smiling when she presses the wispiest of kisses to her cheek. Cassie doesn't have to leave tonight and it's probably the only reason Elena's able to sleep as well.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Tyler invites himself into her office Monday afternoon.

"It was good," Elena nods but continues sorting out the forms and reports on her desk.

"Really?" Tyler lifts an eyebrow skeptically.

Elena looks up, her face saying don't mess with me.

"Yeah it really was. Did you need something?"

Tyler can feel something happened, he's known Elena long enough to recognize her unspoken words, he should probably leave her alone. On the other hand if he does, it'll fester and eat away at her cause she'll keep it buried inside, unless maybe Rebekah can get her to open up?

 _Bekah..._

"Nope, just checking on you. I can sense some angst," he adds dramatically.

Elena rolls her eyes and finally relaxes a little. "You can try the patience of the saints sometimes... And yes, I meant it when I said I had a nice weekend. Kat called Saturday morning to pick up Cassie and I took her to my parents. They were so happy to have her there, leaving no room for unpleasantness."

"Katherine called you?"

"She did, I was surprised too...," Elena confirms.

"Is that all?" he studies her. "How was your date?"

"What date?" she responds with irritation. "There was no date."

"No? You didn't go out with your little stalker?"

"Don't call him that. And you know I don't date," she insist but avoids his searching gaze, he's sure there's more to it. However...

"Okay," he gets up. "You're clearly busy now and maybe a little moody too, let me know if you want some company later."

Elena hardly acknowledges his departure and Tyler knows there's something seriously wrong with his ex slash friend slash adopted sister.

As the shift continues, Elena's keeping herself busy but every now and then her mind returns to Damon Salvatore and the kiss they shared. Tyler doesn't cross her path again and she only now remembers she should have asked him about his strange moment with Damon last Friday. She knows Tyler, he means well but he can appear rather demanding and she certainly wouldn't be happy if he tried his BS on Damon. She finishes her third cup of coffee, she should really cut down on this bad habit, and is about to go find him when the alarm goes off and the phone on her desk starts ringing. She grabs it and listens to Caroline barking information into the device.

"House fire at 202 Glenisle Drive. Neighbors reporting flames. Family of four, not known whether anyone is inside."

She hopes in won't turn into another tragedy.

 _Right before Christmas._

* * *

It's been a long and exhausting week. She had to pull two extra shifts because of the flu season. The fire department has had a couple of flu shot clinics, and more are scheduled. It's mandatory that they all get vaccinated unless they have a valid reason for refusal, there aren't many. Although it's still a few weeks before Christmas, there are almost daily fire alarms, most calls a result of damaged Christmas lights, frayed cords, and stupid stuff. Fortunately most of them ended with minimal damage and financial loss but not all. Two women and a man are still in the hospital, one medivaced to the burn center in Denver. That person probably won't be home to enjoy the holiday with their friends and family. And in another a twenty year old male died of smoke inhalation. Elena just hopes today, her last shift this week will be uneventful. Nothing would make her more happy than a boring shift.

She's hardly time to check in with her dad or even call Rebekah. Nor would there have been any opportunity for her to share a cup of coffee or a piece of gingerbread...

Oliver knocks on the doorframe even though it's open.

"Yeah?" Elena looks up and... he doesn't have to answer. His eyes are blood shot, nose running and then he turns his head away to cough. "Don't even ask, just go home, we'll manage."

"I'm sor… El... I need..."

"To crawl into bed and sweat it out," she waves her hand in his direction. "Shooo, I don't want you scattering that virus here. Wash you hands damn good before you touch anything else. I'll call Ray to come in early, now get your hind end out of here."

Once he's gone, she calls Ray, curses when he tells her it's similar on his shift but promises to come.

She still has two more hours to go when Caroline finds her way into her office. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering..."

For a brief second, Elena thought she might be coming to tell her that... a certain _someone_ showed up to see her. She sighs mentally but gestures for Caroline to come in. "Sit..."

Caroline looks nervous as she sits on the edge of the chair. When she doesn't look like she'd start talking, Elena nods at her friendly.

"What's up?"

"You know, I wanted to explain about... Tyler. And Nik."

Elena does a double take, is she really about to be dragged into their drama, even more so than she already has thanks to Rebekah? "Look Care, you don't need to tell me anything, it's not really any of my business..."

"I know, and I'm sorry Elena, I have a feeling you've heard things, I know Tyler's been worried about your friendship and... well, this really isn't his fault."

This is really happening. Elena just nods unsure of what else to do.

"It's hard you know... I really like Tyler, he's nice. And hot, we had fun together."

"Caroline," Elena finds her voice again,"this is between you and Tyler, the problem that I have is someone else."

"I know," Caroline interrupts her. "It's that you're worried about Rebekah. But I disagree, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Tyler's fair, he's good, she's perfectly safe with him."

Elena opens her mouth to say something, but it really doesn't make sense. If Caroline sees Tyler this way, why would she break his heart in the first place? Is she having second thoughts, regret?

"It all comes down to the constant uncertainty, the shifts, fires... doing what I do, knowing how dangerous it is and how families often end up broken. And I'm not even talking about the ultimate sacrifice which, I'll admit I've tried not to think about. This job, it can damage you, change you, and I know there's a certain excitement, the rush of adrenaline, the need to be a hero... I admire the dedication, I really do. And I love that about you guys and I'm proud to be a part of it, even if I'm only on the periphery. The thing is, I just don't think I could live with it day in and day out. If that makes me weak and even a coward... so be it. I can't do it..."

"No," Elena interrupts her. "Just stop, we're all different, this job isn't for the faint of heart. You are a valued member of our team so don't denigrate what you do. And you're right, we're not all marriage material, this job is hard on the best of us." Her heart starts beating harder. Here. This is more validation of what she's always known. They should stay away from those they love.

Caroline shakes her head. "And then I met Nik. He's charming, a gentleman, he works when it's needed but there's no drama about it. I'm not worried that he'll gets severely injured, crippled or that one time where he doesn't come home, can't come home..."

Elena knows how charming Niklaus Mikaelson can be. All of the family actually. But he's a nice guy and she knows he will be good for Caroline.

"I'm not proud of it, Elena but it is what it is. I have to live with my choices. And I don't want to cause Tyler more pain or trouble than I already have. I also don't want you to hate me... but it's up to you," she adds uncertainly.

"Caroline," she doesn't hesitate to reassure her. "I understand. And I wish you the best. We all have to make difficult choices and own up to them. You're my friend. So is Tyler. And Rebekah. And also Nik. This doesn't change a thing."

Caroline leaves happy they talked, Elena has some more to think about though. It only confirmed for her that she's right about the need to be cautious about who she'll let into her life and how deep.

When the shift is finally over and after she and Ray fill the holes in the schedule, her thoughts inevitably return to her earlier conversation with Caroline. She realizes this week, it's been day by day of waiting, hoping he will show up and brighten hers and allow her to explain. Right now, she's sitting in her frigid car contemplating what to do. What she should do is start the engine, go home and sleep for the next 12 hours like she usually does. Or she could try to make things right. Perhaps she should flip a coin? Slowly, reluctantly, she sets the vehicle in motion and follows the well known route.

The gate isn't locked up which kind of surprises her. A tall hedge surrounds the house separating it from the rest of the world. She bets it suits him, his small island in the middle of the town. She steps on the porch not sure if he's home or awake, if the lights are on, they're not visible through the shaded windows. It feels rather ridiculous to push the doorbell when he can't hear it or can he? How could she not think about it when she decided to come? They didn't even exchange phone numbers.

 _What is she even doing here?_

She's about to back away when the door cracks open.

* * *

Damon's been avoiding the fire station for a week now. Many times, he's come close to slipping his coat on and walking over there but then he'd remind himself that it's what she wants. If he keeps pushing, he'll only end up embarrassing himself and making it awkward for her. He's not imbecile and certainly doesn't need to be hit over the head for something to sink in. However, the empty feelings that come with it... well, it's hard sometimes but he'll deal with it, he always does.

Pouring himself another glass of bourbon, he's alerted to someone's presence when the green light on his desk starts flashing. Two days ago he interconnected the door bell with the display in the study, in the kitchen and the living room. After telling Ric about his ingenious idea, his buddy had to come over and put it to the test, making Damon ring the bell while he checked out each room to make sure everything was wired properly. Sighing, Damon puts his glass down then trots downstairs to open the front door.

To say he's surprised would be an understatement. It's more like an electric shock. Standing right in front of him is Elena Gilbert looking rather startled.

"Damon?" she looks surprised as if she was expecting someone else.

"Hey," he swallows thickly, how is it possible that she's gotten even more beautiful in the space of a week's time?

"I just wanted..." Is this the same Elena Gilbert? Always so confident and firm?

"Do you want to come inside?" he asks. The weather's not exactly conducive to outdoor chit chats.

"No, no. I don't want to impose, I just wanted to check on you. Flu season... I thought maybe..."

"No, I'm not sick, I've been quite busy. Ric makes sure of it. Also...," he takes a breath but doesn't back out of a honest answer, "I wasn't sure you wanted to see me."

"I didn't mean to…"

 _Hurt him? Why's everyone worried about hurting him?_ _He known enough to last a lifetime and then some._

"It's complicated. I don't think I can risk letting it go too far. People like me shouldn't expose people they care about to this lifestyle or the possibility of the cruelest loss…" She gets agitated in frustration, Damon can see that, but how can he help her when he doesn't know where's she going with this?

"I'm not very good at it obviously but what I'm trying to say," she finally finds the words that need to be said, "I like you and it's not that I didn't like you kissing me, it's the exact opposite, I liked it too much... But I can't make promises that I might not be able to keep."

He knows it's nothing but foolish hope, he feels like a fool, but did she just admit she liked it when he kissed her? Technically he wasn't wrong about her feeling it too… Except it doesn't really matter.

She falls silent for a moment, wondering what he's thinking. She feels helpless, unable to decipher her own feelings, explain how much she missed him popping up at the station this long lonely week. How could she? There's no rational explanation why it suddenly matters that his eyes are on her lips. It should feel uncomfortable and yet it doesn't. If she's to be honest with herself, she likes to see him waiting for her to finish up her shift so they can have coffee or share a piece of cake at the mall. How can she make him understand why she rejected him?

"Damon?"

Why are they still standing outside? And now it's starting to snow once again. The white wet flakes stick on Elena's hair, like tiny stars on the night sky, before they melt and disappear forever. He fights the urge to sweep them off to keep her warm…

"Yes?" he's late to realize she probably expects some kind of response, he just doesn't know what to say. "I'm not angry, Elena. I am the one who should apologize. I just… threw myself on you, figuratively and literally without giving you a chance to say no, it was… selfish and rude. I do respect you and your choices, I didn't want to punish you and I wasn't having a fit, I was just giving you the space I thought you wanted..." When he wasn't who she wanted. _In all honestly, he needed some space too._

"I like spending time with you," she admits reluctantly. She's not used to feeling this vulnerable.

"We're good," he gives her a small smile. "And I like spending time with you too, but you already knew that."

"So... friends?" she looks at him hopeful.

Having Elena as a friend, it's the last thing he wants, it'll be torture, he knows. But it's still far better than not having her in his life at all. And he doesn't exactly have _many_ friends.

So he shakes his head in agreement. "Friends."

* * *

 _Day 3 of our SIMM Blitz._

 _Huge thanks to every one of your for the reviews, follows, favorites, kind words. They mean the world to us._

 _Lots of love and thanks to you, Eva. You're always willing to take the leap and help write these stories with me._

 _Chapter title: 'Don't Wanna Be Your Friend' by Nina._

 _Have a fantastic day and thank you again so very much._


	10. I Want to Know What Love Is

"We're not negotiating here, Damon, you're spending Christmas with us, it'd be ridiculous for you to be all alone in this cold house, one that isn't even yours, only to have me to drag you back to my place on Christmas day. You know I will."

"I don't doubt that," Damon mutters under his breath, barely restraining his instinctive eyeroll.

"And don't give me that old spiel about you needing to be alone on Christmas. I've heard it enough times to recite it verbatim."

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe your wife would like to spend this _family time_ with her husband alone?"

"Oh no you don't," he starts, tsk-tsking with his index finger, "You don't get to use Jenna as an excuse. She wants you there even more than I do!"

"Can you back off a little, please? We've still got time to decide," Damon sighs.

"What's going on here anyway? Do you plan to spend the day with someone else...," Ric considers Damon's unreadable expression. "That's exactly what this is about isn't it? You're hoping to spend Christmas with somebody. Who is it?! And for God's sake, don't tell me it's Andie..."

"Give me a little credit would ya? It's not Andie or anyone else. You're stuck with me being your ball and chain till the end of my days."

"Then why the hell do we have to go through this every fucking year?" he sighs, both disappointed and relieved at the same time. He'd hate for the guy to be alone at Christmas but on the other hand, he'd be thrilled if Damon found someone to share the holidays with him. Unless it's Andie Starr..

"Maybe because every year I feel more and more like a fifth wheel. I'm not a kid anymore Ric, I don't need you to hold my hand every year at this time."

"Oh stop, that's not what it is and you know it. No more whining, I'll pick you up on Christmas Eve and there will be no more buts about it."

Damon watches Ric's car disappear down the street shaking his head in amusement. Despite his dour mood lately, Ric's his constant and admittedly the one person who can kick his ass and not worry about the backlash. No one knows him better, he has the uncanny ability to sense when intervention is needed and when to back off. However, this time of the year, Ric becomes more insistent, which is predictable and therefore kind of hilarious. Before going inside, he really takes a look at his neighborhood. Wintry trees stand as ballet dancers poised to show the world their grace, strength showing in how they remain so still in the seasonal gusts. Now that the leaves have fallen, they are so proud, as if their silvery-brown skin was their glory all along. Damon lifts his head into the wind, eyes open as the last vestiges of daylight sink below the horizon.

With a sigh, he walks back up the steps and goes inside, locking the door behind him. Glancing at his watch, he still has time to get some more done before it's time to pick Elena up. In past few weeks they've seen each other several times, always after Elena's done for the day. They've been to mall to share coffee, enjoy a meal and do a little Christmas shopping, not that he has many people to buy for. They also do simple things such as taking a walk in the park or downtown to look at the holiday decorations.

His favorite thing though is simply enjoying their walks. The way the path sparkles and crunches, like sugar underfoot. One night while lost in his thoughts, a snowball exploded from the front of his parka and that's how he knew the fight was on. His woolen gloves picked up snow like they want to be snowballs themselves, frozen crystals dangling from wild loose fibers he normally wouldn't notice. Soon the coldness of the snow had chilled his fingers to a point where they no longer wished to bend. But cold or not, a snowball fight is a snowball fight and he wasn't going to surrender.

 _Soon another icy ball hits the side of the tree he's hiding behind and another flies through the air just above his head. With a stupid grin on his face, he quickly forms one, whips his arm back and sends it flying. Impact. He lets out a whoop and the fight intensifies..._

Now that he knows her schedule, usually they arrange beforehand when they'll meet. It should _all_ feel like progress but somehow, it doesn't. There's an invisible barrier he knows they'll never cross. And when he comes close... she takes the wind out of his sails _every fucking time_.

It feels like losing her over and over and over and over again.

* * *

It's just a little over a week till Christmas, people seem busier and busier and unfortunately even more careless. Almost everyday they're getting called to a minor or not that minor fire, a family crisis or accident. Not to mention the child they had to rescue from the roof, the little guy thought he caught a glimpse of Santa and wanted a closer look.

"Hey cousin, I brought you a souvenir," Jeremy throws an unrecognizable wet, soft _thing_ on her desktop.

"What in the hell is that?" Elena eyes him suspiciously.

"It's a Teddy bear, duh!" Kai rolls his eyes at his brother. "I told him to throw it away but he insisted you needed to write up a fatality report on the poor departed toy."

"Don't look at me like that, I couldn't just leave it there and tell the little ones that their buddy didn't survive, could I? I couldn't exactly let them find _him_ in the rubble either."

"Maybe not but you could have thrown that disgusting thing in the dumpster," his brother insists.

"And rob Elena of the pleasure of meeting him? No way," Jer mutters under his breath, picks up the toy and leaves her office. Elena can only shake her head at their antics.

"What does he want to do with it?" she turns to Kai.

"He wants you to make an example of it. He told the kids he'd take the Teddy to the hospital and bring it back once they heal it. Now he'll probably scour the town to find them another one."

Elena's left speechless at the capacity of compassion these two comedians have for the people they cross paths with in the course of service. Kai regularly contributes to the victims of fires account. The foundation started many years back, before Elena was born. Jeremy goes above and beyond the call of duty to do nice things for people he meets, often covering his soft side with jokes and sarcasm. _Stefan would have been proud._

The wonder twins are on temporary assignment at her station when they were hardly able to keep the shifts going due to current, rather crucial 30% deficiency in human resources. After they lost Aaron, three more firemen were seriously injured, taken out of service for more than a month. If that weren't bad enough, seasonal viruses have also put on a strain on the fire department, not just her station but city wide. Everyone knows the Gilbert brothers and she was quite happy to get them on her team. Elena can already see the mood and attitude of her staff have improved greatly with these two clowns on board.

"Oh, stop with these _I'm proud of my family_ dreamy looks," Kai rolls his eyes and follows his brother.

Elena chuckles, she has to admit she is pretty proud of the dynamic duo, although they successfully compensate for it by getting into scrapes all the time. "Tyler?" her friend's passing her door without so much as a hello. He pauses, looking at her cautiously. "Something wrong?" Only now does she realize that they've hardly said two words to each other in the last couple weeks. For a moment she's caught of guard unsure of what to say... They've always had a natural rapport and she misses it.

Tyler considers her, then gives her a tired smile. "I'm okay. It just got a little… hot in there. We'll talk later."

He wants to sound like the old Tyler but this one, she doesn't recognize. They all could use a long winter night's sleep.

* * *

The rest of Elena's shift's uneventful and when she leaves the building two hours later, she feels relief. It has really been an exhausting week. Her cousins accompany her to the car, which she's not exactly thrilled about, suspecting that Damon will be waiting for her. It would be unthinkable for her to hide him from her family, she has no intention of doing so but there's also no reason to give them anything to speculate about either.

"What?" Jeremy asks when she slows down.

"Here is where we say goodbye guys," she informs them when she notices Damon's approach.

"Why?" Jeremy's confused, eyeing Elena curiously.

Kai notices him too and pats Jeremy's back to alert him of some stranger's presence. "I think he is the‚ ' _why'..."_

Jeremy turns to Damon giving him a searching gaze. Then they both look at Elena.

Elena laughs nervously. "This is my friend, Damon Salvatore. Damon, these two are my cousins, Kai and Jeremy Gilbert."

" _The_ Damon Salvatore? The one we talked about?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "Yes, _the_ Damon Salvatore." She can see Damon's a little confused about what's going on. Her cousins aren't used to talking directly to him, allowing him to read their lips. "Damon," she touches his sleeve to catch his look, "Jeremy and Kai Gilbert," she points at each. "Jeremy's girlfriend Bonnie works with you, I think…"

Damon finally catches up with the conversation. "Oh yes, it's nice to meet you, Bonnie's a colleague of mine," he shakes Jeremy's hand. "And your name…," he turns to Kai.

Kai clearly has no idea why would _the Damon Salvatore_ make fun of his name, not that he isn't used to it. Before he can vent his irritation, Elena interferes. "Kai, Damon can't hear what we're saying, he's deaf so chill."

When an "O" forms on his mouth, she nods. "His name is Kai, short for Malachai," she quickly spells the name for Damon, not only verbally but also with her hands. Now all three men look at her as if she had two heads. "His name is actually the result of a bet that my uncle lost…," her voice trails when she notices the looks she's getting. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You speak…with your hands now?" Kai voices what everyone's thinking.

"It's just a finger alphabet, no big deal, I thought it might come handy for spelling…," she hopes her skin isn't a blooming shade of red under their scrutiny. "So," she decides they had enough entertainment for one evening, "we're leaving, and I'll see you two tomorrow."

Kai and Jer leave them clearly amused. She sighs mentally, already imagining their next family gathering with everyone grilling her over _the mysterious boyfriend..._ and the wonder twins having a good laugh at her expanse.

When she glances at Damon he does look a little bit reserved. Although she'd love to know what's going on in his head, she doesn't begin to know how to ask him or if she even should. Instead she offers, "Jer and Kai are a funny duo but they're among the best firemen in the city. The problem now is that they'll spill to the family and they'll drive me mad."

It's obvious to him that it causes her discomfort and two different feelings battle inside Damon. He'd like to spare her anything that makes her unhappy but given the fact it's actually him who caused it, should he apologize for being seen? Console her? For a second a cold hand grabs his heart. _Does she feel ashamed to be seen in his company?_ As soon as the thought crosses his mind, he dismisses the idea. Elena is not Andie. And she doesn't want anything from him.

"Bonnie told me about Jeremy," he finally responds. "It's nice to meet him in person." _Is that an appropriate thing to say?_

Elena can't shake the feeling that something's wrong but Damon doesn't elaborate and by now she knows that he won't tell her what's bugging him until he's good and ready to. The last thing she wants to do is fight with him, she's been looking forward to their time together all day. Now she fears her cousins seem to have broken the spell...

"Where are we going?" she asks softly when he looks at her, unwilling to write off the evening yet. It's usually her that sets the plans but tonight, she needs to know he wants it too.

Damon's attuned to her just as well. He brushes doubts and worries aside to give her one of his crooked smiles. "I think we can both use a hot chocolate and the park will be lovely at this hour, illuminated by the street lamps and holiday décor."

* * *

Today it's too cold for a snowball fight, not only are their noses and fingers freezing, so are their limbs. The hot chocolate was a sweet way to warm up but once they finish their delicious drinks, they're _freezing_ all over again.

"It feels so much colder than the last time we were in the park...," Elena admits and Damon can't disagree.

The last thing he wants is for her to get sick, so even though it means cutting short his time with her, he makes a suggestion. "As much as I don't want our day to end, we should probably head home. Unless you want to add another percentage point to your list of sick employees."

Elena shakes her head, she doesn't want to end the evening either. "We can just go to the mall, have a hot toddy or another hot cocoa..."

"Or," he hesitates, wondering if he should suggest it, "...we could stop at my place, I'd like to show you around. I can make us something hot to drink too..." His heart starts beating harder awaiting her answer.

"Well... we could," she doesn't leave him hanging for long. _That's what two friends can do, right?_ "We can chat for a bit and not to freeze to death in the process."

Damon chuckles dutifully but his mind's already in full swing, trying to remember if he left a mess in the living room or if he has the ingredients on hand to make some homemade hot chocolate. Excitement and terror always go hand in hand in his case. He's both thrilled and anxious at the prospect of having Elena in his, well Marcel's place.

They're almost there when Elena stops and starts digging in her bag. Showing him the phone, she excuses herself to take it. "Rebekah...," she's a little concerned because her friend knew she had a da... agh… that she wouldn't be home until later. "What's up?"

There's a long pause before Elena hears a soft sniff. Her breath hitches, alerting all her protective instincts. "What's wrong? Bekah? What happened?"

 _"Can you please... come?"_ Bekah finally answers. _"I... Tyler just broke up with me."_

Elena's eyes meet Damon's but she knows what she has to do. She gives him an apologetic look "Sure Bekah, I'll be right there."

Dropping his head for a moment, Damon blows out a white puff of breath then extends his arm, signaling for her to lead the way back to the fire station.

 _They aren't meant to be._

* * *

"Are you sure it's appropriate for me to be here?" Rebekah asks for the umpteenth time since Elena picked her up at her house in the morning.

"Would you stop! It's not like you've never been here before," Elena rolls her eyes.

"Yes, I have but it's been a very long time."

"Oh really? I remember it was only a few years ago when you got mad at your parents for whatever reason and insisted on spending Christmas with me? You even tagged along when I had to go to work only to hook up with..."

"Shhh," Rebekah nearly goes airborne to slap her hand over Elena's mouth and she starts to laugh.

"You're being ridiculous. My parents love you, you're always welcome here. And considering your social status, you're more popular with my mother than I am."

Rebekah's worries are baseless and Elena mentally rolls her eyes. By sheer happenstance, the first Gilbert they bump into is the one who likes her most.

"Kai," Bekah smiles genuinely.

Elena's cousin seems to be pleasantly surprised. "Rebekah? Nice to see you, it's been awhile since you came to one of these..."

"Yeah, sorry to crash your fam..."

"Nonsense," he waves her off, "you're practically family," he looks away when he hears his name. Nodding at his dad, he turns back to the girls. "Well... ladies, enjoy yourselves, I'll see you later."

Both Rebekah and Elena are a little caught off guard by his abrupt departure. What's even more surprising is that he didn't tease her about the date last week, and he threw away the chance to spend some time entertaining Rebekah.

They don't have much time to dwell on it though. In mere moments, they find themselves immersed among not only the Gilberts but also friends and some new faces. Rebekah fits in just fine and after several days of gloom, Elena notices her friend's genuine smiles which by extension, makes her happy. A cloud drifts over her mind at the though of _him_.

She hasn't seen Damon since she left him the night Rebekah summoned her. He hasn't stopped at the station but she wouldn't have had time for him even if he had. She spent the last week between work and helping her friend pack her things and move temporarily into her home. Tomorrow's Christmas and Rebekah will be visiting her parents and she signed up to work a double shift.

Sighing she walks over to the punch bowl to pour herself a glass. It's improbable that she'll see him tomorrow to wish him a Merry Christmas. _How stupid was she not to ask for his phone number?_

She takes a long swallow, shivering when she tastes the vodka, no doubt added by one of the wonder twins.

"There she is," her dad appears out of nowhere with a big smile on his face.

She happily slips in his arms. "Daddy..."

"I'm glad you came, I heard..."

Elena braces herself for the third degree but it never comes.

"I heard Rebekah's nursing her broken heart at your place."

Elena, caught off guard but relieved that it's not herself on the agenda, nods. "Yeah, she's here somewhere."

"I saw her, she told me. I think you're the best friend she could hope for," John adds.

"She is to me as well," she looks around and smiles when she can see her friend immersed in conversation with a couple of the Gilbert cousins.

He shakes his head, contemplating if he should open the can of worms or not. He probably shouldn't. "Tyler is a good boy, I thought he might have been it, for you, I mean."

Elena considers him. "I don't know, dad, we work so much better as friends. And I'm not looking for anything serious right now." _Or ever..._

John knows his daughter's beliefs and he bites his tongue. He doesn't want to stir the hornet's nest tonight. If only she knew how wrong she is. This, what she's doing, isn't living, it's existing."

"Do you like the party?" he asks instead of the million things he'd rather talk to her about.

"It's… stunning, you and mom did an incredible job with the decorations, the tree, the food is delicious and I think half of your guests won't be able to leave due to the impresive selection of alcohol. Well, not by car anyway. You should have called me."

"We had help. Your aunt Miranda and Kai pitched in. And we know how busy you are."

"I'm not that busy…," Elena protests but they both know she's taken extra shifts to cover for her men. Plus, she doesn't have a family, she hates the thought of having Christmas day off when her staff with children at home are at work. Little kids should have their parents home with them. Even though they can't all be off, at least she feels better about it.

At that precise moment her mother interrupts their conversation. "John, can you show the boys which boxes to bring in for the open bar? Hello Elena..."

She shares looks with dad just as he's leaving. "Mom, the party's stunning," she kisses her on the cheek. The next twenty minutes she spends listening to her mother's complaints.

* * *

Sometime later, Elena finds herself alone. Rebekah's off somewhere. She doesn't mind, not in the least. It's nice to know her best friend is still the queen, popular with everyone and comfortable enough to play her usual role in top form.

"I thought you might bring Cass...," Jeremy materializes out of nowhere, coming to stand right next to her.

"Jer," she shakes her head regretfully. "I wanted to, but Katherine changed her mind, said they were going to go to her parents or something. Hopefully I can pick her up for a sleepover after the holidays."

He leans closer to whisper next to her ear. "Out of all the people you know in this town, you show up with the blonde bombshell?" He lowers his voice even more. "I thought you would bring someone else..."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I was wondering when one of you would bring that up."

He says nothing which is kind of unnerving.

"Damon's just a friend, we aren't dating," she says firmly.

"If you say so..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she turns to face him, a rather disapproving look on her face.

In no hurry to answer, he grabs a handful of chips from a nearby table, throws them in his mouth and chews loudly.

"You really haven't told anyone? I thought dad might... but he's more concerned about Tyler."

"Pffft," Jeremy makes a disdainful sound. "You and Tyler, it was convenience. Symbiosis. Two people in the same phase of mourning. It would have never worked and you know that too."

She looks at him questioningly. "No matter," he waves her off. "What does though is that for the first time in years, you're showing interest in a man who isn't family and that includes Tyler. We thought you might appreciate some space."

Elena lets out a short laugh. "When have you ever given anyone space? And I'll repeat, Damon and I are friends, end of story..."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Elena."

"Where's Kai anyway?" She gives him a pointed look. "I prefer having you both here, that way I won't have to repeat it all again later."

"He's probably home by now."

"What? Why would he leave already? The party just started..."

"You really have to ask?" Jer's dark look turns back to her.

Elena's jaw clenches as she meets it. Shaking her head, she turns to leave, almost knocking Bonnie over in the process.

"Sorry, Bon," She smiles and quickly hurries away to find her cousin. _The little coward isn't going anywhere._ Just as she's ready to throw her arms up in frustration, she finds him with his coat in hand at the back entrance, about to sneak away, sparing himself the trouble of saying 'bye'.

"You're leaving now?" Elena stares at her cousin incredulously.

"I am, I came, I saw, I wished everyone that matters a Merry Christmas and now I'm out of here."

"You're not leaving because of Rebekah, are you? I thought you'd want to have a few words with her?"

"Elena, stop."

"This might be the opportunity you've been waiting for. Don't let it slip away."

"I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. If I can't win her fair and square, I don't want any part of it. Right now she's vulnerable and hurt, I won't take advantage nor will I allow anyone to use me, not even her. I have more self respect than that and lastly, I won't be her rebound. Surely you can understand that?"

"I'm not saying you should make the moves on her, but you can be her friend, frankly she could use one right now and you..."

"Nope, you be there for her and spare the next poor schlub the heartache after she gets her kicks and drops him into the friend category. No thanks, I want no part of that."

"You're leaving now?" Elena repeats, staring at her cousin incredulously.

"Elena," he fixes her with his stare, becoming deadly serious, "sometimes it hurts to be around someone you know you can never have." Without saying another word, he turns on his heels and walks out the door, leaving behind a stunned Elena.

 _Why does she have the feeling he isn't talking only about himself and Rebekah?_

* * *

 _He's walking across the cold and stony hall, it's not like he remembers, everything's gone and an echo follows the sound of his footsteps. He tries to be quiet but it's still too loud._

 _Where is she?_

 _Carefully, he checks the kitchen, it's empty and pure and no one's there. She must be somewhere else. He peeks in the living room but it's just as void. He feels relieved, still, he knows she must be somewhere in the house._

 _Now he remembers, it's Christmas. Maybe she wants to surprise him this year? She used to, when his dad was still with them. Together they would decorate the entire house, lights, pinecones, candles and tinsel, the smell of the spruce and cinnamon... and finally a huge dense Christmas tree, proudly rising in the middle of the living room. They would spend hours hanging ornaments on its branches. Blue, gold, red, green, silver, purple, every color of the rainbow included amongst the assortment. Not to be forgotten, the big box of candy canes she'd buy every year to dangle along with the brightly colored ornaments. Every year dad would take him into his arms and lift him up so he could place the big shiny star on the top all by himself._

 _Now it dawns on him... the tree. It always stands proudly in the living room and there's nothing, maybe it's not even Christmas after all... still he thinks it is._

 _Confused, he leaves the room and carefully takes one step after another upstairs. For some reason he can't shake the feeling he should be very quiet, maybe his mom's asleep, she needs her rest. His bedroom door is open and he pauses for a minute to decide if he should go inside or wait. Eventually he leans against the banister and takes a deep breath to find the courage._

 _"Mom? Are you in there?"_

 _Nothing happens. He waits for what must be several minutes but his mom can't or won't come out._

 _"Mom? I'm home. I'm coming inside..." He puts his feet on the last step and turns to take it when suddenly his mom's looming over his tiny awkward self. He startles, opening his mouth to scream but it doesn't leave his mouth. He's too terrified. She raises her hand and he takes a step back, forgetting he's standing on the staircase..._

He wakes up before he crashes onto the hard wood floor, as he usually does. It's nothing new, especially at this time of year and he immediately relaxes, running his hand through his hair. It's Christmas day, early morning. Damon imagines that kids of all ages all over the country are jumping out of bed, running to see what Santa brought them. He used to be that child too.

He has no way of knowing if Ric and Jenna are going to sleep in so he opens his door and tiptoes out of his room and down the staircase, only to find the kitchen deserted which means it's all his. Opening the fridge, he sees eggs, bacon and a package of fresh hash browns so he decides to make them Christmas breakfast. He makes a detour to the living room to plug in the Christmas lights. It's a beautiful tree that Jenna carefully decorated yesterday while Ric and himself kicked back and enjoyed eggnog, spiked with blackberry brandy and a football game. Before going upstairs for the night Damon stealthily arranged the presents he bought for them. Now there's a decent sized pile of colorful boxes wrapped with ribbons, Ric and Jenna obviously adding some of their own.

It's been years since he's had a Christmas look like this, still, _this time of the year..._

"Morning!" Jenna walks in the kitchen in the best of moods. "What's that irresistible smell!" she gushes, her eyes closing as she takes a whiff. "Wow, you've been busy. Thank you Damon," she gives him a big mama bear hug, which doesn't even feel uncomfortable.

They spend the morning enjoying family time, Damon happily watches Jenna burst into happy tears when she opens the envelope with Ric's present, a week long vacation to Bermuda, starting the day after tomorrow. Ric figured he should give her a day to pack. Damon knew about it and is ecstatic for Ric's surprise is such a success. Both tease a teary-eyed Jenna, just a little, they both think she's adorable. _Hormones are fun._

The afternoon is lazy, After a delicious meal of turkey, dressing and all the trimmings that he and Jenna cooked, they have a lazy afternoon. Damon even dozes off for an hour. Jenna and Ric are spread out on the couch, while he's comfortable in the wide recliner seated next to the window. They're watching 'The Bishop's Wife' with Cary Grant, one of Jenna's favorites. His thoughts soon turn to Elena. He hasn't seen her at all this past week, not after she informed him that she'd be busy with her family's Christmas party and the extra shifts she's likely working.

 _It's Christmas day and he won't get to see her._

Perhaps it'll be next year before he sees her again?

"Hey," Ric comes closer to refill his glass, laying his hand on Damon's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Sure," Damon pulls himself together quickly.

"Nightmares...?" Ric guesses correctly.

He doesn't want to lie but he doesn't want to talk about them either, not today, not ever. He nods, finally settling for... "Decent. Managable. You don't need to worry about me." But Ric knows there's so much more behind his short answer.

"You know what?" Damon adds seeing his big brother isn't so easily fooled. "I'm stuffed, I think I could use a walk. The fresh air will be invigorating, I hope you don't mind?"

Ric's nodding before Damon even finishes. He knows his bro. He's been doing an incredible job communicating with people lately and Ric can imagine it gets a little overwhelming for his shy best friend. "Of course. We'll do some packing in the meantime. It kind of seems unreal that we'll be at the beach in less than forty eight hours," he grins and Damon pats his shoulder.

"You do that. I'll text you before I return so I won't walk in on..."

"I get it," Ric points him to the door. "Have a nice walk you ass..."

Damon chuckles when he slips on his coat, scarf and boots. As soon as he pulls the front door closed, he trots down the front steps and takes off towards the park

* * *

 _It's for the best, right?_ Elena tries to persuade herself that Damon's presence in her life means only complications. Sighing she gets up to look outside her window. Naked winter trees line the avenue. Even on the holiday a few people are out for walks, their breaths rising in visible puffs. Others walk into the nearby bar, the lonely looking for company she suspects. There is a freezing chill in the air that brings crispness to the leaves, bejeweled with frost, that crunch underfoot. Rosy cheeks, hands in pockets, collars raised as they try to keep out the light but brisk breeze. Icicles dangle from the shadowy skeletons of trees, each one like an ominous sword of Damocles.

Shaken from her stupor when man passes in front of her window, she refills her coffee cup and sits back down, her thoughts quickly resuming. It's nice to liven up her rather mundane routine. Spending time with a whip smart and kind gentleman once in awhile is lovely. Bringing her cup to her lips, she takes a swallow imagining an idyllic life for just a moment before real life crashes into her, interrupting her temporary escape. She loves being a fire fighter, it's satisfying to help people and save lives but it also means... she stops right there, she has a feeling if she repeats it often enough, maybe she'll believe. It's a crutch really, one she wields as a weapon to justify her life choices and that's not what it's about. She's confident and secure in what she does and...

The intercom interrupts her musings and she's immediately on alert. It's Christmas day, something, well more like many somethings always and without fail happen on Christmas day.

"Yes?" she raps out in the phone, _time is crucial_.

"Elena? Sorry to call you overhead but you have a visitor, it was faster than looking for the phone under this pile on my desk."

Elena rolls her eyes and swallows an irritated answer. _It's Christmas day_.

And then it dawns on her. She has a visitor. _Could it be...?_ She'd ask, but Caroline's already hung up. She'll find soon enough.

She doesn't see anyone when she steps out of her office, that's not unusual especially given the day. Most everyone in town's enjoying the family time and celebrating the day. Her men are tense, as if a heavy black cloud is hanging over their heads, admittedly, some of them are probably tired from yesterday's... festivities.

"Care? You gave me a heart attack, calling me like that...," she starts having the blonde within view but falls silent when she sees it's really _him,_ pale face and red nose, his eyes burning with fire inside them. "Damon," she addresses him and it sounds kind of relieved, luckily he can't hear the undisguised emotion that creeped into her tone.

He gives her a shy smile. "Sorry to show up unannounced, I needed a walk in a poor attempt to relieve my overstuffed stomach... I wanted to say 'hi'. It's Christmas day...," he adds offering some kind of explanation although she doesn't appear to need one.

"I'm glad you did. Now I can wish you a Merry Christmas. How did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't," Damon shrugs. "But you said you'd be picking up shifts over the holidays to help out your crew with families."

"That I did," she laughs, her mood already improving. "How is your Christmas Day going?" she sits next to him, she can't exactly leave when she's on duty.

He shrugs. "It's okay. Ric presented Jenna with a vacation to Bermuda so I wanted to give them some space to pack." The crooked smile that's Elena's favorite is on full display, momentarily catching her off guard at how natural it feels, sitting with him, chatting, smiling. "How is your friend?" he turns serious.

"She's better, thank you for asking. She's going to be alright. Sorry I left so abruptly..."

"No, it's perfectly okay, she needed you." _How many people need her? Including himself?_

What is it about _this_ night that makes him feel so... vulnerable? Maybe it was a mistake to come?

"Do you want a cup of coffee, tea? Vincent always makes us a big batch of his secret recipe homemade hot chocolate. And let me tell you...," she licks her lips.

"No," he shakes his head. "Really, I'm fine. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas." _And reassure himself that she's alright._

She opens her mouth to say something but suddenly the alarms go off. A siren wailing electronically along the corridors, leaping out from the corners, echoing everywhere. Overhead, a light begins to flash red.

Caroline looks out of her office. "Sorry 'Lena, it's a house fire, 1421 Anasazi Place, a neighbor called it in."

Elena jumps to her feet, already on the move when she turns back to Damon, her face full of regret. "I'm sorry, Damon, I have to go. Merry Christmas..."

 _They just aren't meant to be._

* * *

 _Day 4 of the SIMM blitz. Now you have an idea of how Damon lost his hearing... I don't know about you but I think Elena's resolve is beginning to weaken... ;)_

 _I work tonight and New Year's day. I will try to update tomorrow but it'll depend on how tired I am when I get home in the morning and depending on if I have time when I wake up to get ready to go back to work. If you don't get chapter 11 tomorrow, it'll be Wednesday._

 _Chapter title: 'I Want to Know What Love Is' by Foreigner._

 _Thank you so much for your remarkable reviews, follows, favorites. All the love you're showing this Damon and Elena. Eva and I love them too._

 _We hope you all have a safe and fun New Year's Eve and a truly wonderful 2019. You're the best audience in the world. Thank you all again._


	11. The Composer

_**Happy New Year. Thank you all for making the last one so memorable for us.**_

* * *

Standing in the doorway Damon watches helplessly as the fire trucks and the ambulance leave the station. He catches a glimpse of Elena and then they're all gone. He sighs and turns to leave when Caroline comes to stand next to him.

"It takes some time to get used to it," she shares as soon as he looks at her. "One minute they're here, making jokes, laughing and the next they're fighting death itself... If they're lucky they come back, unharmed and ready to fight another day.

"Those aren't exactly the most reassuring words..."

This is it. This is Elena Gilbert's life. When she's here, she's always on the run. When she isn't, he feels like chasing her. It's not healthy, he knows, especially when she doesn't feel the same, but this is how he feels about her. And damn him if he cares, he will have to live with it but for now, he needs to know that she'll return in one piece.

"Where's the fire?" Damon asks and turns to Caroline to see if she'll answer him.

"It's almost in the suburbs," she waves her hand in that direction and Damon recognizes the name of the neighborhood, Anasazi Place.

Seeing the look on his face, Caroline touches his arm to grab his attention. "It's a 3 alarm fire, they won't be back anytime soon if that's why you're asking."

"Caroline?" Damon lowers his voice, "I have a huge favor to ask."

* * *

He pushes through the crowd of onlookers but he isn't here for some sensation, he feels ashamed to admit it but he isn't here out of concern for the survivors or the people inside, he's only interested in one.

That's not entirely true as he does feel relief when he witnesses someone being carried outside, visibly breathing, communicating, and obviously living.

 _He feels the connection._

Now and then he sees guys he recognizes from Elena's station... multiple familiar faces, but no Elena in sight. They go in and come out, for hours and hours they battle the blaze. Fire licks around the house like it means to play, burning the grasses bleached brown by the winter sun. At first the wet timber resists, hours of hosing down providing some protection. The walls are soon alight and the smell of burning cedar is blown clear over the neighborhood.

A plume of fire explodes, its flames rolling outwards like the smoke of a mushroom cloud. The heat is oppressive even from two hundred yards away. Damon is a little aghast at the onlookers. They had been excited at first, snapping pictures to upload on social media and generally behaving like a crowd at a bonfire. But a subtle shift in wind direction brings noxious smoke and ash into their hair and eyes. With hands clamped over their mouths, many flee to their cars. It's almost chaotic as they all try to leave at once, honking their horns and struggling to see through their ash-coated windshield. Pretty soon the police are directing traffic away from the area. Damon is stunned by the impropriety of it all.

Ambulances come and go, the crowd now much thinner, thins even more as some get tired of watching another's tragedy.

And it's Christmas Day. Everyone should be home, with their families, not here like it's some medieval burning at the stake.

At 3 a.m. it's finally over but sadly, there's at least one casualty. He bowed his head when he saw them carrying the body, sliding the gurney into the awaiting ambulance. Damon texted Ric several hours ago that he'd be late, he's in no hurry to get back. Not before he has a chance to see her. He's not going to pretend he knows how it feels but he's sure it's agonizing for her and every other firefighter when they lose someone.

Eventually she comes into view. She looks tired and small at the distance, it might simply be his imagination. She's talking to some people, probably relatives of those who used to call the place home. Elena shakes her head and the woman starts crying, and the man takes her in his arms to support her. Tyler's coming to support his boss, exchanging a few words with them too.

It feels bizarre standing aside and watching what could have been the scene in the aftermath of his own house fire. He could just as easily be watching Jenna and Ric. He shudders at the thought.

He won't seek her out now, nor will he try to catch her attention. He got what he came for, she's alright. _He needs to think._

This is her life, he knows that he has no say in it at all. And now he understands her reservations. Does understanding make it easier to accept it's over before it's even had a chance to start? He doesn't think so. Relieved that she's safe, he pulls out his phone and types a message. With a tired smile playing on his lips he pushes the send button and takes off on foot to put distance between them.

* * *

Elena's about to back off and leave the grieving family in care of capable hands of their pastor, the police and the counselor, it's all been too much. Tyler has her back, he always does but she doesn't need saving. She's right where she's supposed to be, with the family, falling into it right along with them. It's Christmas for God's sake. Where were the mother and her boyfriend while her son tried valiantly to save his grandparents lives and it cost him his own? How often in the years to come will they ask that same questions, doomed never to find the answers?

She can see Tyler watching her and although she appreciates his concern, she'd prefer to deal with it without his supervision.

 _You're stronger, Elena..._

Stronger than who? _Him_? She wishes it was true. Otherwise she might end up on leave of absence like Meredith...

 _Or dead like her brother._

Where is the line between where they can go and where they dare not cross? How do they respect the limits if they can't recognize where they are. The boy didn't have to die, if he had just waited for them to arrive... He'd be embracing his grandparents right now... Instead they keep pushing and pushing their luck until it inevitably runs out. Still, isn't that how heroes are born?

"Are you alright?" Tyler joins her by the truck, trying to keep his voice casual.

Elena hops inside and loosens her overall, trying to ignore his searching gaze. Lacking patience, she reaches for her haversack to keep herself busy so she doesn't snap at him. Pulling out her phone, she notices new messages from her dad and uncle. Obviously they wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas, knowing that she's working on this night. The hour is late so she won't return them now but they probably know what's happening. She caught a glimpse of the TV crew covering the fire. Although she doesn't recognize the number, she opens the last message.

 _No matter how it turns out today, you're still the best chance they have. Merry Christmas Elena..._

She stares at the message for a few seconds while a warm feeling spreads, expanding in her ribcage with each breath she takes. _How did he get her phone number?_ She hesitates, unsure of what should she do now, it's too late to message him back at his hour. With one last look at the display she's not aware of the barely there smile that's forming on her lips.

"You know what? I will be, Tyler." At this precise moment she's never been more sure about that.

* * *

Elena's been nursing her aching heart, mourning the death that's caused too many painful memories to resurface.

It's the last day of the year and Elena finds herself, where else, at the station. Men from different shifts are there too, filling in for their comrades. It's actually Ray's turn but she took his day shift as he's newly married and just became a father to a baby boy, how could she say no?

Newly single Tyler is also present, he's been watching her like a hawk since Christmas day, she has a feeling that he's just waiting for her to break down.

 _As if…_

"Can you stop please?"

"Huh?" he looks at her innocently, as if he has no idea what she's talking about.

"Hovering. You need to stop hovering."

"I'm not…"

Elena stops his excuses with one well-aimed look. "I'm not going to lose it, okay? I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay…," he shrugs but instead of giving her space, he nestles in the chair opposite her desk.

 _Wonderful._

Frankly, she's glad they got over the Rebekah issue. Her best friend is good, back to her witty, biting self. It also means that Tyler's comfortable around her, enough so to drive her crazy with his _I'm not going to let you out of my sight_ attitude.

"You know, you should talk to someone," he informs her out of nowhere.

Elena looks at him incredulously. "Are you really going to suggest...?"

"Chill," Tyler quickly backs off. "Look Elena, we've known each other for a long time. I know you're tough as nails but even you have your limits."

"This wasn't it, I can assure you."

"I know that," Tyler looks frustrated. "I know you're more than capable of dealing with it on your own but you don't have to. If you don't want to talk to me, talk to Rebekah, your dad, even your uncle Grayson? Any of them would be glad to lend an ear and your dad, more than anyone would certainly understand."

 _Strange how Rebekah's name between them doesn't cause any discomfort._

He has a point, she knows, but she's used to dealing with her messes on her own. Dad would surely understand but he's the last person on Earth she'd want to burden with... this.

 _Too many painful memories._

"You know Tyler, I appreciate that you always have my back but I need to... come to terms with it on my own. Why don't you tell me about Rebekah?" she asks, changing the subject.

"You're okay with me breaking up with Rebekah?" he asks quietly and Elena understands it weighs heavily on his mind.

"You want to explain?" She's not exactly sure what to ask or what he needs to get off his chest. However, she's certain they can't just dodge the subject.

"I realized you're right. I didn't use her knowingly, but I guess in a way I did. She deserves a guy who's completely committed. But in my defense, I never lied to her, we had a good time while it lasted."

Elena experiences the same unease as she did with Kai at the Christmas party. Why do other people's turmoil suddenly feel so uncomfortably familiar lately? She shakes it off, this is about Tyler. One of her oldest friends.

"I knew what I had to do," he continues, "but it took me some time to collect the courage. I didn't want to hurt her but I had to do the right thing, even though I admit the timing sucks," he chuckles humorlessly finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"Ty, the timing's never right and... you did the right thing. Thank you. It really was none of my business to start at you... but it wasn't just her, I care about your wellbeing too."

"Nope," he shakes his head, that's exactly what you're here for. You kicked my ass and opened my eyes."

They both laugh, it's a relief, knowing that they're still on the same page.

"But it goes both ways," he speaks again unexpectedly and he gives her a pointed look. "When it's the last time you saw Damon Salvatore?"

Elena didn't see that coming. "Where did that come from? It was Christmas day and you were there," she's buying time.

"And did you text him back?"

"I did! The next morning. How did you know it was him...? What's with the twenty ques...?"

"Doesn't matter," he waves her off. "The point is... are you sure you are not doing the same? That you're doing the same thing to _him?_ You can't keep running from your life, Elena, and the poor guy deserves to know... everything. You let him in, I can see that. And then you just cut him off?"

"But we agreed on staying friends...," it sounds lame even to her own ears.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler's face shows clearly what he thinks about it.

"Since when have you become Damon Salvatore's biggest cheerleader?" Childish or not, she wants to stick her tongue out at him but she manages to bite back the urge.

"Since I found out he's willing to fight for you, which goes against his beliefs. Trust me, Elena, the guy can be anything and everything but your friend... Now, are you willing to do the same for him?" his inquisitive look is boring into her.

She doesn't dare give him an answer.

* * *

The week following Christmas day has been dragging and yet, the last day of the year has arrived with little fanfare. Damon feels melancholy. It's all at once and nothing in particular, _it sucks_ and he feels like drowning himself in the bottle of bourbon that Ric gave him for Christmas. Standing up, he walks over to the TV to turn it on, he's able to enjoy some with the benefit of closed caption.

The lure of his Blanton's calls again like a siren, he's rather impressed with himself that he hasn't cracked the seal yet. With everything that happened in the last month, he's certainly allowed to imbibe. Despite the fact that he wants nothing more than to lapse in unconsciousness, preferably with help from the bottle that's smiling at him from its honorary place on his bookcase, he's a Salvatore, stubborn as the day is long and not one to take the easy way out.

And because he's better than that and he's not a quitter. Shaking his head, he walks to the sliding patio door and cracks it open. The street looks like an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas is still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artist's hand to return. Taking a breath, he inhales the crisp, cool air. The weather is frosty and the snow glitters like sequins scattered on his lawn. He smiles when a chilled squirrel hops from tree to tree, carefully trotting on branches. A ghostly wind whips up, pelting his face with the white stuff. Sighing he closes the door, walks back to the living room and collapses in his favorite chair. His eyes once again drift to that fine looking bottle of Blanton's.

One celebratory drink at midnight will do, for his house burnt to ash, for illusions that never materialize, for almost finding love, for pathetically moping on New Year's Eve... Happy New Year!

His train of thought is suddenly interrupted when the bulbs on his home alarm catch his attention by furiously, colorfully flashing.

The doorbell?

It's impossible. Unless Ric took a quick flight back from Bermuda, which in all honesty Damon wouldn't put past him if he suspects his brother's miserable and alone. Thinking it's probably either a defect or kids messing around, he reluctantly gets up and switches it off. Just as he's about to plop back down, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and reads the message.

 _Where are you and what are you doing?_

Elena?

His heart starts beating harder while he types in a response.

 _I'm home. Celebrating the new year._

 _Want some company?_

Raking his hand through his hair, he stares at the screen, contemplating whether she's serious when the phone vibrates with another message.

 _Why aren't you answering the door?_

 _Crap._ She's really here! Damon's flying down the stairs before his tossed away phone lands on the couch.

* * *

She's really there. Looking somewhat uncertain she gives him a small smile when he opens the door and words seem to have escaped him.

 _It's her._

In the flesh.

"Sorry for disturbing your evening, I..."

"No," he quickly pulls himself together. "Come in. I... hope you can stay?" He never learns. _Nope_. He's a glutton for punishment. "I'm sorry I..."

"I can stay," she says quickly, reassuringly and Damon's stunned. _Did she really say yes or is he imagining it?_

He realizes he needs to push his musings to the back burner or she may reconsider and walk away. Biting the inside of his lip, he steps aside to let her in.

Elena steps inside, brushing the light dusting of snow off of her shoulders. "May I?" Damon offers, gesturing to her coat with his eyes. Seeing her nod, he takes it to hang on the rack. "Why don't we go to the living room, I have a fire going, you can warm up a little?" he asks tentatively.

Elena nods and starts to follow although her eyes are scanning her surroundings. She shakes her head at the tangerine and fuchsia walls, they're rather attractive in a macabre way. The dark wood bannister arcs like flowing water with smoothness and perfection. The architecture of the home is no more apparent than in the bookcase. The stairs had to have been built first, curving like the end of a cat's tail before ascending the first floor. The bookcase had come next, built up by the wall, each shelf starting next to an individual step. It's as if the home was designed one feature at a time.

Once in the living room, Damon offers her a chair and then excuses himself to make them something to drink. She's close to the fireplace, very much enjoying the warmth it provides. Thick wood pieces crackle and pop as the bright flames slowly eat away, turn it into black ash, as if a shadow is corrupting its lively essence. The dancing fire licks and spits at the curved ceiling of the hearth with its glowing, bright golden flame, and its red base shimmers across the polished wood floor like dawn upon a summer morning.

A short time later, she feels him brush her arm as he walks by to set the platter on the end table. "I make it from scratch, I hope you like it," he posits, handing her a mug.

"It sure smells delicious," she offers, putting the glass to her lips, a moan escaping as soon as it touch her taste buds. His hot chocolate tastes more like a melted belgian truffle. It's dark, rich and coats her tongue thickly before flowing down her throat. The top is swirled with white milk foam and spotted with cocoa powder. It smells like Charlie's Chocolate factory and she's torn between wanting to savour it and inhale it. For several moments she just wraps her hands around the ceramic mug, letting the warmth flow through her fingers, banishing the wintry chill.

"It's wonderful, thank you, Damon."

He acknowledges her thanks with a nod, watching her shift and get comfortable in the armchair. She takes a look around now and then and he thinks how nice it is to share this silence with her. _She must be tired._

Not knowing how to begin the conversation they should be having, she begins by telling him about Cassie and how she had her for an overnight right after Christmas, adding that curiously Katherine was okay with it. The thought gives Elena pause, she never allows her daughter to come to the Gilbert family get-togethers but is usually willing to let Elena have her. She probably shouldn't question her motives, the time she spends with her niece are probably the happiest moments she has.

 _Well, at least until recently…_

But half way through she realizes that's not what she wants, needs to talk about with him.

"Thank you for the message, Damon, I appreciated it. It was...," she takes a deep breath... "Christmas Day sucked. We lost a kid, 14 year old. He was staying with his grandparents. They either fell asleep early, I don't know really. The boy tried to save them but was overcome by smoke inhalation, he died before we could get him out. His grandparents... they're both alive but the grandfather is critical. How will they ever recover from _this_?"

Damon has a feeling she's not waiting for an answer, still, he wants to offer her his support. She's telling him something so personal and heartbreaking, he can't help but extend his hand to take hers. _That he can do as a friend..._

Elena sighs and squeezes his in return. "He died a hero and will never grow up to be one in the real world now."

"He will be, Elena, in your memory." He drops his eyes for a moment, ashamed his thoughts are not on the tragedy but the girl, the woman, in front of him. "I... was there, that night, Christmas day at Anasazi Place," he confesses. "I just wanted to assure myself that you were okay." He quickly looks at her, unsure of what she'll say.

"So... the message was not random?" she's astonished. "Why did you leave...?"

Damon's shaking his head even before she finishes the sentence. "It wasn't about me, you were there with your team, sharing the same heartbreak. I would have been an unwelcome intruder. Besides, your friend might have ended me," he's only half joking.

"You know, it was actually Tyler who brought," she gestures between them, "it my attention. He said that I'm... well... not considering your feelings in this _equation_? Earlier today, he told me in no uncertain terms that I might be using you."

"Elena, no, you're the most generous and compassionate person I've ever had the pleasure to meet…," he starts to protest but pauses only now realizing what she said. "Tyler Lockwood encouraged you to come here?" Damon asks incredulously, needing to reassure himself he hasn't been _reading_ her wrong. No matter how much respect he may have earned with Tyler, this is beyond all expectations.

"Yeah," Elena gives him a small smile, understanding his astonishment. "But that's not all. I also had a conversation with Kai, my cousin, not about me, about him and his own issues... I realized then how similar, how damaged we are… well, at least I am. I always considered my career and its consequences that may or may not ever come to pass. I…"

This is it, the moment of truth. She seldom talks about Stefan but Damon needs to know to truly understand. She takes another breath to gather the courage to continue.

"I can't promise you it won't become a problem. I've tried, I really have but I just can't stop thinking about how uncertain the future is. None of us has any idea of course but you see, I have to be careful about who I let into my life. Tragically I learnt it the hard way," her voice trails off as her eyes take on a vacant look. Feeling his hand squeeze hers, she nods softly. "My brother, Cassie's father died in a fire. And everyday I see the ramifications of it in my own family, our parents, his wife, Cassie. She'll never know him, this job stole him from her. Even though three years have passed, it's still very raw for all of us. Every time I throw on my helmet, death is always going to be a possibility. There's no way to predict when our luck will run out. This is the reality our loved ones have to live with everyday. Many of us don't want to take that risk, breaking hearts because of choices _we_ make. Divorces, broken families and unhappy spouses, it's reality for firefighters. And despite it all, I can't quit, Damon, not yet. I've wanted to do this job since I was a teenager. It's in our blood, most of my men have followed their father's, mother's, uncle's footsteps, just like me. I suppose most people think we're kind of crazy and yes, in a way it's true but I love my job, it's important and I'm good at it." She laughs nervously but Damon's never seen such a miserable display of gaiety.

This is a big moment, he can feel it. _She's letting him in_ , despite what she's saying she has no other choice, not anymore, it's already been decided for her.

 _She feels the same._

It makes his head spin and he knows his hopes and expectations are rising again... without his permission. But he needs to be sure, he can't let himself believe only to have the rug pulled out from under him again.

"Did you really learn the sign alphabet for me?" Damon blurts out, admitting inside that it's not exactly the wittiest question.

She opens her mouth to deny it but not before he sees the cutest shade of pink coloring her cheeks, wordlessly telling him it was something she wanted to do.

 _F_ _ _or him.__

Because she cares.

* * *

The atmosphere turns lighter now that Elena has shared the most important stuff. Damon's _almost_ sure he's a finger pinch away from having everything he ever could have wished for. It's amazing how they don't even need to talk to feel nice and comfortable. Not everything has been said, he's aware, but Rome wasn't built in a day either. And they _are_ building their own version of that ancient city and not just a run of the mill small town if he has a say in it.

Curiously, he seems to be uncharacteristically optimistic today. "More cocoa?" he asks impulsively and panics right away. Is it even appropriate to try to impress her by drowning themselves in cocoa?"

"Sure," she smiles sweetly. "It's certainly the best I've ever had," adding, "I'm serious!" when she sees the dubious look on his face.. "My mother, as much as I love her, she's not exactly the hot chocolate and smore's type. Although to be fair, she did make it a few times for Stefan and me... Store bought is mediocre at best compared to this," she finishes and swallows down what's left in her mug.

There's still so much to be said but strangely it doesn't scare him, he's looking forward to do it. Suddenly he realizes … maybe she'll spend the night? Is that what she meant by _"she has time"?_ He doesn't even have a bottle of champagne for a new year's toast.

As it often happens to him with Elena, words flow freely from his mouth without his permission. "I'm sorry I don't have any champagne, I usually prefer bourbon... I wasn't going to celebrate, I just...," he trails off, he has no idea what she finds so amusing?

"You know I can handle my liquor but if you want tradition...," she pulls a bottle of _Moet and Chandon Rose' Imperial_ out of her bag. "Rich hints of pastry cream and smoky mineral underscore flavors of strawberry preserves, orange zest and ground ginger in this lightly mouthwatering rosé Champagne," she reads off the label.

He shakes his head. With her glancing down at the bottle, he wasn't able to read her lips. Standing up, she walks over and points it out. "Sounds really good."

"It does. Do you want to put it in the fridge to chill so it's ready for our midnight toast?"

He's impressed. And indescribably happy. Suddenly he feels the need to pinch himself, to prove he's not immersed in some kind of beautiful dream. Taking the bottle from her, he practically floats to the kitchen. If he has fallen through the looking glass, he's going to enjoy it while it lasts. _And deal with the consequences later._

* * *

"You have a Christmas tree!" her child like enthusiasm conjures up a smile on his face. It's still a few hours before midnight and he's giving her a tour, the one she was promised the day Rebekah called her, effectively ending their date. He set up the tree in his room, the largest in the house. Because of that, he decided to use it both as his bedroom and his study, hence the reason he spends most of his time there.

"Ric insisted. He and Jenna got a couple of permits, he chopped one down for their house and one for mine. And..."

"And?" she prompts when his voice starts to trail off. She seems so... eager to find out what's on his mind and once again he can't deny her, not when he looks into _those_ eyes. Her iris is a large stain of wood and ebony pigments… Its size gives them a sense of innocence and purity. There is some sort of goodness in them, which tells him that no matter what she does, their intention will never carry even a hint of malevolence. If he looks closely enough, he's sure that all the mysteries that are hidden in the deep beds of her big brown eyes will eventually be revealed.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he drops his eyes for just a moment before returning them to her. "I think... Aw hell, Elena, I hoped you would stop by over the holidays... and I'd get to show you how I live."

Regret.

That's the most prominent feeling she becomes aware of. But still there's more. Looking into his eyes she steps closer, cups his face and gives him back what she had taken from him.

 _Hope._

Raising up on her tiptoes, she gives him the lightest of kisses, her lips making sure his eyes stay on them.

"I don't want to be your friend, Damon...," she admits. "I've had time to really look at my life. That was I guess you could call it... my escape plan. The way I've been living my life, avoiding any and all possible complications, doesn't work anymore. Not after meeting you. I want to be free to explore this thing between us..."

She's not there yet but he can help her and she wants to try. It works like a charm because he doesn't waste another minute and earnestly drops his mouth to hers, their kiss soon deepening, becoming passionate and intense...

She surprises him when her small hands slip under his t-shirt and he realizes she's just as impatient to get as close to him as he is to her. Soon, he's short of breath and bends his head down to bury his face in her shoulder, pushing the neckband out of the way in the process. Only moments later, he can feel vibrations in her chest as she's keeping him closer and he's positive she's making the small noises he always imagined hearing from his beloved.

That's when it strikes him.

 _He can't hear her._

Being with a woman, not hearing her, never bothered him... till now.

But he can't hear _her_.

He will never get to hear her voice, the sound of her laugh, her sighs when they make love.

 _But he will get to make love to her, he's sure now. And he'll will watch the changes and emotions on her face, feel her touches on his skin and the fell of hers under his fingertips when he explores every inch of her body._

He raises his head to look at her, to ask her if she really wants to, but he doesn't need to say the words. He can see the answer to his unspoken question in the calm look she's giving him.

His bed is just a few steps away.

For the first time in his life he's nervous. It's crippling, the fear of the unknown. Because he's not about to make love to any girl, this is the one he wants not only to make her feel happy but also loved and safe...

He's worried to touch her, to kiss her... and he's aware he's overthinking things but he can't help it. He feels like the kid that became the booby prize in a teenage girl's lost bet.

They're about to make love for the first time and he's a pathetic bundle of nerves...

"Close your eyes," she whispers out of nowhere and it gives him shivers. For too long his eyes have also been his ears. If he closes them, he will find himself in complete darkness, his senses closed. But it's Elena and he trusts her. His eyelids slowly fall closed and he's deprived of another of his senses. It takes a moment and then... Her lips softly touch his face, trailing a path along his jaw, the tip of her nose turning his days grown stubble against the soft skin.

He can almost hear the scratching.

It takes a minute, or hours before her mouth covers his, her tongue comes out to play, wetting his parched lips. He doesn't open his eyes, but his hand weaves itself into her hair, while the other brings her closer. She gasps at the unexpected move, but he won't let her pull away.

"No," he whispers, at least he thinks it was a whisper, still keeping his eyes closed. Somehow, she's closer this way, she's a part of him. He can feel her movement, he can almost smell her skin and taste her on his tongue. Or at least he can imagine that... She's like a water for his thirsty heart and he gets to drink her in.

She's taking her time helping him out of his clothes. His uneasiness slowly vanishes and it doesn't take long for him to take the initiative and start peeling off her own. His eyes wide open now, he's sure he's never seen such beauty. She eases onto her back, looking up at him, not seductively but she's not shy either.

 _She lets him devour her with his eyes._

Her long smooth legs, the supple curve of her hip, her perfect breasts and slender neck... he could get lost in that ethereal sight.

"I can't believe you're here. With me." Barely whispered words he needs to share.

"I can't believe you don't see how precious you are," she whispers back, although the sound is just for her own ears. It makes her want to cry, but she doesn't. She wants to make him happy, to show him his true value. It will take time. But she can do little by little.

 _Is that a blush?_

Damon's not sure what is it that she sees in him but he's not going to question it. He's done analyzing. He lets go of all his doubts, worries and lets his instincts take over. Covering her body with his, he can feel her adjust, welcome his weight and hold him close. She tenses for just a moment when he moves against her. Quickly she moves to reassure him they're on the same page by drawing him to her, in her. And then they're moving together, their bodies wrapped in the oldest of dances. Elena keeps her lips touching his ear for him to feel her ragged breaths, his sighs and moans like music to her own. And when they stop, both shaking in one perfect moment, she buries her face in the crook of his arm wetting it in the process. He gets to kiss her tears away.

Somehow he knows they're not a bad thing.

* * *

Some time later, they're lying on their sides, facing, arms wrapped around each other. Damon's fingertips caress her arm and shoulder as he's trying to ground himself, comprehend if this really happened. He's never been one to cuddle, no girl has ever meant that much but with her, he quickly finds out that's what he's been missing.

In his whole life, he's never begun to experience this kind of contentment.

She raises her head to look at him, eyes misty from the afterglow and gives him the sweetest of smiles.

'How are you feeling?' she mouths without letting the words sound but he doesn't know that.

He wants to tell her, how incredibly happy and shaken he is but it gets stuck in his throat.

Seeing the emotion in his eyes, she brings her index finger to his lips liberating him from the need to answer.

She understands.

How is it possible, that such a beautiful, strong, understanding, generous, inspiring and brave woman is here, in his bed, looking at him like he is the answer to all her wishes and caring enough to want to know his as well? She wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer, demanding his full attention.

 _And bossy too..._

Tomorrow, he'll tell her about his nightmares, about the woman so in love with her man, that an awkward, disabled kid was just a nuisance, an unwelcome reminder of what she once lost.

But today is all theirs. To kiss, to make love, to share, to be together.

 _Best New Year's ever_.

 _Fin..._

* * *

 _If it feels to you like things were left unsaid, pasts left hidden, secrets kept, you may find the answers you're looking for in: **"Somewhere Only We Know** " when we return..._

 _We are going to take a break from fan fiction. We have no other multi-chapter stories written and ready to post. We have plans for not only the next part of **this** story but also 'Waiting For a Star to Fall', 'Cold Wind to Valhalla', 'Don't Fall In Love With a Dreamer' among others. I don't know how long we'll be gone but we will return. We're not ready to say goodbye to Elena and Damon just yet... As some of you probably already know, Eva and I like to have our stories complete or nearly complete before we post them. That way you always get a to read a story with a beginning and an ending...  
_

 _The Delena fandom is the best, you've all shown us such support and kindness. I truly have no words that can properly express how grateful we are, Eva and I._

 _Chapter title: 'The Composer' by Diana Ross._

 _With all of the above said, we do have one more holiday one-shot to post, it's called 'The Toy Master'. It's the story of an orphaned girl, Hope and her uncle Elijah, a master toymaker. Oh and Damon and Elena are there somewhere too. Christmas is a magical season after all... ;)_

 _I hope 2019 will be an exceptional year for each and everyone of you and that some if not all of your dreams come true. With all our love, Goodbye for now._


End file.
